Distantly In Love
by NNWest
Summary: He said it was supposed to be just a tropical holiday. He lied. 9th Doctor, Rose, Jack, Leela, Andred, Romana. A fic jointly written by NNWest and Gillian Taylor...aka Dark Aegis.
1. Part 1: Chapters 1 to 3

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

_AN: We're not quite sure where this came from, well, actually Gillian knows where (she blames it on one too many margaritas). Given that we've beta'd each other's stuff for a while (and know each other in RL), we figured it was about time we wrote something together. This is the result. Lots of shippiness, adventure, danger, and frozen concoctions follow. No margaritas were harmed in the writing of this fic. Great thanks to our wonderful beta **chloe-az**._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The tiny cove, nestled just shy of the busy beaches and resorts of Cancun, was empty of all but the most determined of beach-goers. Access to the cove was limited to either a tiny track that led through the trees to the more populated Playa Ballenas or via the water. A lone snorkeler fought the surf and tide as he swam slowly across the cove, stopping every so often to examine something underneath the clear waters of the sea. The relative silence of the cove, despite the gentle surf rushing against the shore, was soon broken by a high pitched wheezing sound. Had the swimmer paused in his examination of teeming underwater life, he would have seen the white beach of the cove gain a new feature - a strange blue box.

The harsh Mexican sunlight seemed to avoid the faux wooden panelling of the TARDIS - leaving it a deeply hued dark blue which was startling in its contrast to the brilliant white sand. Heat rose in visible waves from the sand and it was into this bright, hot world that the dark leather-clad Doctor emerged from his time ship. His blue eyes squinted in reaction to the light as he took in the view with a somewhat melancholic look. He had promised Jack and Rose a vacation to remember, especially since their last few trips had turned into death defying adventures. There were plenty of times wherein he suspected the TARDIS had a hand in taking them to places where only their unique skills could solve some sort of planet endangering problem. Then again, his lips quirked into a faint smile, he had always been a bit of a trouble magnet. However, this time he swore to himself that his companions would enjoy their holiday while he attended to other business. Crouching, the Doctor picked up a handful of sand and regarded it thoughtfully.

Sunlight caused the tiny crystalline grains to sparkle brightly within his hands and he closed them tightly for a moment, feeling the texture of each tiny granule against his skin. One of his previous incarnations had considered a sandy beach an apt analogy to his own mind - each grain was a memory, ever sifting, ever moving, ever changing from the motions of the wind and the surf. The analogy was still true, though the beaches of his mind were far more ravaged by time than the sands upon which he was standing. He opened his hands and watched the sand filter through his fingers to be blown away in the brisk breeze. With a sigh that was more for the sake of his newly emerged companions than for his own thoughts, the Doctor brushed his hands against his jeans and smiled. "Sun, sand, and surf. Just what the Doctor ordered."

Rose had not missed the melancholic look upon the Time Lord's face, but she chose not to mention it. "You still think you're so impressive. But I can tell you that this is definitely not Bermuda."

"I am so impressive," he told her, affecting an affronted look. "And I never said I was taking us to Bermuda. I just said to the Caribbean."

"You did say Bermuda," Jack corrected the Doctor with a grin, "but, Cancun can be just as nice." Before the Doctor could even ask, Jack pointed upwards at the biplane which was towing a banner declaring in English 'Welcome to Cancun. Eat at Joe's.' "I'll forgive you the three hundred kilometres or so that you're off this time."

"A difference of a few hundred kilometres is nothing on the scale of time." The Doctor shrugged. "I promised you a tropical holiday. Not exact geographic co-ordinates."

Rose shot him a look before grinning. "I'll forgive you, too, Doctor. Cancun does have some of the best shopping around according to Shareen."

The Doctor fought the urge to groan. "Rose, I bring you to the Caribbean to swim in the ocean, sun on the sand, and relax. And you want to shop?"

"It _is_ relaxing," Rose protested.

"Go on then. Take Jack with you."

"What if I wanted to stay with my favourite U-Boat Captain?" Jack asked, winking at Rose.

"Remember how you first met Rose? Need I say more?"

"Good point," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Oi! There are no barrage balloons around this time, so I don't need anyone watching me."

Jack pointedly looked her up and down. "I'd say you do."

Reddening slightly at the implication, Rose sighed. "Alright then. What about you, Doctor?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do while we're out?"

"Oh, this and that. Mostly that." The Doctor grinned.

She fixed him with a sceptical look. "I know that expression, Doctor. You're planning on getting into trouble without us again, aren't you?"

"Me?" His eyes widened innocently. "Wouldn't dream of it. But, if you really must know...I need to fix the dimensional stabiliser. That last landing was a bit bumpy."

"A bit!" Rose asked, aghast. "My bruises have bruises!"

"Now children," Jack scolded them both, "don't make me separate you two. No, wait...I wouldn't mind being in the middle."

"Jack!" the two chorused.

"What?" Jack asked innocently. "I just tell it like it is."

Rose just shook her head. "C'mon, Romeo. Let's leave the Doctor to actually fix something for once. Oh, and Doctor? Don't hit the TARDIS too much, okay?"

"Yes, dear." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

With a wicked grin, Rose held out her arm to the former Time Agent. "Come on, Jack."

As the two walked away from the TARDIS, the Doctor suddenly grinned. "Have fun storming the castle!"

"I _never_ should have made him watch that movie," Rose sighed.

* * *

The base commander for the Time Agency's Cancun complex looked up at the firm rap at his door. "Enter." The door swung open and an imposing blond man stalked in. Klein leapt to his feet with a crisp salute. "Herr Danninger! I was not informed you had arrived." 

"Now you've been informed." Danninger waved to Klein to sit down. "This business is too important to manage via comm." Klein looked inquisitive, but said nothing. Danninger continued, "An Agent Jackson in Alpha Cent has sent word. We have a lead on Captain Harkness."

"Where is he?" There was a barely contained eagerness in Klein that made it seem as if would go after Harkness himself the instant Danninger provided his location.

"With luck, he's coming to us. You will find a Captain Janette Fischer has been transferred temporarily to this outpost."

"Harkness' former partner?" the grey haired man interrupted, surprise apparent. Danninger fixed him with an icy stare and Klein's blood ran cold. "I am sorry, Herr Danninger."

"She will be under my command during this operation. I will requisition further personnel as I need them."

"Of course, sir. You will have anything you require."

"Also, expect visitors. I want any intruders captured alive. They may prove to be valuable tools."

* * *

The sun dipped lower in the sky, threatening to drop below the horizon and rob the Mexican coast of its fading rays. Scrubbing ruefully at the oil stain on his face, the Doctor exited the TARDIS. After spending several "relaxing" hours repairing the dimensional stabiliser, the Doctor was more than ready to get to the business that had drawn him to this particular place and time. Unlike what he had told his companions, relaxation did not have anything to do with it. 

On their last trip to the Alpha Cent system, he had run into a former Time Agent. From him, he had learned of the Agency's Cancun outpost where he might find a terminal that could connect him to the Time Agency's main records system. He hoped that he might find out more information on the two years his companion had lost - all, of course, without Jack knowing about it. That is, until he had found out something.

Before leaving the TARDIS, the Doctor had used the scanners to search for alien technology. "There's some Spock for you Rose." The Doctor smiled, knowing all too well that he would never use those scanners in her presence. There were some things, after all, that he needed to keep hidden to remain 'so impressive.'

Patting the side of the TARDIS, the Doctor spoke, "Wish me luck, old girl. I'll be back before you know it."

Somewhere, deep inside the TARDIS, a bell began to toll.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"When did I agree to be your pack mule?" Jack asked from beneath a large pile of packages and purchases.

"When you agreed with the Doctor about me needing watching." She poked her tongue out at him.

His blue eyes glittered as an evil-minded smirk tugged at his mouth. "I can think of better places for that tongue of yours."

"Jack!" Though her tone was scandalised, Rose couldn't suppress the little thrill that the implication caused in her.

"That's my name, but I'm out of hands." Jack cast a glance at the setting sun. "How 'bout we go check up on the Doctor and I can put all of this down?"

Rose realised with a start that the Doctor had been on his own for over six hours. He had surely found a way to get himself in trouble by now, even if it was just inside the TARDIS. "Alright, then maybe we can convince the Doctor to take us to dinner."

"Shouldn't be hard to do."

"How do you know?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Rose resolutely told herself to not be jealous, though she was not quite sure who she was jealous of.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a rather menacing voice spoke from behind the Doctor. 

With a barely audible sigh, the Doctor closed the filing cabinet and turned, one of his hands raised in a greeting gesture. "Oh, hello! I'm the Doctor, and you are?" The other hand was stuck in his pocket, fingering his sonic screwdriver.

"Holding a gun. So step away from those cabinets," the Time Agent instructed him, gesturing towards the far wall with a nod of his head.

"So you are holding a gun. Might heavy, isn't it?" The Time Lord grinned as he complied with the agent's instructions.

"Not at all. Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"My, you certainly ask a lot of questions. So, introductions redux. I'm the Doctor. You're holding a gun. I'm just looking, and very carefully. I think that about covers it, don't you?"

The Time Agent's expression turned thunderous, "You're coming with me."

"Nope, don't think so," the Doctor replied and turned on his sonic screwdriver. The Time Agent's weapon fizzled and the Doctor ran out of the room.

A moment later, the astonished Time Agent gathered his wits and followed.

The Doctor chose one direction to run, not quite caring at the moment where he was heading beyond 'away.' He knew that there had to be more than one escape route from the complex and was determined to find it. He was rather aggravated that he had not accomplished what he had set out to do. Vaguely he wondered just how his enemies tended to show up at the most inopportune moments. Deciding that it was a curse of being him, he continued down the hallway.

At the next intersection, two bewildered Time Agents watched him streak past followed closely by one of their counterparts. Shaking his head at the sight, the taller Agent commented, "I didn't think they were running the marathon today."

Without bothering to reply, the other slapped an alarm button set into the wall beside him, filling the complex with the sound of a klaxon. The complex went to Condition Mauve.

"Oh, that's not good," the Doctor murmured to himself as he rounded another corner. He tried the first door on his left, found it opened easily and ducked through.

The Doctor paused as his eyes took in the obvious sight of a firing range. Several Agents, their guns drawn, turned to face him. With a slightly worried expression, the Doctor waved, "Ah, hello. Carry on." He spun on his heel and flung open the door, and was startled when he felt the door shudder in his hand as if something heavy had just run into it.

He slammed the door shut behind him and noticed the unconscious Time Agent sprawled on the floor. With a brief shrug, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door's latching mechanism. A few twists of the tool and a bright blue light later, the door's locks were fried. That was, of course, when he realised that he had probably just wasted valuable escape time. Like Jack, they had been carrying sonic blasters. An idea struck him and he bent down to drag the unconscious body in front of the door before tearing off down the corridor again.

Above him warning lights flared to life and bulkheads along the hall slowly started to descend. "Never rains, but it pours." He kept running, first ducking then sliding, beneath falling bulkheads until the gap was too small for even his lanky form. Sonic screwdriver coming to hand, he aimed it at the control panel beside the heavy barrier. The panel emitted a small shower of sparks and the bulkhead grudgingly began to rise. Without waiting for the partition to rise fully, the Doctor slid underneath. He repeated the procedure twice more without incident. The third panel proved particularly stubborn. With his usual flair for jiggery-pokery, he finally got the barrier moving only to find himself staring down the rather unfriendly looking barrel of a sonic blaster.

Glancing behind, he noted several more armed Agents approaching. He muttered a rather potent Gallifreyan curse before continuing in English, "I believe this is the part where I ask you to 'take me to your leader.'"

* * *

In the end, Rose had agreed to relieve Jack of half his burden as they wandered back to beach. The last of the day's light was fading and the sky was nearing complete darkness by the time they had negotiated the narrow path down to where the TARDIS was parked. 

Bursting through the doors, Rose called out to the Doctor. Receiving no answer she shrugged, gathered the rest of her shopping from Jack and headed toward her room. After dumping the bags on her bed, she went out to find where the Time Lord had secreted himself. She checked his usual haunts before heading back to the console room.

"No luck," she said to Jack when she encountered him in the corridor near his room.

He smiled. "I could have told you that and it looks like we're out of luck for dinner. He left a note-"

"A note?" Her forehead crinkled in bemusement. "That's not like him."

"Maybe he's turned over a new leaf."

"Maybe he's gone out to find trouble without us," Rose countered.

Jack threw up his hands in a gesture that said, 'What can you do?' before he continued his previous statement. "The note said he finished work on the stabiliser and decided to spend some time in town. Also said not to wait up. So, I guess that's just you and me to find our own entertainment."

Seeing the touch of worry in her eyes, he reached out to comfort her. "Hey, the guy's 900 years old. I'm sure he's not going to find any trouble in Cancun that he can't handle." She nodded as he pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "Now, come on. Get changed and we'll paint this town."

"Red?"

"Any colour you like."

Rose went back to her room and exchanged her shorts and t-shirt for one of the flirty dresses she'd purchased earlier. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she decided that the dress showed just the right amount of skin as she pinned her long hair atop her head with a tortoiseshell comb.

She returned to the console room to find Jack waiting for her. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in the tight blue jeans and pale linen shirt he'd changed into.

"Sexy," he greeted her as his eyes skated over her admiringly. "You know, we don't have to go out." He smirked suggestively.

She giggled. "You should know by now you're not going to get me that easily." She poked at him playfully, laughing when he gathered her up to waltz her around the console.

"So, you can be had?" He smiled down at her, eyes aglow.

"Nope, you promised me a painted town." Even as she said it, a distant part of her wanted to answer 'yes'.

Jack sighed theatrically in mock disappointment and dropped a kiss into her hair. "If that's the way it must be, my love." He let her go, grinned widely, and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I'm starved."

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"You've caused quite a ruckus," a tall, grey haired gentleman tisked as he paced in front of the restrained Time Lord. The laminated badge on his lapel simply spelled out his last name: Klein.

"It's a gift." The Doctor shrugged as he continued to test the strength of his bonds. Sadly, the Agents knew what they had been doing - not only were the bonds snug, they had also relieved him of his sonic screwdriver.

"Very funny, Herr Doctor. I'm most interested in discovering why you have decided to enter our facility and search through our files."

"I was curious. I'm thinking of buying a home around here, and thought yours had a wonderful floor plan. Tell me, how much do you pay for electricity?"

The Director of the Time Agency stepped forward and slapped the Doctor, rocking the chair to which the Time Lord was tied from the force of the slap. Klein smiled as if he had not even moved. "I think we both know that curiosity had nothing to do with it. Tell me, Herr Doctor, how is Captain Harkness?"

The Time Lord's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

The German laughed. "Ah, that won't work, Doctor. There is no use in playing stupid. We both know that Harkness is one of your companions. Your rather pointed questions of Agent Jackson on Alpha Cent merely confirmed it. And now?" His smile widened. "Now we get to move on to the next phase of our plan."

"Which is?" He mentally kicked himself for assuming that the Agent he had talked to on Alpha Cent had been retired.

"Quite simple. A mind is a terrible thing to waste, but what is a mind but the sum of its memories? You've gotten far too close; you know too much, therefore there really is no other choice in the matter. I believe that amnesia will suit you quite well." Klein gestured for one of his Agents to move forward. "Get Doctor Alvarez and tell her to bring her device." Nodding, the Agent left the room.

"It'll be rather interesting to see if Doctor Alvarez' device will work on your rather unique physiology. It would be quite a pity if it ends up permanently damaging you." Klein continued, "Enjoy your memories, Herr Doctor, while you still can." With a low chuckle, he left the room.

A few moments later, a young, wavy haired woman stepped into the room followed by another Time Agent pushing some sort of mechanical device. The woman looked at the Doctor and he was surprised to find compassion within her dark eyes. "Hola Señor Doctor. This should not hurt, but if it does I apologise."

"You don't have to do anything," he told her, willing her to believe him. "You can just let me go."

She barked out a short laugh and it had a bitter sound. "Ah, señor, if only it was that easy. You have no idea." Doctor Maria Alvarez had her companion wheel the device behind the Doctor and she began to prepare the machine. "Leave us," she instructed the other Agent and he hesitated for a moment before leaving the room.

"It is that easy," the Doctor insisted. "We can forget this little jaunt ever happened."

"It is pointless to try and convince me to free you, señor. It can't work, not after what I've seen." Her cold fingers pressed diodes against the Doctor's scalp and face. "There will be a copy made of your memories, señor, if that can give you hope. However, you will not remember this conversation."

"Don't do this."

"Perdóneme," she whispered as she activated the device.

* * *

_The storm lashed against the beach. Wind, rain, and surf all threatened to steal away the sand due to its merciless onslaught. However, the sand resisted. The beach remained the same despite the fierce storm. However, over the howl of the wind another sound rose across the beach - the sound of a man screaming. _

* * *

The memory stealer emitted a high pitched whine before the light turned on to indicate the process was complete. Before she could touch the device to turn it off, the Doctor's eyes snapped open, "No," he said fiercely. "Let me go." 

"Esto no es possible! You cannot be awake," Maria protested, her eyes wide. "You cannot have your memories!"

"I'm not like you," he said. Blue eyes met brown, but a moment later the brown eyes of Maria Alvarez looked away. With a soft sigh, he continued, "Do what you must."

"I...I cannot," she apologised as she activated the device again.

The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

* * *

Rose lost track of what Jack was saying as the sound of a bell echoed through the restaurant, reverberating her to the core. She looked around her for the source of the noise, imagining it would be infinitely more at home in a great Gothic cathedral than the dark little bar Jack had found. The gong sounded again. Deep, rich, and resonant, its tone was vaguely ominous, like a warning. Rose was amazed to see that no one else reacted to or even seemed to notice the sound. 

"Jack, tell me you can hear that," she said, dragging his attention away from the intensely bronzed blond across the bar with whom he'd been exchanging significant glances.

"Hear what?" he asked distractedly.

"The bell. A really loud bell."

"No..."

"Huh."

He looked at her, dubiously. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah." She shrugged, trying to push away the feeling that something was wrong. "Just feeling a little odd. Too much sun, or maybe it was the water."

"Well, you do know what they say about Mexican water - especially in this time period."

"Yeah." Rose sounded unconvinced. "Weird."

"You sure you're alright?"

"I told ya, yeah." She forced away her worries and smiled brilliantly at him.

"Okay." Jack threw one more look across the room toward his prey. "I'm going in. Wish me luck." He got up to leave.

"From what I've seen, you don't need luck," she called to him.

"You're right, I am a stunner." He flashed her a sparkling smile as she rolled her eyes in response.

Watching him cross the bar, Rose briefly hoped the Doctor was all right wherever he was.

* * *

_A hurricane swept across the beach. Fierce winds and lashing rain ravaged the beachfront as one by one the tiny grains of sand were scattered upon the wind._

_The Doctor screamed._

_The wind swept across the beaches of the Doctor's mind, stealing away his memories._

_The Time Lord screamed._

_The gale wiped the beach clean._

_The man screamed._

_And all was silence._


	2. Part 2: Chapters 4 to 6

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

The first thing that he noticed was the noise. The loud clatter of table utensils hitting plates, ice clinking against glass, and the mindless chatter of dozens of patrons all combined into a cacophony of sound that pounded uncomfortably in his ears. Opening his eyes for what seemed to be the first time in quite a while, he took in the garish colours of the bar with a slightly dazed expression upon his face. He had no recollection of having stepped into the bar, let alone having ordered the frozen concoction that was before him. The line of empty glasses before him seemed to signify that he had been drinking rather heavily, but it bothered him to think that it was affecting him this badly. He had the distinct impression that alcohol tended not to affect him.

"All done, sweetie?" a young woman with a colourful Hawaiian shirt and a waitress' apron asked him gently.

"Um, yes," he replied for wont of anything better to say.

"Okay, I'll clean up for you." She smiled brightly at him and he had the uncomfortable impression that she was looking him over. "Though, sweetie, next time you might not want to hit the tequila so hard. Have a good evening."

"Thanks." There was money on the table already, so he stood, putting his black leather jacket back on automatically. He was feeling rather confused. Something was wrong, but he passed it off as being due to the large amount of alcohol that he had apparently consumed. Stumbling slightly over an obstacle that was not there, the tall man headed out of the bar.

He walked reflexively through the streets, letting his feet take him where they willed. The standard philosophical questions plagued his mind - who was he? Why was he here? Where was he going? The alcohol must have affected him greatly for him to suddenly recall nothing about himself. He walked for a long time, not noticing that the heavily populated areas were fading into the resorts which finally faded into the jungle. When he finally took note of his surroundings once more, he found himself in a tiny cove illuminated only by the bright moonshine.

Giving into a temptation that he did not quite understand, he sat down on the sand and pulled off his socks and shoes. Digging his bare toes into the sand, he enjoyed the feel of the cool grains against his feet. A loud hum intruded on his thoughts and he looked up to see a rather strange sight - a blue box, emblazoned with the English words 'Police Public Call Box,' dominated one side of the cove. He squinted slightly and it seemed as if the box had a strange shimmer around it. He suspected that he should be apprehensive at the sight, but somehow he felt as if he were perfectly safe. There was a sensation growing within him, a sensation that he suddenly identified as a homecoming.

He knew this blue box. Somehow, someway, he knew it. He stood, letting his shoes dangle from his fingers as he crossed the beach to stand before it. The shoes dropped from his fingers as his other hand reached out to touch the faux wooden panels. His skin tingled as it came into contact with the box and he felt warmth spread through him as if something was welcoming him. With a puzzled frown, he reached into his pocket - prompted by an indefinable feeling - and pulled out a key. Pressing it into the lock, he found that it turned easily and he stepped inside never noticing that he had left his shoes behind.

His eyes were wide as he took in the massive control room. The feeling of homecoming only intensified inside the blue box however, somewhat strangely, he never thought it suspect that it was bigger on the inside. He moved on, leaving behind the control room to wander the myriad passages of the TARDIS. After an unknown amount of time, he found himself in a bedroom. A mirror hung on the wall and he paused before it, his expression faintly shocked as he traced out his features on the mirror. "Look at those ears," he said, somewhat glumly.

He turned from the mirror to look around the bedroom. It was rather bare - only a wardrobe, a mirror, an overstuffed chair, and a bed occupied the space. Obeying instinct, he took off his jacket and hung it up inside the wardrobe. He fingered a few of the other articles of clothing inside the wardrobe, lingering over a multi-hued scarf, before he slowly shut the door. Discarding the rest of his clothing, and donning a pair of loose grey pyjama bottoms, he lay down on the bed and pulled the duvet over himself. The lights in the room immediately winked out, leaving him in darkness. He wasn't certain why he had entered the familiar blue box, let alone why he had decided that this was a room that he could sleep in, but the exertions of the day were wearing upon him.

He would probably remember more about himself first thing in the morning, especially if it was the alcohol that had affected him. Thus comforted, the man once known as the Doctor closed his eyes and let slumber take him within its grasp.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

The night air was warm despite the best efforts of the breeze coming off the surf as it whispered through the trees overhead. The moon had risen, creating a constantly shifting display of light upon the dark sea as the water lapped the beach. As she picked her way down the little track toward home, she was so entangled in her own emotions that she didn't notice any of it. Rose Tyler was furious.

She knew she shouldn't be mad at Jack. It's not as if he was bound to her; they were just friends. She had told him several times that he didn't have a chance with her. She'd said it again tonight when he had joked with her before they went out. She just never thought he'd actually believe her.

When Jack had returned to their table with the blond man he'd been eyeing in tow, Rose had suddenly become a third wheel. She had chatted pleasantly with Jack and Brent? - Brad? - but it had soon become apparent that an evening of quiet conversation was not what Jack had in mind.

Eventually, the suggestion arose that they find a club and Jack's new friend knew just the place. Unfortunately for Rose, the motif of said club did not appeal to her tastes. Her time with Jack had opened her eyes to many things, but Rose did not find herself quite ready to venture into a leather bar. Jack's quick and enthusiastic acceptance of the invitation had sent another not-so-subtle hint that he was hoping that Rose would find something else to occupy her time so he could be alone with his catch.

"I'll just go. You boys have fun," she had said, pointedly ignoring the little guilty expression Jack wore, and wound her way back to the secluded cove that held the TARDIS.

Finally reaching the blue box, she slumped heavily against its bulk as the tears of frustration she'd been holding back started to fall. She really wished she knew what she wanted from Jack. A part of her said she loved him, but she knew she also loved the Doctor. Before Captain Jack entered their life, Rose would have said absolutely that her future lay with the Doctor. Now, she wondered if it was possible her fate was with both of them.

Drying her tears as best she could, Rose looked up to the sky. The lights of the city were far away and the stars shone in a way she'd never known when she lived in London. It was the Doctor who had given her her first glimpse of those stars at they really were, both from afar like this and close up. She smiled faintly at the thought and her spirits lifted a little.

Pulling herself up, she rounded the edge of the TARDIS and nearly tripped over the dark objects in the sand in front of the doors. Crouching to examine them, she was surprised to find they were shoes and in the moonlight, they looked suspiciously like the ones the Doctor always wore. Not really sure what to think, she picked them up and pulled out her key.

As she pressed the key into the lock, Rose steeled herself for a barrage of questions from the Doctor when he saw she'd been crying. Entering, she found her preparations had been unneeded. The Doctor was nowhere in sight. Rose found she was slightly relieved and crossed the console room toward her room.

Dropping the Doc Martins beside the door, she scrounged in her wardrobe for her favourite set of pyjamas - soft and flowing, not terribly flattering, but comfortable. Once changed, she crawled into bed and hoped she would find sleep soon. In the quiet darkness of her room, her emotion laden thoughts returned to tumble and chase through her mind, keeping the rest she craved at bay.

Finally deciding to give up, Rose got up and went to look for the Doctor. If anything, at least he would provide some distraction and she wouldn't have to be alone. She picked up the shoes and headed toward his room to return them before setting out to search the TARDIS for him.

Rose tapped lightly at his door. Hearing no response, she pushed into the room and set his shoes near the wardrobe. As she moved within the room the light level raised slightly and Rose could see the form of the Doctor in the bed. She was a bit stunned to find him here, but more so to find that he had been asleep.

He stirred and stared at her, lost look in his eyes. "Sorry to wake you," she said, but something in his gaze troubled her. He's either had way too much fun or something's wrong, thought Rose. Knowing the Doctor, Rose leaned toward the latter. She crossed to sit on the edge of the bed and looked him in the eyes. "Anything wrong?"

At that question, he looked puzzled; his eyes slid away from hers and his brow creased as if the answer required serious consideration. After several seconds, his gaze returned and he shook his head hesitantly like he still wasn't sure. Suddenly pain marred his expression and he reached out a hand to caress her tear streaked cheek. She raised a hand to cover his, working her fingers between his own. "It's alright," she whispered.

Without a word, he shifted some in the bed to make room and gently pulled her down into his embrace. Even as Rose settled into a comfortable position next to him, her apprehension grew. His whole manner had her worried, his confusion and his silence. No matter how many times she had come to him for comforting, he had never merely assumed she would stay. On every occasion he'd asked her somewhat timidly if she wanted to share his bed, as if he were afraid she would tell him 'no' or be offended.

With her caught up in his arms, his breath lightly ruffling her hair, the Doctor fell quickly back into deep, dreamless sleep. And, despite her fears, Rose soon followed.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Rose woke, taking a moment to remember where she was. 'Oh right, the Doctor's room,' she thought as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. She was always amazed how much better her outlook was when she woke up here. She'd quite forgotten the previous night's grudge against Jack and her fears over the Doctor's behaviour.

The sound of a throat being cleared startled her. Looking around, she saw the Doctor perched on the arm of an overstuffed chair. Rose was surprised. Usually, he was up and dressed and off tinkering in the console room long before she ever got up. To find him still here and still dressed in the loose grey trousers he wore to bed was a bit of a shock.

"Morning," she said, her worry rising again. "Didn't expect you to still be here. Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is. I don't know who you are." He looked lost and she was reminded of the previous night's bewildering exchange.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice was close to panic.

Not seeming to have heard her, he continued, "I don't know who I am."

"You're scaring me."

He sighed. "I'm scaring myself." He shook himself and looked at her. "I'm a doctor, am I?"

She stared at him dumbly for a second. How could she explain to him that he was not just 'a doctor', he was The Doctor. Definite article, capital letter. She scampered out of the bed and crossed to stand before him, close, but not touching.

"Sort of. You're _the_ Doctor. An' don't give me that look because I've asked and that's all you'll ever tell me." She searched his eyes and saw only confusion. "I- I'm Rose. You really don't remember me?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "I wish I did. We must be very close? I woke up in your bed." He smiled cautiously.

"Your bed," she corrected absently. "This is your room."

"It is?"

She held her hands up. "Listen, stay right here. I'm going to find Jack. He'll know what to do. I'll be right back." At his nod, she fled down the corridor to Jack's door. She pounded hard and waited for a split second. Steeling herself for what or who she might see, she threw open the door. No Jack. Where could he be?

She tried the kitchen and console room with no luck. She came to the conclusion that he hadn't come home last night. They were in a tropical paradise, of course he hadn't been back to the TARDIS.

Dashing to her room Rose dug in the pile of yesterday's clothes and came up with her mobile phone. She called Jack's number and started back towards the Doctor's room while it rang.

"Yeah," came Jack's sleep tinged voice. She could almost imagine him bleary eyed, his dark hair tousled.

"Jack! Where are you?" Rose could hear a muffled conference on the other end of the line, presumably Jack finding out where he had spent the night. "Look, never mind. Just get back to the TARDIS quick," she ordered, her voice shaking.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"The Doctor's lost his memory. He doesn't remember me." Rose hadn't realised how close she was to tears until the fat drops started sliding down her cheeks.

"What! How'd that happen?"

"I don't know. He just woke up and didn't know who he was. Just get here, okay?"

"Rose, honey, I'm on my way. It's going to be okay. While you're waiting, get him to the med bay and start a full scan - just like I showed you. Remember?"

"Mmhmmm."

"Good girl." Rose could hear the comforting smile in his voice. "Be there soon."

She hit the disconnect key and leaned heavily against the wall just outside the Doctor's room. Sighing, she pushed away her tears and braced herself to face the Doctor again.

Tugging open the door, Rose found him rooting through the wardrobe. He'd traded his sleepwear for a pair of dark jeans, his chest and feet still bare. Rose felt her self blush slightly, even though he wore no more or less that he had in bed. In her haste she hadn't thought about knocking. If she'd been a few moments earlier, who knew what she would have seen but her imagination could fill in the blanks.

"Jack's on his way," she said partly to cover her embarrassment. "He thinks we should start a medical scan right away."

"Good idea." The Doctor crossed to Rose and stepped into the corridor. After a glance in each direction, he looked to her, a lost expression on his face. "You'll have to lead the way," he said sheepishly.

Entwining her fingers in his, she lead him to the medical bay.


	3. Part 3: Chapters 7 to 9

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Nothing." Jack Harkness reviewed the medical scan results for a third time. "No trauma, no illness." He rubbed his forehead and raked his fingers through his still mussed hair.

Jack had arrived in the medical bay not very long after Rose had started the scan. His complete lack of flirtation during his reintroduction to the Doctor betrayed the extent of his worry.

"I feel fine, fantastic even," the Doctor was saying, "except-" He made a gesture indicating his head and by extension his missing memory. He sat on the examination table, Rose close by his side.

Jack paced restlessly. "It's got to be environmental - chemical, maybe. Something you came in contact with. What's the last thing you remember?"

"My first clear memory is waking up with Rose." At that statement, Jack raised an eyebrow and sent a questioning look at Rose, evil-minded smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Her glare in response told him, 'Nothing happened.'

'Pity,' answered his disappointed expression.

If the Doctor noticed their silent exchange, he didn't show it. He simply continued, "Before that, things are too indistinct to tell. I have a vague impression of drinks, a colourful bar..."

"Around here, that could be anyplace," Jack commented dryly before turning to Rose. "What do you know?"

"Well, I got back to the TARDIS after you ditched me to go to the leather bar with Brad-" It was the Doctor's turn to raise an eyebrow at the mention of Jack's taste in entertainment.

"Brian," Jack corrected, shrugging off the Doctor's look. To Rose, he said "Sorry I ran off on you."

"'S okay," she forgave him. "He was in his room when I got here. Things didn't seem quite right, so I stayed with him."

Jack pounced on her statement. "How do you mean not 'quite right'?"

"He looked confused, like he didn't know where he was or who I was. I asked if he was alright. He nodded, but he never said a word."

"Not much to go on. No idea where he was before that?"

"None."

Jack sighed. "Well, we're going to have to find out. Without anything else to go on, that means we're going to have to hit the streets and start asking around. Tedious, but maybe someone saw him last night."

The Doctor hopped down from the exam table and rubbed his hands together. "Well, no time like the present!" He turned to help Rose, still clad in her pyjamas, to the floor. "No more lounging about. Time to get dressed."

* * *

Since it was on the way to her room, Rose walked hand in hand with the Doctor back to his. Outside his door, they paused and the Doctor leaned against the doorframe to regard her. Her features were shrouded in distress and there was a faraway look in her eyes. 

"Rose, I'm sure it's going to be all right. We'll figure this out." He lifted a hand to push an errant lock of blonde hair back from her face. She smiled, but she still looked unconvinced. Suddenly the desire to reassure her sparked within him and the Doctor did the first thing that came to mind. He brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Rose stiffened at the unexpected touch. How long had she dreamed of kissing the Doctor and it was finally happening. Before she had recovered from her momentary shock enough to respond, he pulled back, confusion in his eyes.

"We don't do this?"

She shook her head mutely.

The Doctor's brow creased in frustration as he looked away, thinking the situation through. "It felt so right. I was sure we do this." Now needing to reassure him, Rose reached out to take his hand once more. He looked back to her. "Is there some reason we don't?"

She shrugged, trying to quash the nervousness she could feel growing inside her. "Can't think of one. Just never have before."

He brightened a bit. "It did feel right? Not just my imagination?"

"Oh yes." Rose was a bit surprised by how breathless her voice had become.

"Good." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again, tentatively at first, but with growing confidence as she responded in kind. The contact was brief, sweet and loving and when the kiss finally broke, they gazed at each other for a long moment.

Finally breaking the silence, in hushed voice Rose spoke, "I'm gonna go and change. See you in bit." With a last smile and a squeeze of his hand, she turned away down the corridor towards her room.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Nearly twenty minutes later, Jack was headed toward console room. He'd showered and changed, and was ready to take Cancun to pieces with his bare hands if that's what it took to find out what happened to the Doctor.

Striding into the console room, he found the Doctor mooching around the control console and Jack paused to watch him for a moment. From the second Jack had dashed into the medical bay that morning, he'd been amazed at the change in the Time Lord. Completely gone was the air aloneness and grief that Jack had never known him to be without. Emotions still slid mercurially across his features - confusion, triumph, anger, beautiful joy - but the once constant backdrop of sadness was absent. He was haunted no longer.

In addition to the dark jeans he'd been wearing earlier, the Doctor had donned his customary Doc Martins and a t-shirt in a surprisingly bright shade of blue. 'Suits him', he thought, though the Doctor's most notable accessory was conspicuously absent and Jack had to comment, "What, no leather jacket?"

The Doctor looked up. "It's 30 degrees out there. Why would I need a coat?" he asked and grinned conspiratorially. "Are you really that hung up on leather?"

"Only on some people," Jack answered with a little wry smile and winked. He nodded to the console. "What are you doing up there?"

"Trying to determine the extent of my memory loss. My functional memory still seems to be intact. I'm sure I can fly this ship." He went back to poking gingerly at the controls.

"TARDIS."

"What's that?"

"She's called the TARDIS."

"TARDIS," the Doctor said experimentally, tasting the word. He nodded, satisfied. "I just stepped up here and instinctively knew what all of these do." His expression darkened as he pointed to the console. "Except that one."

Jack came to stand close to him, draped a friendly arm over his shoulders, and peered at the offending control. "Don't know either. You never told me what that one does. Could be you never knew?" he offered.

"Maybe, can't remember," the Doctor joked, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Jack slid away and turned to lean against the console. "Know how you feel, but I must say I took it a whole lot worse that you seem to be." The Doctor gave him a quizzical look. "Oh right, gotta tell you again. I used to work for the Time Agency. I quit - causing a rather spectacular scene I have to admit - when I found a gaping two year hole in my memory."

The Doctor sobered. "And you've never recovered them?"

Jack shook his head solemnly and studied the deck plating. "I tried for a while to find a way to get them back, searching out what specialists I could. But those memories are either completely gone or they're locked up tight."

He looked up at the Doctor and was disheartened to see some of the sadness had returned to the Doctor's eyes. He moved close again and reached up to cup the Time Lord's cheek. "Listen Doc, that was a long time ago and I'm coping," he said comfortingly before pressing a quick kiss against the Doctor's mouth. Jack let his had slide to his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Okay?"

A moment of confusion passed over the Doctor's face, wiping away the sorrow. "You and I?"

"Nope," Jack replied, a shade of regret in his tone. "Rose had your heart first and I wasn't going to mess that up."

The Doctor thought for a while before speaking. It was so natural, so easy to reach out to this man, just as it had been to kiss Rose. He considered the way Rose had clung to Jack the moment he appeared in the med bay and the tender way he had comforted her as she briefed him on the situation. They drew strength from each other, loved each other. And, for no reason he could rationally explain without his memory intact, the Doctor loved them. So he answered, "Seems to me I've got two." He held up a hand to forestall response on Jack's lips. "I can see you care for her. She cares for you," he said. "Doesn't seem to be anything excluding you."

"You have no idea how long I've longed to hear you say just that. And much as it pains me to have to say this, we can't jump into anything with your memory like this."

"I'm still me. Just can't remember what I did last week."

"Might be better that way," Jack mused. "You've survived some pretty hellish stuff."

"And you're telling me you wouldn't want those two years back even if they aren't pleasant?"

"No, you're right. Just being selfish. I like you this way."

"Anyway, when I could remember, I seem to have missed what was staring me in the face."

With that statement, Jack could sense a whole new gravity had been added to the conversation. Suddenly the Doctor was open to him in a way he never thought he'd see. Jack struggled to think of something flippant to say, anything to turn aside everything he wanted to say. This is what he'd wished for, his greatest desire. Why, then, was he trying to escape it?

He knew he loved the Doctor, loved Rose with the same ferocity. He had wanted them from the moment he'd met them and that lust had changed to love far too quickly. While Jack was overjoyed to know the other man loved him as well, the timing was wrong. He couldn't help the feeling that though the emotions existed, they would be buried again once the Doctor regained his memory. If they let genie out of the bottle, who could say it wouldn't prove to be a curse later - a cause of pain?

More so, he didn't know what Rose would say to the idea. If, with her twenty-first century grounding, she could love two men. It was clear to anyone with eyes how much she loved the Doctor, but Jack wondered if she had any love for him beyond that of a friend, a sibling. More than once he'd teasingly brought up a threesome, she'd rebuffed the notion, seemingly repulsed. So he had never mentioned the depth of his affection for her, holding back because he felt that Rose and the Doctor were perfect for each other.

A moment later the diversion he'd been searching for appeared in the form of Rose and he was rescued from his thoughts. She'd changed into a sleeveless tee and shorts, a lightweight hoodie tied around her waist.

"Great, we can get to work," Jack said as Rose came to stand near them. "Which direction do you want, east or west?"

Rose considered a moment before randomly choosing west.

"Where am I headed?" the Doctor asked.

The ex-Time Agent regarded him seriously. "Doctor, I think you should let me and Rose do the poking around, just in case someone did this to you and is looking to get in a second shot."

Not to be deterred so easily, he responded, "I really should come with you. What happens if you get in trouble?"

"Not to worry, Doctor. I can look after myself."

"And Rose?"

"Well, she is jeopardy-friendly."

"Hey, I am not," Rose cried. "'Sides," she said and dug in her pocket, pulling out a copy of the device the Doctor had instinctively shoved into his pocket earlier, "I've got your spare sonic screwdriver. If I wind up in a jam, I'll just zap myself out of it," she said with a little flick of the tool. "And we've all got our mobiles. One call and you can come running to the rescue."

Feeling faintly like an invalid, but seeing in Jack's eyes that he would not be allowed to argue his way around their logic, the Doctor conceded to stay with the TARDIS.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Take some time to relax, maybe something will come back to you. We'll try not to take too long," he promised.

"Alright, but be careful," he called as Jack and Rose stepped out onto the beach.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

Rose was assaulted by vendors as soon as she stepped foot into the busy marketplace. Children ran underfoot, either attempting to sell her various trinkets or brushing against her in an attempt to lift her wallet. Rose, having learned by now the perils of marketplaces in third world countries (or planets), kept her wallet in her hoodie's inside pocket much to the thieves' disappointment.

"¡Oyé, señorita! Come, come in. Nice things for you," one particularly determined man tried to wave her into his store.

A woman boldly stepped out of her store to try and grab her arm to steer her inside. "¡No! Señorita, come here. My shop is muy better than his. I have pretty clothes, sí?"

"No thank you," Rose told her firmly. "But, I do have a question."

"Sí, sí. Ask, por favor. Is nice to help, no? Then you come buy, sí?" The woman was determined; Rose had to give her that. However, she also suspected that the woman would not give her any answers until she bought anything.

"Thank you," she said and allowed the woman to lead her inside her store.

"Que es your question?"

"I'm trying to find out if you saw my friend last night. He's tall, dark hair, blue eyes, wearing a black leather jacket?"

"Oh, sí. I saw this man. He would not buy anything," she said sadly before continuing, "He moved quickly through the market, not stopping to look. I saw him brush off many offers to see las tiendas. He walked towards las casas al lado del Parque Aviario."

Rose smiled, and quickly selected a small trinket from the woman's selection and handed it to her. "How much?"

"¿Para tí? Oh...diez pesos." She shared a toothless grin with Rose and held out her hand.

Though it was too close to highway robbery for the item in her opinion, Rose was in too much of a hurry to argue. Pressing a ten peso bill into the woman's hand, Rose slid the item into her hoodie's pocket. "Thank you."

"De nada, señorita. Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes." Rose repeated, even though she knew her accent was horrible. Swiftly escaping the store, Rose headed towards the Parque Aviario. According to her map, the Parque was relatively close to the market and surrounded by some of the nicer homes in the area. She had no idea why the Doctor would have chosen to visit those homes, but she decided the least she could do was knock on the doors and ask.

When she reached the street adjacent to the Parque, Rose was dismayed to discover that though the properties were large for the area, there were many of them. Resigning herself to several hours worth of searching, she stepped up to the first door and knocked.

"¿Sí?" a harried sounding voice spoke through the door. "¿Que quieres?"

"Do you speak English? Um, hablas inglés?" she asked hesitantly. Though the TARDIS would translate alien languages, the Doctor tended to turn off the automatic translator when they were on Earth - 'Got to practice, you know,' he'd grin. There were times, such as now, that she wished he had not decided upon doing that.

"Un pocito. A little. Lost?"

"No, no. I'm trying to find out if you saw my friend last night."

"Friend...¿quien es?"

"Tall bloke, dark haired, blue eyes, black leather jacket?" Rose asked hopefully.

"I sorry. No me entiendo."

"Oh, nevermind then. Thank you."

She could hear the other person leave the door, and Rose sighed. She suspected it was going to be a long couple of hours.

Several fruitless hours of searching later, the sun blazed overhead, and Rose wiped the sweat from her brow as she leaned against a wall. Pulling her mobile from her pocket, she dialed Jack's familiar number. "Jack?"

"Who else would it be?" he asked, and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I dunno. Maybe the Doctor decided to pick up your phone by mistake. Anyway, I haven't found anything. I'm gonna check out one last house and then head back to the TARDIS. I'll call ya back if I get into trouble. If not, I'll see you back home."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"By the Parque Aviario. I talked to someone at the market that said they saw the Doctor head this way."

"Sounds good. I'll see you back home, if not before then."

"'Kay. Bye." Rose punched the 'end call' button and slid the mobile back into her pocket. Sighing briefly, she headed towards the multi-story adobe home, unknowingly echoing the Doctor's footsteps the night before.

* * *

Private Sandra MacPherson drummed her fingers on the battered wood of the table. After all the excitement with the intruder last night, today's sentry duty was boring. She glanced at the clock, finding that she was only about half-way through her shift manning the complex's 'front' door. 

It was her job to fend off anyone who might come to the door of the ordinary looking house that sat atop the Time Agency's outpost. She didn't care for it, but Sandra understood why she always got picked for this post. Though her family was far removed from Mexico in the twenty-first century, her ancestry had given her the dark hair and eyes needed to pass as a 'local'.

She had just decided she would call in her back-up and take a short break when a knock at the door came.

Sandra opened the door and regarded the blonde girl about five years her younger that stood before her. "¿Sí?" she asked.

The blonde pushed the hair out of her face and smiled. "¿Hablas inglés?"

"Claro que sí. Yes, I speak English," Sandra replied.

Rose felt slightly faint from relief. "I hope you can help me. I'm trying to find out if you saw my friend last night," she said.

Sandra nodded. In cases like this, it always worked better to pretend to helpful before sending them away. "I will help if I can."

"Great. This would have been yesterday afternoon or evening. He's tall, dark hair, blue eyes, probably wearing a black leather jacket, goes by 'the Doctor'. Ring any bells?"

Sandra fought to keep her emotions in check. She had seen this girl's 'friend'. He was the intruder that had broken into the base the previous night. She was sure her superiors would want to know about this and possibly question the girl. "I think I may have seen him. Would you come in?" She swung the door wide in a gesture of invitation.

Rose smiled widely, happy to finally find a lead, and entered the house. Sandra directed Rose to a living area just off the entryway and turned to close and bar the door. While Rose was momentarily distracted taking in the decor, the Time Agent signaled for reinforcements.

She turned to ask a question of her hostess, but before Rose could begin speaking something hit the side of her head. The room spun crazily about her and she fell to the floor in apparent slow motion. Her last thought before her mind guttered and winked out was, 'So this is where the Doctor was yesterday.'


	4. Part 4: Chapters 10 to 12

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Curiosity, Fräulein, killed the cat." Klein smiled as he now paced before Rose Tyler's restrained form. "Your friend did not understand this."

Rose blinked her eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to get the fuzzy features of her captor to resolve themselves. Her head pounded uncomfortably, as if someone had decided to start up a garage band in her skull. "So," she began, licking her parched lips, "What did you do to the Doctor?"

"You'll find out. Actually, I'd say that you'll find out rather intimately what we did to your friend." Klein's lips curved into a smile with just a hint of his white teeth showing.

"You've been watching too many bad movies, haven't you? The bad guys in those are just as boring." Rose rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm not the 'bad guy,' Fräulein Tyler." Rose's eyes widened as he spoke her name. "Ah, yes, we know who you are. The missing persons posters in London during 2006 were quite informative."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Director Klein, commander of this complex. You, Fräulein, are a guest of the Time Agency."

Rose swallowed nervously. From what Jack had told her about the Agency, she knew that they were anything but 'nice people.' "Can't say much about the accommodations. Or the decor."

"Not to worry, my dear. You won't remember it. Summon Doctor Alvarez," he instructed the lone guard. "You'll enjoy this, Fräulein. Your friend was quite vocal in his appreciation of Doctor Alvarez' work."

She suddenly put two and two together. "You're going to take my memories."

"I believe the term is, a gold star for you, Fräulein."

She tested the strength of her bonds, but found that she was bound far too tightly for any attempted escape. The sonic screwdriver was inaccessible in the front pocket of her hoodie, and she silently cursed herself for not putting it in her back pocket. Suddenly, the Doctor's insistence on keeping it in his back pocket made a great deal of sense.

The door squeaked open and Doctor Maria Alvarez pushed her machine into the room. She shot Klein a bitter look as she took in the too young appearance of her next victim. She seriously wished that there was something she could do to help, but she was bound just as tightly as the young woman before her. Her lips turned downward into a frown. "She is very young, señor."

"Yes." Klein nodded. "But she knows too much. You know what you have to do."

"Sí," she answered, mentally adding, '¡Cabron!' Maria pushed the cart next to Rose, and began setting up the machine. Her tone was insubordinate as she added, "I do not need supervision, señor."

Klein looked at her intently for a moment before nodding. "You and I will have a talk later, Fräulein Alvarez."

"Whatever." Maria pointedly directed her attention away from Klein and began to pull out electrodes. The slam of the door behind her was the only indication of her supervisor's departure. Now, alone with Rose, she muttered out loud, "Cabron."

Rose looked at the Mexican woman, her eyes pleading. "You can just let me go, you know."

"I had this discussion with your friend, señorita. I cannot." Her eyes, however, revealed how torn she was. She wanted to help, but she still feared what the Agency could do to her and her family.

"Sure you can. It's easy."

"No, señorita, it is not." Maria began placing the electrodes on Rose's scalp and forehead. "Though I will tell you what I told your friend. A copy will be made of your memories, which is of some small comfort. However, you will not remember this conversation."

"Fantastic," she said sullenly.

With a murmured apology, Maria turned on the machine and tried to drown out the screams of yet another innocent. She really hated her job.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor paced. In his opinion, Jack and Rose had been gone far too long. While they'd been gone, he'd been exploring the myriad rooms of the time ship. He'd been resisting the urge to crawl under the console and take it to pieces. 

Suddenly he stopped. Indistinct images of a flea market filtered through his mind, its stalls boarded up for the night. Exploring the thought, he tried to pick through the recollection, grasping to pull out anything that would help him remember more.

He remembered loud music. "Yes," he murmured, a furrow appearing in his brow. There had to be more than just that, there had to be some means of finding where he had been the night before. It would be a first step in, hopefully, finding out what had happened to his memories.

An image of a parrot bizarrely wearing sunglasses appeared in his mind, and the furrow in his brow deepened. "Yes," he encouraged his memory. Though, what he really needed was something that was more useful than a cartoon parrot, loud music, and a closed flea market.

A thought tickled the edge of his consciousness and he waited patiently for it to coalesce. There was something else, something...a volcano. A volcano with yellow lava. The furrow in his brow was practically a crevasse. "Yes..."

He remembered a sail boat, but he did not mentally associate it with water. "A sign, perhaps. Yes..."

The Doctor closed his eyes, as if by blocking out the image of the TARDIS control room he might be able to recall more. A word came to him, a word that did not make sense when taking into account his other memories. "Kukulcan," he said out loud, and tried to remember what that word meant in context.

"Kukulcan...Boulevard. A street. Oh." A manic grin crossed his face due to his success. He had a starting point, a place from which to start looking. He glanced at his watch. "Yup, they've definitely been gone too long. But, there are better things I could be doing. Finding that bar for one." Thus decided, he walked out of the TARDIS.

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Her head hurt. It hurt a lot. She wasn't certain if opening her eyes would be a good idea or not. At the moment, she was leaning toward a 'definitely not.' Strangely, her entire body ached as if she had been through some sort of physical activity but she could not recall what it was. Truthfully, she could not recall much more beyond her head hurting. "Ow," she muttered ingeniously.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" a woman's low voice echoed painfully in her already throbbing skull and she fought the urge to groan.

"Jus' peachy," she murmured.

"Why don't you open your eyes, sweetie? I'm going to tell the bartender you've had enough."

"Bar?" A bar wasn't part of her memories. Steeling herself for more pain, she opened her eyes and almost immediately shut them again. A shirt that brightly coloured should be illegal, she decided.

"Sweetie?"

"Your shirt hurt."

"Definitely cutting you off, then. I'll walk away for bit, and you can continue to try and open your eyes, okay? I won't let you walk home like this. A woman your age, this drunk, at this hour. What's this world coming to?" Still muttering to herself, the waitress' voice receded.

Satisfied that she would not be attacked by vibrant parrots, she opened her eyes again. Ten glasses in various stages of consumption were arrayed before her. All were apparently frozen, and in various shades of the rainbow. She found the blue one particularly intriguing. "Pretty."

There was money on the table, which struck her as odd. She did not remember bringing any money. Though, truthfully, she didn't exactly remember much of anything. "I'm going home," she said, pushing away from the table.

When she stood, she wobbled slightly as if she could not quite find her balance. The world spun crazily for a moment, and she screwed her eyes shut and mentally willed it to stop. Carefully she opened one eye and then the other once the sensation had ceased. Satisfied that the world had stopped spinning, she continued on a weaving path to the door.

That was when she remembered that she had no idea where 'home' was. Deciding that she'd know it when she saw it, the young woman began walking. She wandered aimlessly, letting her feet take her where they willed. The brightly coloured shops and goods of a flea market caused her head to ache even more, but she had the feeling that she had to pass through the market to find 'home.' She still had no idea where that was, but she decided to not let the idea bother her for the moment.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure detached itself from the shadows of a stall and began to follow her unsteady tracks through the crowd. A young woman, alone, a tourist, and apparently drunk marked her as a prime target.

She turned a blind corner and found herself in an all but abandoned alleyway. Shrugging to herself, she continued walking.

A voice from behind her interrupted her thoughts. "Your money, señorita. Give it to me, and I won't hurt you." She turned and a burly teenager grinned as he brandished a knife before her.

"I don't have any money," she said. For all she knew, she didn't.

"You lie," he accused as he stepped forward menacingly.

"I don't have money. I'm sorry," she assured him again, her words slightly slurred.

A slap that she did not know was coming rocked her head to the side. Her hand reached up to tentatively touch her lip. When she pulled her fingers away, they were tinged red.

"You lie!" the boy screamed, raising the knife and grabbing her arm. "Turn out your pockets!"

"I don't have anything!" she screamed back, struggling against his grip.

"Oi, leave her alone!" a new voice interrupted them.

The teenager sneered at the newcomer as his grip tightened on her arm. "And you will stop me, hero?"

The Doctor smiled, and in that smile the young Mexican felt the first tendrils of fear. "Yeah."

With a low growl, the boy pushed Rose away and unbalanced, she collapsed to the ground. Anger surged through the Doctor, an oncoming storm within his eyes as he spotted Rose's bloodied lip. She was injured, and he could not stand by and allow this little ape to hurt her anymore.

The boy stepped back, sensing that the man in front of him was extremely dangerous. There was death in this man's eyes, death and a hint of something alien to anything he had ever seen in his young life. He finally labelled it with a whisper of fear, "El diablo. ¡Es el diablo!" No money was worth facing the devil. With that thought in mind, the boy turned and fled.

Satisfied that the young man would not return, the Doctor crossed the alley to his fallen friend. Kneeling before her, he gently brushed her hair back with one hand. With the other he tilted her chin to look at her injured lip. Tenderly, he wiped the blood away as he said, "Jack said you were jeopardy-friendly. He really wasn't kidding, was he?"

She looked at her saviour and found herself trusting him immediately. "And you are?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

He blinked at the question. "The Doctor?" he offered.

"'Kay. Don't sound very sure of that, do you?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed at the blank look in her eyes. While his own memories were missing, he was certain that Rose Tyler's eyes had never been that barren. "Rose, are you alright?"

"Rose?" she inquired curiously. "Who's that?"

"That would be you."

"Like you're-" she said, curling her fingers in the air to indicate quotation marks, "'The Doctor'?"

"Sort of, yeah." He regarded her seriously. "Do you remember what happened?"

"There was this bar...an' alcohol." Her brow creased with the effort of trying to remember. "Probably lots of alcohol."

"Near a flea market? Parrots, huge sailboat, volcano?"

"Yeah! That's the one."

"Hmmmm. Been there before. Good margaritas. But you're injured. Let's get you back to the TARDIS. I want to take a look at that cut."

He obviously knew her, she decided, and she knew unwaveringly that she trusted him. However, she paused at the unfamiliar word. "The TARDIS?"

"Yeah. Home." He offered her his hand with a wide smile. "Coming?"

She took it, enjoying the feel of his fingers between her own. "Yeah."

* * *

Pushing through the TARDIS doors, a confused Rose in tow, the Doctor was instantly confronted by Jack. "Where the hell have you been? I told you to stay here." 

"Ah, Jack. You're back. Rose lost her memories. How are you?"

Jack was rocked back by the Doctor's revelation. "Peachy. I just talked to her three hours ago. Rose, what happened?" He stepped forward and gently touched her split lip, his eyes dark with concern.

She regarded the amazingly handsome man before her. There was something in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine. It was that same something that she had felt the moment that the Doctor had taken her hand. "I just told him. Bar. Alcohol. Need I say more?"

"Unless early twenty-first century Earth has discovered Pangalactic Gargleblasters, I doubt alcohol had anything to do with it. We're gonna need to back track her last three hours starting with that bar."

"I know where the bar is," the Doctor revealed with a smug grin.

When the Doctor did not say anymore, Jack arched an eyebrow. "And? Where is it? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Kukulcan Boulevard," the Doctor said. "I was heading there when I came upon Rose. She had had an encounter with a rather unfriendly local." His eyes darkened with remembered anger.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, reaching out to touch the Doctor's shoulder in concern.

Rose's eyes darted between the two men and she savored the feel of their hands - one grasped within her own, the other still touching her face. There was something right about this, about them all together that vibrated within her soul. It had to be love, she concluded. What else could it be?

"Yeah. We both are. Well, if you disregard our lack of memories."

Jack cocked a grin. "There is that. Then, I think our next course of action is to find this bar once we get Rose cleaned up." With those words, he led the others towards the med bay.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Darkness crept over the forested hills of Ampelle, the Sevateem homeworld. A tall, dark haired woman leaned against her spear as she regarded the view with a slightly narrowed gaze. The scents of the forest caused her nose to spasm, but her appearance of watchfulness did not waver. Only the slightest twitch of her hand against her spear gave away her notice of the soft scuffle of feet behind her.

"Leela." Her name was but a breath upon his lips.

"Andred," she greeted in return with a soft smile that was reserved for him alone. Her eyes did not waver from the forest, but she knew he could see her smile in the dusky light from the rising moon.

"Nothing has changed," he informed her, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her slender frame. He knew that she would not appreciate it, especially when it was her turn to guard the unassuming hillock against any enemies. His skin tingled with awareness of the time distortion behind them. It was the only reminder that he had of his world; that and the artifact hidden in a permanent temporal loop of one millisecond ahead of normal time.

"Emily is a warrior. She will protect the secret with her life," Leela told him, her eyes fierce in the reflected moonlight. "And if she dies, I will avenge her."

"She might not have a choice. Her brother might remember what happened - he might remember her."

"I do not care for ifs, Andred. There have been far too many of them in my life. The Doctor..."

"The Doctor," Andred repeated with a brief and bitter laugh. "The Doctor is gone, along with the rest of my people."

"We remember him. As long as there are stories told of the Doctor, he lives on. I have told his stories around the Tale Fire. He is a legend among my own people. He lives."

Andred's lips turned upward into a faint smile at her innocence. Gallifreyans were now nothing more than figments, dreams, legends. He, as far as he knew through the shielding influence of the artifact, was alone in the universe save for Leela and their unborn child. "True." He would allow her that comfort, at least.

"Do you have a..." she searched for a word before concluding, "feeling that something is wrong?"

"Yes." He confirmed, uneasy with that aspect of his being. Psychic abilities used to run rampant amongst his people with telepathy being the most common. His telepathy was close to null, but he had started to develop what amounted to precognition. He knew something was wrong, just as he _knew_ it involved Emily.

"Then we will increase the watch. No one will pass us, or use the Sevateem to get to the Matrix. I swear it." Leela stated, "I will arrange for more warriors at dawn."

Andred did not answer, but his eyes spoke his feelings. She should not promise what she could not keep. Knowing the desperation of any of a dozen species who would wish to gain access to the Matrix only confirmed to him that they would try to find a way. Through Emily first, and then through the Sevateem and himself. It was as inevitable as the dawn.

"You doubt me?" she asked, hurt creeping into her voice.

"No, Leela. I don't doubt that you will do all you can to prevent the Matrix from falling into enemy hands. I just fear that you, we, might not have a choice in the matter."

"The Doctor said that there was always a choice. My choice is no."

He laughed quietly. "Ah, Leela, what would I do without you?"

"I do not know. Though, you would have a quieter life."

"I would have no life at all," he assured her and was rewarded with a blinding smile. "I'll leave you to your watch. Do you need anything from camp?"

"No. I will see you later, my love."

"Later," he confirmed and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Leela tracked his progress with her ears and nodded quietly to herself when she determined that he had reached the camp without incident. Returning to her watch, she whispered a silent prayer for the safety of Emily Harkness and the secret which she carried. Even the most skilled warrior could be captured, or killed.

* * *

The noise washed over Jack as he pushed open the double doors to the bar. The mindless chatter of the crowd, the normal sounds of a restaurant, and the loud tropical music all combined in a clamor of sound that made him flinch in sympathy for Rose and the Doctor. This was not the type of place where being a drunk was comfortable, especially given the loud decor. 

"Just grab yourselves a seat where you like," a waitress told them as she bustled past, jockeying a tray full of drinks and a stand.

"Thanks," Jack called after her. He scanned the room once before selecting a table that would give them a clear view of the exits. His instincts in this situation were to be extra careful; there was something about this bar that tickled the edge of his consciousness like a half forgotten word.

The Doctor caught what he thought was a hint of distaste in Jack as he surveyed the bar crowd. "What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing much. Not quite what I was hoping for."

"Really?" The Doctor looked perplexed. "My judgement may be dodgy, but I'd have expected this to be just your kind of place."

"Too touristy," Jack said as his eyes followed a slender form in an incredibly short skirt.

When his gaze returned to his companions, Rose pinned him with a look that said, 'Yeah, right.'

Jack grinned. "I didn't say the scenery wasn't good. I just prefer locals."

* * *

Not far away from where the Doctor, Rose, and Jack were sitting, a commanding older man and a pretty thirty-something brunette woman surreptitiously studied the trio. 

"He's here. Now, how do we trigger Captain Harkness' memory?" Danninger hissed.

"I told you all I know. Jack only said the trigger was here. This bar, this time zone. Nothing more." Janette looked uncomfortable. She didn't want to be here and she certainly did not want to be helping this man. "I don't even know what it was he erased."

"Ah, but we're pretty sure we know what he erased, Captain Fischer. And as soon as we have that information, you'll be free to return to duty."

"And my brother?"

"Will have our support during the election. The evidence of his...impropriety will disappear," he replied mildly.

* * *

A busty blonde wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and a black apron stopped at their table, setting down three menus. "Can I get you anything? We've a special tonight on margaritas - two for six pesos." 

Jack cast a glance over the Doctor and then Rose. "Probably best to avoid the drinks," he decreed and ordered three waters.

With a shrug, the waitress jotted down their order on a pad of paper and headed to the bar.

The water arrived a short time later and, as a precaution, Jack used his wristcomm to give it a quick scan. The Doctor and Rose continued to look around the bar inquiringly, searching for some sign that this was anything but a typical tourist spot.

"What's the scan say?" Receiving no answer, the Doctor looked back to the other man at the table. Something was wrong. Jack was staring, eyes wide, his gaze unfocused. The Doctor reached out for his shoulder. "Jack?"

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Rose's voice was worried.

"No idea." The Doctor glanced around them, but could find nothing he could point to as a cause for Jack's sudden catatonia.

Looking back, the Doctor was in time to read the former Time Agent's lips as he silently mouthed, "Yesterday's over my shoulder, so I can't look back for too long," before he slumped forward across the table unconscious.

Unnoticed at a table nearby, the man raised a wristcomm very much like Jack's to his mouth to speak the words, "Move in."


	5. Part 5: Chapters 13 to 15

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"Jack! Well, maybe it wasn't the margaritas," the Doctor snarked as he moved around the table to examine Jack.

A moment later, he felt Rose tug at his arm. He looked up to find they'd been surrounded by three men with weapons drawn. Appropriately uniformed and armed, they were doing a passable impression of the police. The fact that they weren't actually the local authorities would have escaped notice if the Doctor had not caught a glimpse of what he recognised to be a wristcomm strap under one man's sleeve.

"Who called the cops?" Rose whispered to the Doctor, her eyes focused on the gun nearest her.

At the abrupt appearance of the 'Policia Mexicana', the closest tables' occupants had retreated to the far side of the cantina. Within this newly depopulated zone around the trio and their escorts, one couple remained in their seats. And like the 'police', nothing in their appearance marked them as being out of place among the tourists. The woman, the Doctor noted, was watching Jack's inert form, deep regret written on her elegant features.

Ignoring his companion, the man stood and approached the Doctor and Rose, carefully staying behind the armed men and out of the line of fire. His overall manner had a distinctly military quality and he appeared quite practised at handling this sort of situation.

"They aren't really the police." To the man who was obviously in charge despite his civilian clothes, the Doctor said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is Rose Tyler, and our friend on the table is Jack Harkness." His eyes narrowed. "But, I suspect you already know that. Tell me, what does the Time Agency want with him?"

Slight surprise showed on the man's face. "Well spotted, Doctor," he said conversationally before he ordered, "Secure them." The Doctor and Rose found their hands being none too gently dragged behind their backs and cuffed. Two more men approached from the back of the establishment to lift Jack who showed no sign of regaining consciousness anytime soon. "Really, you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble," the Doctor commented airily. "All these people just for us?"

"After what it took to detain you last time, we thought you were worth the extra effort. And, thank you for reminding me. Check him for the sonic device," he directed the officer closest to the Time Lord. A quick search of the Doctor's pockets revealed the sonic screwdriver, which the Agent handed to his leader.

The Doctor's expression turned dangerous as he realised the implication of the commanding Agent's words. "You'll forgive me if you have to remind me of the incident."

Rose, who had been watching the proceedings with a stony glare, now understood as well. "This is the guy who messed with my head?" She was appalled.

The Doctor nodded. "No doubt to protect their little operation here. We must have gotten too close to the truth." "You are partially correct. You got too close, but that was expected. Your main function, however, was to get Captain Harkness here." "What have you done to him?" the Doctor growled. "Oh, I assure you it's nothing _we've_ done to him. In fact, we're quite hoping that his sudden loss of consciousness is an indicator that his missing memories have been restored to him. Now, I think we should find someplace quiet to talk." With a nod of his head, the men guarding them prodded the Doctor and Rose towards the back of the room, away from the small crowd of remaining onlookers. "I know just the place."

As the group approached rear of the restaurant, one disguised Agent moved ahead of them and entered the men's room. The Doctor snorted. "Is this really the time?"

A few moments later, a rather inebriated man was expelled through the door by the Agent who motioned him towards the front of the bar. The drunk stumblingly wandered in the direction indicated and the Doctor and Rose were pushed forward again.

"You want to talk about it in the guy's loo?" Rose asked incredulously. "'Cause I'm not that kind of girl."

"And I'm not that kind of bloke," the Doctor added.

"You are now," one of the armed men murmured derisively as they were hustled through the door.

Inside, Rose crinkled her nose in distaste as the rest of their escort followed. "Thought it'd be cleaner," she opined to no one in particular.

"Won't be here long," the commanding Agent assured her. When the door finally swung shut behind the two Agents who carried Jack, he activated a small device he'd taken from his pocket.

Suddenly, they were somewhere else.

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

When he finally came around, the first thing out of Jack's mouth was an obscenity. This was followed closely by, "What the hell happened to my head?" as he pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. He realised belatedly that his wrists were bound together in a set of handcuffs. Blearily staring at his wrists, he noticed the wall beyond them. Another obscenity escaped his lips. He would recognise that shade of industrial grey anywhere; he was a prisoner of the Time Agency.

He searched his memory, trying to figure out how he had ended up in this cell. The last thing he could remember was being at the bar with the Doctor and Rose. He glanced around the cell. No sign of them. He hoped that was a good thing - that they had escaped.

Still clueless, Jack prodded at his brain a bit more. Suddenly, remembrance washed icily over him and he felt as if his stomach had dropped to the floor. "Emmy," he breathed.

At that moment, the cell door clanged open and a tall, dignified man in Time Agency fatigues entered. Jack recognised him immediately. "Klein," he greeted the German dismissively. "Was hoping I'd never have to see you again."

Looking beyond the officer, Jack studied the man who had entered after him. The blond man was dressed in civilian clothing, but his military bearing was easy to see in the way he stood and moved. A predatory intelligence glinted in his blue eyes. Klein may have been imposing, but this man was dangerous.

"Harkness." Klein's voice dripped with venom.

Jack nodded to the blond man. "Who's your friend, Klein? No, wait. Let me guess. He's one of the Agency's shadow figures. Clearance level so high, he's off the chart." He dragged his gaze over the man again. "No rank, just a code name."

When Jack fell silent, the blond man spoke, "You have a rather high opinion of your importance, Captain Harkness."

"But I'm right, aren't I?" He locked his steely glare with other man's. "You know my name. What do I call you?"

"You may call me Danninger." He clicked his fingers and two broad shouldered Agents entered from the corridor. "Take him to the interrogation room," Danninger ordered as they approached Jack.

"Now boys, your interest in me is flattering, really," Jack started as he was dragged up from the cell's cot. "But I'm not the kind to jump into anything - alright I am, but what do you say we talk about it over a couple of drinks first?" He tried to squirm free of their grasp. They only held him tighter between them, their grip bruising his upper arms. Grudgingly conceding that he could not escape them, Jack allowed himself to be marched out of the cell.

"What do you want from me?" he spat out at Danninger over his shoulder. He'd decided to play dumb, hoping they would tell him what they already knew. He dreaded it was too much. "I quit. Isn't that enough?"

Jack was rewarded with a sneer from Klein that said, 'no', but the older man remained silent.

"I think you know exactly what we want. You have your full memory back thanks to the information provided by your former partner." Danninger's mouth twisted in a parody of a smile. "Ingenious of you to use a song lyric from a back-water century as the key."

Jack's heart fell. "You got to Janette." Guilt pricked at him. He knew he shouldn't have endangered her by giving her his memory trigger. He should have completely wiped his sister from his memories, left no trace with no way for them to be recovered. "Since when does the management allow the use of torture on active Agents?"

"I'll admit Captain Fischer was reluctant, but such a crude extraction method was not required."

Jack's escorts forced him through a door and into another grey room, this one empty save for a chair. He struggled again to no avail and was forced into the chair; sturdy restraint bands were settled and cinched around his chest. The cuffs were removed and his wrists were strapped tightly to the chair arms, his palms up. "She made captain, good for her," he said as he fought against the bonds. "So you blackmailed her. What'd you have over her?"

"That is between Fischer and the Agency. She provided her cooperation in this matter; we will abide by our part of the bargain and forget the information ever existed."

"Until you want something else."

The blond man tisked. "Such a cynic you are Captain Harkness." He motioned forward a mousy woman in a white coat, in her hands a syringe of clear fluid. Jack's eyes widened and he renewed his effort against the straps. "Please Captain, do try to be still. We don't want to do any more damage than is absolutely necessary," Danninger purred as the technician slid the needle into Jack's arm.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

He watched her. As she strained against her bonds, her body vibrated with tension and he felt an echoing tension within himself. The Doctor's eyes grew dark with each movement of her body. His hands ached to reach out to her though he was no less bound than she. Rose had told him that they 'did not do this.' It was a forbidden taste, a longing etched across his soul. One touch of her lips against his own, no matter how stolen that moment was, was not enough for him. He had lost his memories, but he knew from the bottom of his hearts that if there was one truth in the world it was this. He wanted her. He wanted Jack. But at this moment, in this room, he wanted her. So, he continued to watch her with longing in his eyes.

The bonds were far too tight, and she groaned in frustration as all she managed to do in her struggles was to scrape her skin. Sighing, Rose turned towards the Doctor to ask a question before she felt herself frozen under the power of his gaze. He wanted her. It was written in his eyes, his very expression, and in how he held his too tense body oh so casually against the wall. She felt desire pool within her from the sheer lust within his eyes and she swallowed nervously.

In his eyes, they made love. He touched her, stroked her, and loved her with his entire being. She was caught, a moth to his flame, and she felt their connection crackle through the air between them. She might not remember her life before, but she knew this. She wanted him. She wanted Jack. But at this moment, in this room, she wanted him. In their eyes, they made love.

"Doctor?" she asked, wondering when her voice had become so husky.

"Rose." The Doctor blinked and suddenly the moment was gone. Clearing his throat, the Doctor glanced at the floor, avoiding the trapping brown eyes of Rose Tyler. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked, incredulous. "Sorry for what?"

"For looking at you like that. We, we don't do this."

"How do you know?" she challenged, stepping closer to him. "You lost your memories."

"You told me."

"Oh," Rose's disappointed voice echoed through the room. "How can we not do something that feels so right?"

He shrugged. "I can't answer that, Rose. I don't know. But, I'll tell you what I do know."

"What?"

"I know how to get out of here." The Time Lord stepped closer to her, towering over her shorter frame. His body was tense, as if he were holding himself in check by willpower alone.

"How?" she asked in a breathless squeak.

"I'm sorry," he said, before he turned and slid his hand into her pocket. Once his hand grasped the sonic screwdriver, he slowly maneuvered it out of the confines of her hoodie mumbling apologies along the way as he mistakenly, or perhaps not so mistakenly, brushed against her breasts. Her breath hitched with every movement of his hand until he freed the device from her clothing.

"Doctor?"

"You told me, before you lost your memories, that you carried my spare sonic screwdriver. I hoped that the Agents wouldn't think to search you for it." He deftly fingered the device into its proper setting. With a soft click, he was free. "Turn around, Rose. I'll get you next."

A moment later, she too was freed from her bonds. Her breathing was rapid as she looked at him and he felt another apology come to his lips, an apology that she silenced with the press of her lips against his own. "Damn the 'we don't do this,' Doctor." She pulled away after a few seconds and smiled brilliantly at him. "But this is not the place. We need to get out of here and find Jack."

The Doctor grinned and moved to the door, sonic screwdriver still at hand. "One escape coming right up."

* * *

"Where is your sister?"

Jack smiled cockily, his split lip bleeding freely down his chin from the last punch, his head spinning from the drugs he'd been given. He recalled one of the special training sessions he had attended concerning what to do if captured by the enemy. The instructor's advice was simple, to lie and lie frequently, with a bit of the truth thrown in occasionally. "Mardi Gras."

The interrogator punched him again, causing his head to loll to the side from the force of the impact. "Where is your sister?" he asked again, turning towards the tools of his trade that were laid out in loving precision next to him.

"Atlantis," Jack said, eyeing the implements with trepidation. He had never been a big fan of pain, but for his sister he would do what was necessary.

"If you do not start telling me the truth, Captain Harkness, this will get much more unpleasant for you." The interrogator, a man simply known as Sayid, lifted a knife and admired its lustre in the harsh electric lighting of the room. "The human body has such an immense capacity for pain. There is certain artistry in producing the most pain without inflicting permanent damage, or causing death you know. After all, we still want you to be able to talk.

"Take this knife, for example. If I cut you here." With a flick of the knife, a razor thin cut appeared just under his chin. "Here." Flick. "Here." Another flick. "And here, it stimulates your pain centres in such a way that there is a continuous level of agony. Fascinating isn't it?"

Jack's brow broke out in sweat as he clenched his lips to prevent the groan of pain from escaping. He had no intention of letting his interrogator, or Danninger who watched from the corner, know just how this was affecting him.

"Where is your sister?"

"Timbuktu," he broke out through clenched teeth.

Sayid selected another tool, a long rod with a sharply curved end. "Where is your sister?"

"Barcelona."

"Where is your sister?"

Two minutes later, Jack was not capable of much more than screaming. When the word "Dinami" escaped his lips in a pain wracked sob, Danninger smiled. Sayid twisted the rod in his hands and with a final scream, Jack slumped forward spinelessly against his restraints. He'd lost consciousness.

Danninger crossed to his prisoner and pushed his head back, checking under one of Jack's eyelids. "Send for Doctor Alvarez. I want this man revived and ready to start again in thirty minutes," he said calmly. He was unhappy with the rate at which they had been able to draw information out of Captain Harkness, though he did not let it show in his demeanor. Danninger did have to admit he was slightly impressed by the other man's strength of will, but he was far from concerned; he'd broken stronger.

To another Agent who was standing by, he commanded, "Tell intel services to start their research using the partial information we've collected, starting with the Dinami and their homeworld. Emily Harkness is somewhere on that planet in some time zone. It may be possible to find her without any more of Captain Harkness' assistance."

One way or another, Danninger would find the woman he sought and the secret she carried. If the answer could not be gleaned from the Time Agency's extensive records and pain would not convince Harkness to part with the complete details of his sister's whereabouts, there were still options available. The copies taken when his associates' memories were erased may also hold clues - if not to finding Emily Harkness, perhaps to breaking her brother. Failing that, the blonde girl and dark man themselves might prove to be useful tools.


	6. Part 6: Chapters 16 to 18

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Talons of blue tinged ice gripped the branches of the white dusted trees and the air was full of swirling powder. In the white landscape, hidden by the snow, nothing seemed to move but the wind. Then, in the distance, figures appeared. The bulky forms were indistinct in the whiteness, as if some cosmic painter had forgotten to fill in the lines. Their heads were bowed against the onslaught of the storm, trudging faithfully through the severe weather towards their night's camp.

The soft whisper of the snow was broken only by the sound of their feet crunching against the ground and the low, indistinct mumble of a woman's voice. The apparent leader of the group - indicated only by his presence in the lead of the line that snaked through the storm behind him - raised his hand in a signal to stop. He dropped to his knees and felt the knob of a tree. The tree was extraordinary in only its ordinariness, but the leader seemed to know what he was doing. The knob twisted under his hands and with a low rumble, the hillock beside the tree opened to reveal a warm haven for the travelers. Signalling again, the man led the others inside the cave, shaking his shoulders to rid himself of the snow.

The other members of the tribe shuffled inside, mimicking the leader's movements to rid themselves of the snow. The last to enter the cave seemed to be taller than the others, and she pushed back the hood of her anorak to reveal long, dark hair which cascaded off her shoulders to disappear into the white fur of her coat. Emily Harkness flashed a grin at the leader as she, too, shook herself free of the snow. "Beautiful night."

The leader, Hannas, shot her a strange look before he ushered her further into the cave. "You have an odd sense of humour, Denela." 'Denela' was Emily's tribal name. As soon as they passed far enough away, Hannas pressed a symbol on the wall. With another rumble, the stone which sheltered the cave from the storm reset into the face of the hillock - once again hiding the place of safety from the icy darkness outside.

"So I've been told. But if you think I'm bad, you should meet...nevermind."

Hannas shook his head, his shaggy hair scattering droplets of icy water with the movement. "You have done that before, Denela. You hesitate before mentioning anything of your past, though you know we would never endanger a member of the tribe. Is it not time for you to stop fearing for your safety and share the tale?"

Emily's carefree grin dropped as she faced the leader. "It's not my tale to tell, Hannas. There is more at stake than my own safety."

Hannas nodded. "Then you must do as you will, Denela. You are stubborn enough to do so as is."

Her grin returned. "I'll take that as a compliment. When will we reach your winter lands?"

"I expect us to reach the wintering lands before sundown tomorrow. The storm tonight was unexpected, or we would have reached them in the morning."

"Your homeworld's more contrary than my Aunt Macy - at least where the weather's concerned." Emily shivered reflexively as she thought of the icy world outside of the cave. Why she had decided that this world, of all of the possible venues for an anthropological study - or, rather, the pretense of a study - was the right one, she had no idea. No, she did. It had been Jack's idea. Her specialty tended to be tribes that lived either in the plains or jungles. Jack assumed that that meant it would be the last place anyone, especially the Time Agency, would look. She ran her hand through her dark hair with a sigh. She was more than ready to return to the 'real world' despite the good science she was doing on the Dinami homeworld.

Actually, it was not so much the 'real world' that she missed but her twin brother, Jack Harkness. If she closed her eyes, she could picture the flash of his grin, hear his teasing voice. Vaguely, she wondered what he was doing now. If he was in danger, if he was in love, if he was happy, or if he was sad. Emily knew, however, that he did not, indeed could not, wonder the same about her. He had told her of his intention to block his memories of her, and of the Sevateem, in hopes of protecting both her and the artifact that the Sevateem guarded. She sent a mental prayer on the winds for his safety. Jack had been on her mind far more often recently.

Shaking off her thoughts, she followed Hannas into the wide cavern that would be their shelter for the night. The earth and the seclusion from the biting wind brought sweat to her brow, but she knew that the heat was but an illusion. Smiling briefly at Hannas, she headed to a corner of the room to set up her bedroll. One of the women rested a comforting hand on her shoulder before they moved away and Emily released a jaw cracking yawn, much to her surprise. She had not realised that she was that tired. However, she could not go to sleep yet. She needed to eat, and then she would be expected to listen to the Shaman's nightly tale. Yawning again, she braced herself against the wall and waited for the meal of dried meat and fruit to be passed to her.

Chewing thoughtfully, she watched the tribe that had become her family over the past three years. Her dark locks stood out amongst the blonde haired people, and she smiled as she recalled how she had earned her name in the tribe. When she had first arrived on Verata, she had pushed off the hood of her anorak - unthinking of any reactions from the people. They had gasped in shock, while one of them started to call her Denela, or 'shadow hair.' That one had turned out to be the Shaman of the tribe. With his acceptance of her, and her apparently fulfilling a vision of his, she had been brought into the tribe. She had been there ever since.

An aged hand touched her shoulder and Emily looked up at the wizened face of Gaelan, the tribe's Shaman. Offering her a small smile, the old man settled himself at her side. "You look troubled, Denela."

"I'm not, Gaelan, at least not really. I'm just thinking of the past."

Gaelan grinned toothlessly at her. "Ah, the past. Weighty thoughts for one so young."

"Perhaps." Emily stared sightlessly across the cave, but she could hear Gaelan shift beside her.

"No 'perhaps' about it. Why does the past trouble you?"

"I'm finding myself thinking more about the people I left behind the closer we get to the wintering lands. I'm not sure why."

Gaelan hummed thoughtfully to himself. "I think I can tell you why, Denela. The wintering lands are the home of some of our most potent spirits. Is it not possible that you are being warned?" His voice seemed to deepen on the last word almost ominously.

A shiver began to run up her side as she turned to face the aged man more fully. She knew the look in his eyes, for she had seen it before. "Gaelan?"

Gaelan's once clear blue eyes were now white. "Danger comes to you, Denela of the Dinami tribe. It follows on the tail of three. Blue can be trusted. Do not linger here, Emily of the Sevateem."

Emily's eyes widened in shock as Gaelan uttered both her real name and the name of the Sevateem. "Gaelan?" she asked again, and the man suddenly blinked and collapsed against her. "Gaelan!"

He waved off her concern as he shifted to an upright position. "The spirits are demanding tonight, Denela. Did you learn what you needed?"

Emily's face hardened. "I learned that it's time for me to go. The past won't wait forever."

"It never does," Gaelan said sagely. "We will hold the farewell celebration, tonight. You should leave with the dawn."

"Agreed. Gaelan..."

He smiled. "You are welcome, Denela. I will leave you for the moment. I have to arrange your celebration."

Emily watched him leave with a thoughtful frown on her face. If danger was coming her way, it meant that Jack was in trouble. "Please be okay, Jack," she whispered. As expected, nothing answered.

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

As Danninger strode into Klein's office, the German greeted him with a salute and a feral grin. "Herr Danninger, I have been informed that Harkness' time ship has been located. I was about to give the order to have it brought here."

"That is good news, Director," he spoke as a plan was forming in his mind. "But, don't have it brought here just yet. Tag it with a beacon. In the event our current approaches fail, it may prove to be a way to find Emily Harkness."

Klein nodded in understanding. "An engineered escape for Harkness and his associates," he said thoughtfully. "Her concerned brother leads us straight to her."

Danninger smiled. "Also, I want to review the memory disks from Harkness' associates." He paused briefly as he called to mind their names, "The Doctor and Rose Tyler. They may provide some useful information."

"Yes, Herr Danninger. I will retrieve them personally."

* * *

In the complex's control room, Janette Fischer watched as one of the surveillance monitors showed Danninger leaving the room where they were holding Jack Harkness. She knew she probably only had a few minutes, so she moved quickly. Glancing over her shoulder at the preoccupied technician, she covertly switched the monitor feed from 'live' to 'playback'. She didn't know yet what she was planning, but she had to do something - even if it was only to see him and beg his forgiveness.

She left control room and approached the interrogation room. "I have Danninger's authorisation to see the prisoner," she barked to the guard on the door. She didn't of course, but enough people around the base had seen her in his company that they believed it. She was admitted to the bleak, grey interrogation room, the door pulled shut behind her.

Maria Alvarez looked up from where she crouched beside Jack as Janette entered. Coldly, she addressed the newcomer, "You will have to wait to recommence your torture." Her lip turned up in a sneer on the last word. "He is still unconscious."

Janette caught sight of her old partner and her composure slipped away, her hand flying to cover her mouth in an anguished gesture as she gasped. "Oh God, Jack," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Maria stood, studying the woman in the captain's uniform in front of her. "You are not with Danninger and Klein." It was a statement and for a fleeting moment Janette was sure she was going to call for the guard.

Not seeing the point in denying the obvious, Janette said, "No, I'm the one who got him into this mess." Her eyes shone with impending tears. "I must find a way. I'm must get him out."

Maria nodded. "And soon. Señor Danninger will kill him."

"No, Klein would kill him." Her voice hard-edged as her anger welled up inside her. "From what I've seen of Danninger's methods, he is patient, meticulous. He will wait however long it takes to extract the information he seeks, even if that means waiting for Jack to heal before starting in again."

"He won't have to wait that long." Jack's voice cracked with the pain that lanced through his body as he tried to move.

"Jack!" Janette was at his side instantly, tugging at his restraining straps.

"Hey, Jan. Long time no see." His voice was too weak and the attempt at banter failed to relieve her in the way he'd hoped.

Alvarez pressed a dermal infuser to his arm. Jack tried without success to crawl away from it as its contents hissed into his body. "Be at peace, señor. It is only something to help clear your head, to ease some of the pain," she soothed.

Jack nodded and had to admit the painful fog in his brain was lifting some. "I've already given them enough." He sounded a bit stronger. "It's only a matter of time before they find Emily."

Janette broke and words started tumbling out of her. "This is all my fault, Jack. I didn't want to help Danninger. He, he..." She faltered, her tears now falling freely.

His hand shook as he shushed her. "It's okay. I know what the Agency did to you. You had no choice. I should never have involved you in any of this." She nodded mutely and Jack hoped she really had accepted his absolution. "Now, get me out of the rest of these." He indicated the remaining restraints. "Then you get out of here. You can't be involved in my escape. If they find out you had something to do with it, all of this will have been for nothing." Finally free of the bonds holding him to the chair, he slumped forward in it, gathering the strength to stand. "One good thing has come from this. At least I know I wasn't the Agency's butcher and enforcer for those two years." It had been his greatest fear. Now that his memory had returned, he found a new, greater fear had replaced that one: the fear for his sister's safety. "You could never have been like Danninger!" Janette cried.

"You have no idea." Though Janette could not believe it, Jack knew he had darkness in him; he could not deny it to himself. He'd seen it swim at the edges of his vision when either Rose or the Doctor were in danger. If anything ever happened to either of them, he had no doubts that he would go to any lengths to avenge them. He'd have done the same, and still might, to keep Emmy safe.

It would have been his greatest pleasure to take down the Time Agency brick by brick those years ago when they had threatened his sister. But he'd seen that they were too powerful for him to face alone, that they would have destroyed him and taken what they wanted in any case. Faced with those insurmountable odds he had taken the only option available to him. He had hidden Emmy and made sure the Agency couldn't use him as an avenue to get to her. An option that had now failed.

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

The Doctor worked in silence, his very being intent upon the stubborn locking mechanism. Only the loud hum of the sonic screwdriver echoed through the room, and Rose contented herself in watching him in return. Her fingers ached from the need to reach out to him, to touch him, to do far more than just hold his hand chastely within her own. Every movement he made from the placement of his hands on the screwdriver to the rise and fall of his chest with each breath caused her heart to race in reaction. Rose pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to quell the thoughts tumbling through her mind. She wanted him. That one taste, that one kiss, was not enough for her. The feel of his hand brushing against her chest, no matter how accidental that touch was, was something that she longed to feel again.

Her musings were turning down a far more carnal thread; however before she could do more than mentally take off the Doctor's blue t-shirt, his exclamation of triumph caused her mental train to spectacularly derail. "Doctor?"

He stood and turned towards her, his manic grin faltering slightly at the look of desire in her eyes. Swallowing firmly, his Adam's apple bobbing under his skin, the Doctor pushed open the door. "Your escape is ready, Madame Tyler."

Rose kept her eyes locked on his as she walked slowly to his position near the door. Lifting a hand, she trailed it down his side before entwining her fingers between his own. The dark look in his eyes caused a smile to appear on her face as she informed him, "Remind me to tip my rescuer." She pointedly licked her lips as she gazed at him before breaking away. If she gave into temptation, they would never leave the room. Giving his hand a tug, she led him out into the thankfully empty hallway. "Which way?"

"Hmmm?" The Doctor blinked at the question having been far too distracted by the catch of light in Rose's hair. "Ah, which way. I'd say, right. Definitely right."

She looked at him skeptically for a moment before nodding. Hand-in-hand, the two headed down the hallway. Each fought against the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm them; somehow the mere proximity of the other was exquisite torture.

Suddenly, the Doctor pulled her into a darkened doorway, his hand pressed against her lips in an unspoken encouragement to remain silent. Her eyes wide, Rose watched as a strangely familiar looking brunette walked past them. The other woman's expression was guilt-ridden and she felt herself feel strangely sympathetic to the one whom she identified as having been in the bar when they had been captured. The woman turned the corner without noticing them and, breathing a silent sigh of relief, she relaxed against the Doctor's body.

"Let's follow her," the Doctor whispered and a shiver ran down her spine in reaction to his warm breath. Loosening his grip on her body, he grabbed Rose's hand again and together they trailed behind the brunette.

The woman was admitted to a guarded room and the Doctor exchanged a triumphant glance with Rose. "He's there."

"How're we going to get past that guard?"

The Doctor's manic grin impossibly widened. "With a distraction of course - me."

Rose was tempted to point out that he was distracting enough as it was, but she restrained herself. "How're you going to stop 'im from calling for help?"

His grin faltered. "Ah, that would be a problem."

"No it wouldn't," Rose said, "_I_ will distract him."

"Rose, no."

"It's the only way. Don't worry," she pressed another kiss against his lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. "You can come up behind 'im and knock 'im out before anything happens."

With a reluctant nod, the Doctor let her go. Rose mussed her hair with one hand and stepped out into the hallway, affecting a frightened expression as she hurried down the hall towards the guard. She cast terrified glances behind her before she reached the guard, putting her hands on his shoulders before he could protest. "Please! You have to help me!"

Private Mike Greene had been thinking that guard duty was boring. Now, with the frightened girl before him, he silently cursed the thought. "Whoa, calm down and I'll see what I can do. Who are you?"

She sniffed delicately, appearing for all the world to be nothing more than a girl caught in a situation beyond her control. "A...a new recruit. They, they told me that they were going to take my little sister and..."

That explained it. He had been tempted to do the same when he had first been recruited by the Agency, but he knew that there was nothing that could be done. Soon, she would realise that as well. "I'm sorry. There's nothing that I can do." His eyes were intent on hers as she began to tell him what they had planned to do to her 'sister' in an attempt to sway his resolve.

He never noticed the Doctor stealthily moving down the hallway, nor did he notice the shadow that grew on the floor indicating that someone was behind him. He did notice, however, the sharp pain at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The world spun dizzily before him and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Rose and the Doctor shared a grin before he stepped to the door. Pulling in a deep breath, he turned towards Rose with a silent question in his eyes. She nodded, and he slammed open the door brandishing his sonic screwdriver like a weapon.


	7. Part 7: Chapters 19 to 21

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

"Stand away from him," the Doctor snarled to the two women flanking his bloodied companion. His hearts broke to see Jack in this condition. Guilt stabbed him; they had taken far too long to get here while Jack bore the horrifying consequences of his and Rose's dalliance.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed. "It's all right."

"No, it's not. She's working for them." He indicated Janette. "She was there when we were captured."

"No. This is Janette, my partner when I worked for the Agency. They were blackmailing her to get to me, to get to my memories." Jack could see the Time Lord still didn't trust her and probably never would, but at least the murderous look in his eyes had receded slightly.

"Hardly seems efficient since they took them from you in the first place."

Rose squirmed through a space between the Doctor and the doorframe as the Time Lord replied. She let out a small strangled cry when she finally saw Jack's condition.

"I'll be okay, Rose," Jack said to her reassuringly before answering the Doctor. "I _assumed_ the Agency had done it. My memory's returned and now I know that I did it to protect my sister, Emily. She's between the Agency and something they want, and I used to be between them and her. That's not true anymore and we have to warn her."

Maria had been watching the Doctor intently. Now satisfied that he had been somewhat placated and wasn't going to come after them, she spoke, "What has happened to the guard?"

Rose eyed her warily. "He's...sleeping."

"Quickly, drag him in here before someone sees him and raises the alarm!" Janette ordered as she started towards the door.

Rose looked up at the Doctor beside her and shrugged. "She's got a point."

The Doctor moved aside as Janette checked the corridor. "Clear." She moved forward, the Doctor right behind to help. Together they dragged the insensate man into the room.

"If the corridor is clear you should make your escape. There is not much time before Danninger and the interrogator return," Maria advised as she checked the fallen sentry for signs of permanent damage.

"And you are?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor Maria Alvarez. You do not remember, señor. I was the one ordered to wipe your memories. Your young friend's too." She stood up and inclined her head towards Rose. Standing her ground firmly against the Doctor's darkening expression, she continued quickly, "They can be restored. The machine stores a copy before the memories are erased. You'll find the disks for you and the señorita in the memory storage lab, up three levels, east wing of the complex. Now please, you must go."

Jack pushed himself out of the chair, swaying dangerously before Janette put out her hands to steady him. He smiled his thanks to her. Seeing the anxiety on Rose's face, he told her, "Give me a sec, I'll be fine. Really." Rose nodded and reached out to him, adding her support to Janette's.

The Doctor regarded his companions, making a decision. "Rose, you and Jack get out of here. I'll get those disks." He held up a hand to forestall Rose's inevitable argument. "Meet you back at the TARDIS."

"There's no way you'll get him out alone. I'll help," Janette said to Rose.

"No, Jan," Jack stated flatly. He gently drew his arm away from her to show he could stand on his own. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he let his gaze meet hers. "The Agency can't find out you were involved. The guard saw you come in, you're already in danger. What we need is some way to throw off suspicion."

"Señor, I know just the thing." Alvarez dug in the carry-all of medical supplies she'd brought with her. "This." She held up a glass ampule before she slotted it into the dermal infuser she'd used earlier. "A powerful sedative," she explained in response to Jack's questioning look.

Jack nodded appreciatively at the plan. "We leave you unconscious and it looks like we had to force our way out."

"Sí."

Janette's expression was dubious. "Jan, it's the only way."

"Okay, Jack," she accepted grudgingly. "See you in hell." Janette looked to Maria. "Do it."

Maria pressed the infuser to Janette's neck and caught the woman a second later as she swooned under the drug's influence. She eased the Time Agent to the floor and kneeled beside her. "Now go," she commanded and administered a dose to herself. The Doctor arrested her fall as she lost consciousness.

"Excellent advice." He crossed to check the hall. "Rose, you and Jack get to the TARDIS. Don't take any chances. I'm going to find that lab." With that he slipped out of the room.

"Good luck, Doctor," Rose murmured as the Time Lord disappeared.

Jack stooped gingerly to retrieve the infuser from Maria's limp hand and to touch Janette's one last time. Pocketing the device, he met Rose's stare. Her eyes glistened with forming tears and he knew she had finally been given the time to process what had happened to him. He couldn't even imagine what he must look like.

He stood and gathered her in his arms. "Rose, I'm fine. All surface damage." It was a lie. Even as he held her close to him, he could feel the ache of at least one cracked rib and he dreaded to see what a medical scan would reveal. Fortunately, the pain killer Doctor Alvarez had given him earlier was doing its job and none of his injuries seemed life threatening. They were certainly nothing the TARDIS med bay couldn't handle. He and Rose just had to get there.

He caressed her cheek. "Okay?" She nodded mutely and Jack lowered his head to kiss her forehead. At the last moment Rose brought her chin up, her lips connecting with his. His breath hitched at the contact. It had been unexpected, but there was also something in the touch that shook him to the core. He knew he loved Rose, but was it possible she could love him as well? The kiss broke and he stared into her eyes as if searching for something. Reluctantly, he decided this was not the time or place for such an analysis. "We can't stay here. Do you remember how you came in?"

"Yeah, I think so. They sort of zapped us here from the bar and then dragged us to a cell." Jack was glad to see her regret take a backseat to the problem at hand.

"Teleport, great! Can you find the chamber from here?"

"It's up a couple levels, so there was a lift. From here, it would be that way." She pointed.

They left the interrogation room and started down the corridor. Turning a corner, they came to the lift doors. As they reached it, the doors suddenly parted, revealing a slightly startled man in Agency dress. He opened his mouth to apologise and noticed Jack's battered condition. Surprise gave way to bewilderment as he tried to determine what to make of the situation.

In the split second the Time Agent's indecision gave him, Jack was moving. He drew the dermal infuser from his pocket and triggered it against the skin of the man's neck. Rose checked the uniformed man's fall, staggering some under his weight before Jack helped her drag him out of the lift.

"Good thing he didn't remember he had this," he said as he pulled the blaster from the Time Agent's holster and dropped the empty infuser. Thus armed, he took Rose's hand and stepped into the lift.

Two levels up, they stepped out into a conveniently deserted corridor and Rose paused briefly, searching her memories for the appropriate direction before deciding upon the left. They covered the remaining distance to their destination with minimal trouble, only once having to duck into an unoccupied washroom to avoid a small group of enlisted personnel coming off duty.

Outside the teleport chamber, they stopped and Jack pressed an ear against the door to listen for signs of life while Rose kept watch. After a moment he pulled away, frowning. "I can't tell if there's anyone on duty or not," he said in a low voice. "Guess we'll have to risk it. Stay low. I'll go first. Wait for my all clear before you follow." Weapon at the ready, Jack threw open the door.

Pressing the advantage he gained by his sudden intrusion, Jack rushed in, sweeping the sonic blaster over the room and firing once at the sole occupant, a confused technician. The young man crumpled to the floor beside the bank of electronics he'd been inspecting and made no further move.

Jack motioned to Rose who was crouched near the open door. She cast one final glance down the hall and entered, pushing the door shut behind her. Jack was already working at the teleport control panel. "Rose, bring me his wristcomm."

She looked at the fallen man with a certain amount of trepidation. Right before he had launched himself through the door, Rose had caught a glimpse of something in Jack that was foreign to her; his movement held an uncompromising efficiency, his steel blue eyes cold and implacable. There had been no trace of emotion in him as he fired at the teleporter technician. Granted, she'd lost her memory so she didn't know if she'd seen this side of him before, but it was so at odds with the easy-going, bantering man she'd known since the memory loss it left her slightly unnerved. "He's not... I mean, you didn't-"

"No. I used the lowest setting. He's only knocked out." She nodded and bent to comply with his instruction, noting with some satisfaction that the man was still breathing, his pulse strong as she unfastened the wristcomm. Jack regarded the technician coolly before continuing to key coordinates into the teleport console. "He's going to be very cranky when he wakes up though. We should definitely try to be gone before that happens."

Rose crossed the room to get a closer look at his handiwork and to give him the wristcomm. "What you doing?"

"I'm setting the teleport coordinates to what I hope will be something close to the TARDIS. Then we take the wristcomm - thank you," he said as he accepted the device from her, "and set it to erase the destination logs after we leave. That way they won't be able to follow us."

Watching him deftly key the program into the tiny computer, Rose ventured, "You've done this before."

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "Used to do this all the time to sneak off base. Had a deal with the tech - nice girl, redhead. Taught me everything I know about teleporters...and an awful lot about redheads." Jack's tone was nostalgic as he made the last connection from the wristcomm to the teleport's control console.

"Ready. Stand over there," he instructed, gesturing to what looked like a target painted on the floor. Rose took her place and a moment later he dashed to her side.

A low electronic whine filled the room and they found themselves standing on the beach; the sound of waves filling their ears, the cool sea breeze washing over them. Both breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the sturdy blue box, its familiar lines stark in the brilliant moonlight. They were home.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

The image of Jack's bloodied body was not one that he could easily forget. While he had given into the temptation that was Rose, his friend had been tortured. He shook his head, fighting back the vision his mind's eye conjured in a vain attempt to pay attention to his surroundings. The Doctor needed to find the memory storage lab, and quickly, before his own guilty conscience caused him to make a fatal mistake.

In his tortured mind, he saw cold, impersonal hands wield sharp implement after sharp implement in an attempt to force Jack to talk. The Doctor could imagine the agony that Jack must have endured; he could imagine the urge to speak, to say anything that would make the pain stop. "Stop," he told himself sternly, blinking away the guilt. He forced it back into a mental box - a box which, when he had his memories restored, he could examine fully.

According to Doctor Alvarez, the lab should be just around the corner. He pressed himself against the wall and peered around the corner. Thankfully, the corridor beyond was deserted. Darting across the hall, he opened the door without bothering to check if the room was empty and slid inside.

"Ah, Herr Doctor. What a pleasant surprise," Klein greeted him with an oily smile. A sonic blaster was leveled at the Time Lord's stomach. He used the weapon to gesture the Doctor away from the door.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual." He sighed as he obeyed Klein's instructions, coming to a stop next to a counter covered with chemical supplies and beakers. This, he decided, was turning into a bad day.

"I'm hurt. After all the memories we've shared." Klein's smile turned into a grin as he revealed a tiny metal disk grasped between his index and thumb. "I believe this is what you're after."

The Doctor's eyes hardened. "I'm not prone to physical violence, Klein. At least, I don't think I am. Nor have I ever felt the urge to punch someone. For you, however, I'm willing to make an exception."

Klein laughed. "Even without your memories, you're as droll as ever. Threats mean nothing, Herr Doctor, when you cannot follow through."

"Try me."

"Such bravado," he complimented the Time Lord. "You can't fool me that easily, Doctor."

"Shame. And here I was thinking you were a run-of-the-mill miscreant."

The German fought back a growl at the insult. He knew what the Doctor was trying, and he had to give him credit for trying to anger him. "Clever. Too bad it won't work."

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh well, was worth a shot." With the last word, he grabbed a beaker off the counter and threw it at Klein's head.

Klein had been expecting such an act and dodged easily, though in that moment of distraction the Time Lord made his move. In the space of a heartbeat, the Doctor managed to knock the Director to the ground in a full tackle. The impact of his soft flesh against the hard concrete sent the blaster and the memory disk flying from suddenly numbed fingers. "You can't defeat me," he hissed at the alien, trying to use his bulk to knock the other man off of him.

The Time Lord grinned and in that smile Klein had a sudden suspicion that he might have wronged someone far more powerful than the Time Agency. "'Course I can. I'm the Doctor." Without even the smallest measure of guilt, he drew back his fist and hit the Director's chin.

Leaving the other man's unconscious form where it lay, the Doctor recovered the fallen memory disk and searched through the cabinet for Rose's. With the two tiny diskettes in his possession, he looked coldly at Klein. For a moment he was tempted by a darkness that he did not know was within him to extract revenge for the events of the past few days. Revenge for Jack. Revenge for Rose. Revenge for himself.

This was the man who had, poisoned by power, stolen his and Rose's identities. Though he knew Klein had not wielded the knife, he had done as much by standing aside while an interrogator slowly tortured Jack. He was unworthy of the pitiful little life he had. The Doctor's eyes grew dark and had the Director been awake he would have feared for his existence. The 'Oncoming Storm'. The 'Destroyer of Worlds'. They were labels this Doctor knew nothing about without those stolen memories, but from the look in his eyes it was all too obvious just how those names had been given to him.

An image of Rose and Jack flashed in his mind and he knew, in that instant, that he could do nothing to Klein. The Director would live, blessed only because of the knowledge that this was not how he worked. He did not kill out of anger. He did not extract revenge for wrongs wrought upon him or those that he loved. However, there was nothing to say that the Doctor would make it easy for Klein to get out of the mess he found himself in. Working quickly, he trussed the German with the medical tubing he had found in one of the drawers. Once that was done, he slid the disks into his pocket and left the room.

After his confrontation with Klein, escaping the Time Agency complex was almost ridiculously easy.

* * *

Pulling the door shut behind them, Jack suddenly felt the weight of everything that had happened in the last several hours settle on him. The feeling threatened to grind him into the flooring where he stood. The relief of making it back to the TARDIS was washing some of the adrenaline out of his system and he could feel the pain of his injuries gnawing at the edges of his perception. The painkiller was wearing off, actually probably had worn off long ago; only the desperate need to escape had been holding the agony at bay. Now cocooned in the relative safety of the TARDIS, his body was betraying him.

His distress must have registered in his face or posture; the next thing Jack was aware of was Rose taking his hand. She interlaced her fingers with his as she gently tugged him to follow her, leading him down the corridor to the medical bay. Its harsh lighting jarred him, reminding him of the interrogation room for a brief moment as she silently guided him to an exam table and motioned for him to rest.

Jack sat on the edge of the table while Rose filled a basin with warm water and found a clean cloth. Her approach stirred him out of his reverie and he looked up into her compassion filled brown eyes. He was relieved that there were no tears, only a look of solemn determination.

"Jack, we need to get your shirt off," she said softly as if she were addressing a small, lost child. "Then I want you to lie down and we'll do a scan, okay."

A small smirk worked it's way past his exhaustion. "Always knew you wanted my body for your wicked purposes." Regardless, he tried to comply with her instructions and found that there was too much pain as he tried to lift his arms. He winced and shook his head.

"It's alright, just lie back," she soothed as she helped him. Rose stood on tiptoe for a moment while she keyed instructions into the scanner.

'Functional memory's intact,' Jack thought abstractedly as he watched her, fighting the impulse to close his eyes and sink into sleep. Like the Doctor, she could still remember how to do things, just not who she was. He hoped for the Doctor's safety and quick return, and that he would be successful at retrieving the memory disks. Though certain things between them were moving a whole lot quicker, Jack couldn't help remembering what those missing two years had done to him. He couldn't fathom what having an entire life taken would be like, be it as relatively short as Rose's or as long as the Doctor's.

Once she finished setting up the med computer, Rose had returned to the supply cabinet and found a pair of shears. Returning to Jack's side, she set them near the basin and took up the cloth.

"What are you going to with those?" he asked mostly to avoid thinking about what was going through Rose's mind as she set about the task of cleaning the blood from his face.

"When I get done here..." She trailed a feather-light caress over his forehead and into his hair. "I'm going to cut your shirt off. It's ruined anyway."

"Don't take no for an answer, do you?" The quip came out quietly, barely a whisper. Sleep was dragging determinedly at him now and he gave up, succumbing to oblivion before she even replied.

"Nope. Persistent, me," she murmured, grateful that she wouldn't cause him any more pain as she washed his wounds. "Always get my man."

Daubing the last dark red stain from his neck, Rose set to work on his t-shirt. She grimaced as she cut away the bloodied fabric and saw the blossoming black-and-blue marks on his chest and sides. While her heart broke to see him in this condition, she was not quite sure how she felt about the events of the day. From Jack's injuries, to the Doctor's and her interlude, both should evoke far more potent emotions than the numbness that she felt. She was tired. Tired of the rollercoaster ride that they had been on. Tired of fearing for their lives. Just tired. It had been a very, very long day.

A moment later a chime signaling the completion of the medical scan interrupted her contemplation of Jack's visible wounds. Turning to the output the scanner had produced, she looked it over. Beyond the obvious contusions and cuts, the scan output reported that Jack had two broken ribs and some bruising of his internal organs. Thankfully nothing in the medical scan had been marked as critical. She was quickly running out of things she could do for him. Rose knew the medical equipment surrounding her could heal Jack in no time, but she didn't know how to use much of it beyond the scanner.

Lying on a nearby table, Rose spotted the dermal regenerator the Doctor had used earlier - 'could it only be yesterday,' she thought in amazement - to mend her lip after the brute in the alley had hit her. At the time, she'd got a pretty good look at how to use it. She switched it on; if she could do nothing else, she could at least start on Jack's face and chest.

She had nearly eradicated all signs of the abuse he'd suffered from Jack's face when the Doctor had appeared in the doorway. He looked shaken when he took in the damage to Jack's prone form, but had said nothing. He'd simply accepted the tight hug that Rose offered and gone on to study the scanner monitor.

With the Doctor's help, Jack's remaining injuries were healed. Together, the Doctor and Rose finished cleaning up the ex-Time Agent, discarding the rest of his stained clothing and wrapping him a clean bedsheet. Rose followed as the Doctor carried Jack to his room and put him to bed. "I'm gonna stay with him," she said.

The Doctor nodded and pressed a kiss into her forehead. "That's good. I'll be back in the medical bay working out how to get our memories back. Call if you need anything."

"'Kay. Good night, Doctor." She watched as the Time Lord exited the room, feeling her own need for rest pull at her. Toeing off her trainers, she crawled onto the bed next to Jack and let sleep take her.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

Early the next morning, the Doctor burst into Jack's room, a triumphant grin on his face. "I've got it!"

Jack bolted upright. His muscles protested violently to this, making him painfully aware of the previous day's exertions. "Ow," he stated ingeniously. His eyes then trailed to the warmth at his side, where Rose was only just beginning to stir. "What the hell happened last night?" The last thing he recalled was being in the medical bay with Rose. Jack decided things there must have gone well enough considering he was only suffering some muscle pain this morning. He certainly didn't remember asking Rose to accompany him to bed.

Rose blinked, her mind too sleep fogged to recognise what either of the two men were talking about. "Wha'?"

"I know how to restore our memories. Get to the med bay as soon as you get some clothes on, Jack. Once that's done, we're off to rescue your damsel in distress." With those words, the Doctor was gone leaving his mystified companions in his wake.

"And a good morning to you too, Doctor," Jack mumbled to the now empty doorway. Thinking to himself that if his sister Emily was anything it was not a damsel, he looked to Rose beside him. "Hello," he said, a trace of confusion in his voice.

"Hullo," Rose echoed with a faint smile. She made no move to get out of bed. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

"A little, yes."

"I was worried 'bout you. So when the Doctor carried you in here, I decided to stay. Jus' to make sure you were alright," Rose explained anxiously. She suddenly felt somewhat flustered under his gaze. Nothing had happened; she was still fully clothed, but it had suddenly become rather awkward in Jack's room.

Seeing her anxiety he gave her a reassuring smile. "Thank you." Distractedly he added, "You're always welcome in my bed," as he began to extract himself from the sheets. His mind returning to thoughts of Emmy and the peril she faced from the Time Agency, he headed to the wardrobe. Opening the doors, he searched through the closet for fresh clothing.

Rose's jaw dropped as Jack got out of bed, naked. Quickly, she averted her eyes and blushed a brilliant scarlet.

"I think you'd like Emmy," Jack said conversationally as he pulled out his selections. "She's..." his voice trailed off as he turned towards the bed. Rose's face was turned away from him and he could see that the tips of her ears had turned red. At that moment he became aware of his nudity. "Sorry."

"'S alright," Rose replied, still looking at the opposite wall.

He quickly pulled on his jeans. "You can look now. You could look before, but..."

She carefully turned towards him, "'Kay." Her brow furrowed in thought as she considered her next words. Taking a deep breath, Rose began, "Jack..."

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he put on his t-shirt.

"I'm scared," she quietly confessed.

"Oh Rose, honey." He crossed to her, her distress muting his other concerns. Kneeling in front of where she sat on the bed, he gathered her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to lose you."

He pulled away enough to look her in the eye. "How could you think that? You aren't gonna lose me." He gave her a small smile. "You're stuck with me."

Her eyes were bright with forming tears. "No I'm not, not me. When I get my memory back, we'll go back to 'we don't do this'. And I'll lose you, and I'll lose the Doctor, and I don't want that."

Jack was confused at the phrase. "How do you mean 'we don't do this'?"

Rose paused, catching her lower lip between her teeth as she considered her words. "Us. All of us. Love. A relationship. The Doctor told me that I said 'we don't do this.' And I don't understand why not."

"Well, he's right. Or, as least...we haven't." He drew back from the hug, letting his hands drop to cover hers. "I want you to know that I love you, that I love the Doctor. But there's always been something in the way: another adventure, another megalomaniac, another injury. We were too busy living to consider what could be."

"We were stupid. I don't want to go back to that. I want you. I want the Doctor. I want us to be together." She knew that she sounded like a spoiled child, but she didn't care.

"I know," he soothed, "and I'd be lying if I told you I felt otherwise. But you can't hide from your past. Believe me, I know. That's all that you'd be doing if you didn't get your memories back."

"I don't like it."

"I told you, you're stuck with me. I'll still be here for you when you get your memories back." Jack smiled encouragingly.

Rose's gaze dropped to her hands, covered with Jack's, her mind whirling with one thought. "And the Doctor?"

"Him too." Though he was not sure if it would be in the way that she wanted.

Rose smiled weakly as she looked at him. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered.

Jack leaned forward to brush his lips softly against hers. As he pulled away, he murmured, "You're welcome." Standing, he smiled and put his hand out to take hers. "Come on, the Doctor's waiting."

* * *

The TARDIS medical bay now seemed ominous to Rose Tyler as she followed Jack inside. Though it seemed like any other room, admittedly with a lot more gizmos and whatchamacallits than anywhere else that she had seen so far, it was not as friendly. The console room thrummed with the ship's heartbeat, something which - despite its alien nature - made it feel like home. Here, however, the sound was muted leaving only the glowing lights and the low hum of various instruments to echo in her senses.

Part of her, she realised, did not want the memories back. Though memories make the man, or in her case, the woman, she knew that they would keep her from the men that she loved. In the blank slate that had become her life, she felt strongly about three things. She loved the Doctor. She loved Jack. She did not want to lose that.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose as Jack and the Doctor fussed over the device that they would use to restore their memories. How could she go back to 'we don't do this?' She blinked away tears.

"I'm going first," the Doctor declared once they were finished. Lying down on the bed, he boldly met Jack's eyes and dared him to disagree.

"You sure about this?" Jack asked, though he did not need to see the Doctor's nod to know the answer. With a deep sigh, he activated the device and proceeded to destroy this happier version of the man he loved.

Across the room, she watched the Doctor's body arch off of the table, his mouth open in a silent scream. Rose's hand drifted to her mouth as she watched almost a thousand years' worth of memory return in the space of a heartbeat. His chiseled features grew heavy as the weight of those years returned, and though his eyes had yet to open again Rose knew that the old Doctor, a stranger to this new her, had returned. A tear of mourning escaped her eye as she wished the man she knew farewell.

The whine of the device faded to nothingness, replaced by the normal sounds of the medical bay. The Doctor's body lay unnaturally still; only his shallow breathing indicated that he still lived. Jack wiped back a tear at the sight. To have all that pain, all that weight of times long past, return so quickly after being absent had to be heart breaking. He held out a hand to touch the other man's shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie, perhaps, but more out of concern.

The Doctor's eyes, no longer a clear blue but a darker, more ominous, sapphire snapped open. Jack dropped his hand in shock as it suddenly dawned upon him that this man was no longer as open, no longer as willing to accept and give comfort, as the memoryless version.

"Well," the Time Lord said, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead, "That was fun."

"You're kidding, right?" Rose asked, before belatedly recalling that this was not the man she knew.

His head turned at the sound of her voice and he gave her a strange look before he pulled himself off of the bed. Standing somewhat unsteadily, he smiled for his companions' benefit. "I think I know why the Agency chose to put their mindwipe victims in a bar."

Jack shook his head, still feeling somewhat awkward around this new-old version of the Time Lord. "Rose, you're next."

Rose's eyes widened as she stepped away from them. "I don't want to go back to the way it was! I don't want my memories back."

"Rose..." Jack began, but the Doctor cut him off.

"Rose," he said, holding out a hand, "We need you back. I need you back. Without your memories, you're not Rose Tyler."

She sniffed, shaking her head in denial. "I _am_ Rose Tyler."

"Rose, please."

Rose looked deep into his eyes and read that his love was still there, but hidden. She resolutely wiped away reflexive tears as she nodded sullenly. They had to do it, yes. She had to become Rose Tyler once again, and not have this blank slate of a life. Rose slowly made her way across the room and climbed onto the bed. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she turned towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, before I go," she raised her hand to forestall any objection on his part. "Before I go, there's something that I want to do." Reading the silent approval in his gaze, she grasped the edge of his shirt and pulled him down to her level. Rose pressed her lips against his in one last kiss, lingering for a moment before pulling away again, tears pouring silently down her cheeks. "Good bye," she whispered, and nodded for Jack to activate the device.

Her reaction was not as dramatic as the Doctor's, nor was she silent in her expression of the pain she felt at the onslaught of her memories. Rose's scream echoed through the medical bay, bringing tears to the eyes of both of the men who watched her anxiously. When she stopped, the room echoed with its newfound silence. Her lips moved, silently voicing the thought that was foremost in her mind.

The Time Lord moved to her side, his hand gently touching her shoulder. "Rose?"

"Damn the 'we don't do this.'" Rose said, and opened her eyes.


	8. Part 8: Chapters 22 to 24

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

Jack wasn't certain what to think. For those to be Rose's first words, could it mean that she remembered?

The Doctor swallowed noticeably at her words. He remembered all that had happened between himself and Rose while he had not known who he was. Judging by the expression on her face, he knew that she did as well. 'Damn the we don't do this,' he mentally repeated. If only he could. Forcing himself to respond, he asked, "Rose, are you alright?"

She wondered if he recalled everything that had happened between them, though judging from the Doctor's tone of voice she suspected he did not. Her heart twinged painfully at the thought. He didn't know. They were back to the 'we don't do this.' "I'm fine." She was anything but.

"Okay..." Jack looked at her suspiciously for a moment, but he decided to let the matter drop. He had a greater concern; he had to get to Emmy before the Time Agency. "We need to get to the Verata before the Agency."

"Right then. Jack, I'll need those coordinates. Rose?" The Doctor shared a pointed look with her. He knew that something was wrong, but she was not talking.

"I'm fine," she repeated firmly. "Go on." Rose waved them towards the door, struggling to maintain her composure.

The Doctor looked unconvinced. Sparing her one last concerned glance, he led Jack out of the room.

In the silence that the two men left in their wake, Rose looked at the door with a bleak expression. Finally giving into the urge, and with only the TARDIS as a witness, Rose bowed her head and began to cry.

* * *

After setting the coordinates Jack had given him, the Doctor disappeared from the console room. The journey to the Dinami homeworld was going to take twenty minutes and Jack assumed the Time Lord needed some time alone. The restoration of only two years had left Jack feeling disoriented. He couldn't imagine that the restoration of nine hundred years' worth of memories was exactly the sort of thing one could shake off in a moment.

Left alone and knowing he could do nothing more for his sister at that moment, Jack soon found his thoughts turning to Rose's earlier confession and her first words in the med bay. He could only assume that she remembered, that she still wanted more.

The question was - did the Doctor? Jack chewed on his lower lip as he began to pace. Without the burden of his past, the Doctor had been willing to pursue a deeper relationship with them. Weighed down by the entirety of nine centuries of memories and restraint, could that true of the current version of the Time Lord?

The Doctor could hide a great deal behind his blue eyes, though Jack could easily tell that he cared very much for both Rose and himself. However, there was no way of asking how the other man felt beyond a direct confrontation; a discussion that, he knew, would only cause the Time Lord to run.

He was startled out of his thoughts a few minutes later when the Doctor returned. Jack was grieved to note the reappearance of a dark jumper and the black leather jacket. He knew the Time Lord's formidable emotional armour was firmly back in place and Jack was uncertain how to relate to him once more. Part of him, he now recognised, had begun to mourn the loss of the emotionally open amnesiac.

The Doctor moved past Jack, sparing him a brief nod, to check the TARDIS' control panel. Satisfied that they would arrive on Verata without incident, he seemed to brace himself for the next words he uttered. "Jack, I'm sorry all of this has happened."

Jack shook his head. "Hey, Doc. Not your fault. I'm sick of everyone apologising when there's nothing they could have done."

"No, it is my fault. You were well off of the Time Agency's radar before I started asking questions," he confessed.

"Questions?" An understanding dawned in Jack's expression and quickly transmuted to a look of betrayal. "You don't trust me."

The Doctor's hearts ached at the pain written on Jack's face. Part of him longed to reach out to the man, to defy convention and his own reluctance, to gather the former Time Agent into his arms. He stepped forward. "Jack, it's not that. Never was that."

Jack slid away from him and the Doctor saw that his expressive blue eyes had turned cool and emotionless. He had only seen this side of Jack a few times since they'd met - the conman. He knew Jack's features could convey anything, but his eyes would not betray his true feelings.

Silently damning himself, the Doctor reached out for him, grasping his wrist. He couldn't let his companion, his friend, misunderstand him this way. He swore in Gallifreyan before continuing, begging, "Jack, don't." His grip tightened as Jack tried to pull away.

"Let go," Jack bit out through gritted teeth, the façade crumbling.

"No, not until you listen to me." Jack started to step back, trying to gain the leverage he needed to break loose of the Doctor's grip on his arm. He never got the chance to complete the motion. The Doctor grabbed his upper arm with his other hand and jerked him to a stop. "I just wanted you to be whole. I know what it's like to keep running from a past that you can't remember. I just wanted to help." That was invariably the case with the Doctor's life. He only wanted to help, but inevitably the people he cared about got hurt in the process.

Some of the tension drained out of him at the Doctor's words, but Jack remained silent.

The Doctor continued. "I didn't want to get your hopes up. I was trying to protect you from running into another dead end."

Before Jack could reply, the TARDIS' console emitted the high pitched whine that signified the start of its landing sequence. The two men's eyes slipped away from each other, and the Doctor released Jack's arms. "Well, looks like we're here."

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

The Doctor smiled faintly and turned towards the console, knowing that there was plenty that had been left unsaid. But, there were far pressing matters to attend to. He resolved that sometime, and soon, they would clear the air between them. It was the least that he could do after causing this mess in the first place.

He flipped a few switches on the console and his smile turned to a frown as he took note of the conditions outside. The current storm would pose a problem in locating Jack's sister. "It's not pleasant outside. Get Rose and stop by the wardrobe room. Dress warmly because there's a blizzard beyond those doors."

Without bothering to reply, Jack departed leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-three**_

Striding down the TARDIS corridor towards Rose's room, Jack tried unsuccessfully to avoid thinking about what had just happened between himself and the Doctor. He was upset with the Doctor, with himself. He wished he could forget the whole thing; there was no time to deal with it right now.

He'd almost succeeded in shoving away the turmoil in his mind by the time he reached Rose's door. Putting out a hand to knock, he caught sight of the angry red mark on his wrist that the Doctor's strong grip had left as Jack had struggled against it. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, fighting back the looming storm of emotions that would drag him away from the more pressing matter - Emmy.

Letting out a deep breath, he knocked at the door. "Rose, it's me." Receiving no answer, he pushed the door open. The room was awash with all things Rose, yet it did not hold the young woman. He moved on to the wardrobe room. After pulling on a warm set of clothes, he found the outerwear he needed. He then went on to locate similar items for Rose. Now he only had to find the girl herself. Arms full of cold-weather gear, he started back to the last place he'd seen her.

Coming to the med bay door, he shouldered his way through. "Rose, we're here-" She turned her face away from him when he entered but not before he saw her tears. Dumping the armload of clothing on a chair, he hurried to where she sat on the exam table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," she lied, her voice shaking perceptibly.

"Don't do that," Jack chastened gently as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Not to me. Do you remember what I told you earlier?" He suspected that she did. Her words after regaining her memories provided a partial confirmation and he knew the Doctor remembered at least part of what had happened; the Time Lord's apology and the fact that he had not questioned the need to get to the Dinami homeworld proved as much.

Lifting a hand to turn her face to him, he wiped her tear streaked cheek with his thumb. "I'm still here." 'And still in love with you,' he added silently.

Though she faced him, her brown eyes still did not meet his. "I do remember," Rose admitted softly. "An' I remember what happened between me and the Doctor, but I don't think he does." Her concern-filled gaze lifted to meet his at last.

"Give him some time. Things can't be easy for him right now. As hard as it was to get your memories back, it must be forty times worse for him." Suddenly, Jack felt his own heart beginning to soften for the Time Lord. It was true he had jumped to conclusions in the console room, but it still hurt that the Doctor had gone behind his back. It did not matter how good his intentions were.

Rose nodded her understanding and Jack sighed heavily, releasing her. "Unfortunately, life is getting in the way again," Jack said. He went to the chair and picked up the jumper and warm trousers he'd selected for her. Handing them to her, he said, "We need to go. Get changed, I'll wait outside."

As he turned towards the door, she reached out and caught his arm. "Jack, don't go." She didn't know why, but she really didn't want to be alone at the moment. He looked back briefly, a question in his eyes, before he shrugged and turned away to let her change. To break the silence that had settled, she asked, "So, what's your sister like? You've never mentioned her before."

There was a shade of regret in his voice when he replied. "I didn't remember her before the Agency unlocked my memory. I had to forget her completely to keep her safe from them."

The tone of those words caused Rose to cast a worried glance over the man; she could see his anxiety clearly written in his posture. He fell quiet for a moment before he straightened his shoulders and brought his head up. When he spoke next, Rose was gratified to hear the smile in his voice. "How to describe Emmy?" he asked himself aloud. "She's got a wicked sense of humour, quirky and sarcastic. God, I never know what she's going to say next. Too bright for her - or _my_ - own good. You know, I got in more trouble because of her. Don't breathe a word of this to her, but she always was smarter than me. There were times when I was just in awe of how her mind works."

Rose raised an eyebrow at the admission. She had met very few people that she would say were more intelligent that Jack. "Dr. Emily Harkness," Jack was saying as Rose finished tugging her pullover into place.

"Done," she told him. "So, doctor of what?"

He turned as he answered as if by rote, "Anthropology, specialising in primitive tribal cultures of temperate to tropical climates. And more specifically, those of non-indigenous peoples."

She stopped pulling on a fur-lined boot and stared blankly at him for a second. "I have no idea what half of that meant."

He grinned. "Don't worry about it. The stuff's pretty dry and boring anyway." The grin faltered. "I just hope she's going to be alright."

Rose stood and closed the small space between them. "We'll find her in time. She'll be safe," she assured him, her arms encircling his waist as she clung fiercely to him for a moment. He held her to him just as tightly, taking the comfort she offered.

Before she released Jack, Rose kissed him, gently massaging his lips with hers. Though he responded readily, when they drew apart the questioning look he'd worn earlier had reappeared.

"We're doing this," she confirmed as she offered her hand to him. "Coming?"

* * *

When the TARDIS landing sequence began, the Doctor had once again performed a little 'Spock', scanning Verata for genetic patterns similar to Jack's before selecting a landing spot close to the best match. In the intervening time, he'd been trying to refine the search. Though he didn't much mind the cold, he knew his companions would greatly appreciate the shortest possible exposure to the wintry conditions outside. By the time Rose and Jack returned to the console room, he'd only been able to determine the general direction they needed to head.

He looked up at the soft sound of their approach, noting with a small measure of jealousy their intertwined hands. Immediately, he chided himself for feeling that way. He was the one holding out against them, doggedly trying to bury the love he felt for Rose, for Jack. If his companions found solace in each other, all the better.

"There you are," the Doctor said cheerily, concealing his true feelings. "All ready to play in the snow?"

Jack cast him a small smile laced with irony. Rose said nothing, instead busying herself with the heavy coat she carried.

It pained him that Rose would not meet his eye. By not acknowledging what had happened, he was just hurting her, but he knew he would only hurt her more by not being able to act on what was between them. He reflected that Jack had been absolutely right in his hesitancy to change their relationship before their memories were restored. The Doctor could easily recognise that part of him had wanted to remain without his memories, without his hurt, without his burden. Only in that state had he been able to give in, to acknowledge that he wanted to 'do this.' He had been able to give into the desire to have more. However, he knew that in doing so he had only hurt those that he cared about. The Time Lord had given into temptation without his memories, and now he had to live with the aftermath of those events. It seemed to be his fate in life to hurt his companions. He resolutely told himself to stop; this was not the time.

"Jack, hand us that wristcomputer of yours," the Doctor said, holding out his hand for the item. "The TARDIS sensors have located a genetic pattern similar enough to yours to be a blood relative. Let's hope it's your sister. I've landed us as near as I was able. Now it's a matter of searching."

The former Time Agent crossed the room to hand him the device. However, the Doctor noted that this time Jack stood apart from him rather than next to him. There was a distance between them that had never been there before, and he felt a pang of sadness at that realisation.

The Time Lord sighed as he accepted the wristcomm and deftly keyed in the commands that would find the genetic trace they hoped was Emily's. When he had finished, he handed the device back to Jack, and asked, "What does the Time Agency want?"

"I'm not sure. But I know Emmy's the link to it."

The Doctor was reassured that Jack would meet his eyes. Though there was still some aloofness there, he knew they would eventually be okay.

"Right then. Shall we go?" Rose asked before the two men could get into a long discussion. She felt as if her heart was broken, but she resolutely told herself that this was not the time to indulge in a sulk. The Doctor and Jack needed her to be strong; they needed her to carry on without allowing her emotions to have dominance. She loved Jack. Part of her was thrilled to know that he shared her love, though at this moment she knew that his sister's safety outweighed all other concerns. She loved the Doctor, but she suspected that she would need to console herself that she and Jack would only be able to love him from afar. Even so, she still could not look him in the eye.

Nodding, the Doctor led the way to the exit. The door squeaked as it swung open to reveal a world blanketed in white outside. He squinted against the storm-dimmed light that reflected against the already fallen powder. Whistling 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland,' the Time Lord stepped into the swirling snow.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-four**_

Rose cast a worried eye behind them as the comforting shape of the blue box that was their home disappeared in the swirling white powder. Her footprints were already fading in the storm swept drifts, and she hoped that they would be able to find the TARDIS again despite the blizzard. She knew that she would be hopelessly lost were it not for the Doctor and Jack.

Her stomach grumbled noisily as they trudged through the snow, and she silently cursed herself for not grabbing a snack from the TARDIS' kitchens before they had left. Rose struggled to keep up with the longer strides of the two men. "Oi! Would you two slow down a little? Some of us can't walk that fast."

The Doctor immediately turned towards her, his expression lost in the white washed wind. "You okay?"

"What do you think? I'm walking through snow drifts that are over my knees, I'm freezing, and I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Of course I'm not okay."

The Time Lord reached into his pocket, holding out a slightly squished banana. "Here you are. Always like to keep one handy," he explained as he fixed her with a daft smile. "Never know when you'll need a handy source of potassium."

Unnoticed by the Doctor, Jack circumspectly made certain his blaster was still in his holster.

Rose looked at him in shock and accepted the food with a skeptical look on her face. The stem was still slightly green, but she could not fathom why he would keep a piece of fruit in his jacket pocket. Then again, she couldn't understand why - or how - he could keep some of the items he had in there. The last time she had asked he had gotten rather evasive. "Um, thanks?"

She peeled the fruit as carefully as she could given the heavy mittens that covered her fingers. Disregarding any sense of decorum, she devoured the banana.

"Looks like we're getting close," Jack said after glancing at his wristcomm. "The signal's a little distorted and no one in their right mind would be out in this weather, so I suspect there might be a cave system ahead."

"Wonder what that says about us? Hope it'll be warm there," Rose commented to no one in particular. Neither of the two men replied.

* * *

The fire cast dancing shadows on the cavern walls, highlighting the pictographs of tribesmen hunting various beasts. Emily cradled the earthenware mug in her hands, seeking to absorb as much warmth as possible from the soup given the rapidly dropping temperatures outside. One of the Dinami, Taern, was sprawled across from her, noisily sipping his soup. Janalas kept watch at the cave's entrance, some distance away.

Suddenly, Janalas' voice carried across the cave to them. "Three travellers approach."

Emily looked up from her drink, a frown playing across her face. "Gaelan said that trouble would follow on the tail of three."

Standing from his place by the fire, the elder tribesman said, "Denela, we will see what these want." He pointed her away from the cave's mouth. "Hide yourself. There is another way out. Use it if you must."

She nodded and gathered her pack and the outerwear she had shed in the relative warmth of the cave. Emily slipped away from the small campfire and into the shadows at the back of the cave. She waited in the darkness, straining her senses to hear the small sounds made by the Dinami men as they waited restlessly by the entrance. Seconds stretched into eternity though it could only have been a minute or two before she heard the unfamiliar voice. "Hello," it said brightly in what Emily placed as a British accent. "We're looking for a woman, an off-worlder."

Taern's gruff voice replied, "There are no others."

"You sure 'bout that?" the Briton asked, unconvinced.

"Look," a new voice cut in impatiently, "the scan says there's someone else here..." She instantly recognised her brother's familiar tenor.

"Johnny!" she cried, leaping away from her cover to sprint towards the entrance.

"Emmy?" Jack was incredulous as he pushed past the Dinami warriors. He could clearly see Emily's familiar features in the firelight, her dark hair billowing behind her as she raced towards him. The ex-Time Agent held open his arms to catch his twin in his embrace.

Simultaneously, through laughter and tears, they spoke, "You know I hate that name."

Janalas and Taern shook their heads at the reunion and the impetuousness of their charge.

The Time Lord stepped forward and held out his hand to the tribesmen. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler, and the man who currently has your friend in his embrace is Jack Harkness."

Taern looked critically at the hand, but with a shrug took it within his own. Emily had taught him the meaning of that gesture sometime earlier. "I am Taern of the Dinami tribe. My clansman is Janalas. We are Denela's guardians, sent to ensure that she reaches the city in safety."

Emily interrupted any response that the Doctor could make as she quizzed her brother. "What are you doing here? Why do you remember me? And how the hell did you find me?" The anthropologist had pulled away from the hug just enough to look at Jack's expression as she asked her questions.

"You're in danger, Em. The Time Agency is on its way. We're gettin' you out of here before they find you."

"Who's we?" she asked, finally registering that her brother was not alone.

"Why do you silly apes need two introductions?" He winced as Rose smacked his shoulder, but he was relieved that she seemed to have recovered from at least part of her earlier despondency.

Rose smiled. "I'm Rose Tyler, that's the Doctor. Don't mind him, he's an acquired taste."

"Oi!" the Doctor protested. "A little respect?"

"Yeah, and that means what to me?" Emily asked, making mental note of the byplay between them.

"They're my friends. And the Doc's our ride outta here," Jack explained.

She was rather interested to note the particular emphasis her twin had placed on the word 'friends.' "Oh. Okay. Hi, I'm Emily."

Rose smirked. "I think we got that."

"We gotta go, Em. And we gotta go now," Jack insisted. "I don't know how far behind us the Agency is."

She nodded. "Just a sec." Emily darted to the back of the cave, gathering her discarded cold weather gear and her pack before returning to the others. She pulled out the food supplies that had been buried in her rucksack and offered them to the Dinami. "Taern, Janalas, let Gaelan know that I found my brother and that I'm safe. I don't know if I'll be able to return, but thank you." She donned the anorak and her gloves as she spoke.

"Denela," Taern said as he smiled, "it was our honour to escort you." Placing a hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder, he murmured a traditional wayfarers blessing in the Dinami language.

Echoing the blessing, the anthropologist saluted the two warriors and turned towards her brother. "What are you waiting for? I thought you said we needed to go now."

Rose nodded. "Good idea, it's warm back in the TARDIS." However, she did not look forward to the walk back to the time machine.

Emily looked at the Doctor, finally recognising that he was not dressed for the weather. "You're going out there like that?"

The Time Lord shrugged. "I got here like this."

"But, won't you get cold?" She was rather perplexed by Jack's friend.

"Nah, wonders of a bi-vascular system. I'm comfortable." He began to whistle a jaunty 'Let it Snow' as he led the way out of the cave.

* * *

Jack and Emily struggled to converse through the strong winds, their shapes veiled by the blowing snow. The Doctor dropped back to join Rose as they forced their way through the heavy drifts, shooting concerned looks at her as they walked. He wished he knew how to fix the distance between them. He wished he could give into the desires of his hearts to have more.

She glanced at him through the storm, the swirling flakes obscured some of his face but she could see the expression in his eyes. Hidden behind concern and worry, behind the layers of guilt that he carried on his soul, she could see love. He still cared for her.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, wishing that she could feel his fingers through the thick wool. Giving the hand a slight squeeze, she caught the smile that he gave her. It was going to be okay.

The familiar blue box stood out in stark contrast to the bleak white landscape around it, and the Doctor and Rose picked up their pace to reach the TARDIS.


	9. Part 9: Chapters 25 to 27

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-five**_

The TARDIS doors swung open to admit a blast of cold air, a fair amount of snow and the four travellers. The time ship seemed to protest as they shook off the rapidly melting flakes and left small puddles of water on the decking.

Anxious to get away from the frozen planet, Jack dashed up the ramp to the console followed closely by the Doctor. Checking the scanners, he was displeased to note they had company. "The TARDIS is tracking another ship making temporal orbit," he announced.

"The Agency?" Rose asked in a worried voice.

"Who else? I knew they'd figure it out. Looks like we found you just in time," Jack told his sister.

"We should get out of here." The Time Lord initiated the flight sequence. With a familiar wheezing groan, the TARDIS entered the vortex.

Emily had been looking around the room in amazement. Her expression turned worried as the conversation penetrated her awe. "If they've come this close, are the Sevateem in danger? Wouldn't they be the next logical target?"

"Sevateem?" The Doctor's expression darkened as he turned to face the anthropologist.

"Yes. They're the tribe I was studying when the Time Agency took an interest in one of my papers." Emily was slightly shaken by the impression of immense age within the man's eyes and she briefly wondered just how her brother had become associated with him: a man who was unaffected by freezing temperatures and who piloted this, quite frankly, unbelievable ship.

"Why the Sevateem?"

"One of their sacred objects is purported to have an extraordinary influence on or link to time. The warriors of the tribe guard a lonely hillock, but there's nothing there. From all appearances, I would have said it was mythical until the Time Agency took an interest.

"You know the Sevateem, Doctor?" As Emily asked the question, something connected in her mind. "You're _the_ Doctor? The 'Evil One?'" Her tone was one of plain disbelief.

Jack raised an eyebrow. His voice was dry with a hint of amusement as he repeated, "The 'Evil One?'"

Rose suppressed a mirthful grin. The image of the Doctor with devil's horns was not one to come to her readily.

"Nobody's perfect," the Doctor responded a bit defensively. "But that's overstating things a little."

"I must say they've certainly done you no justice with the iconography. Can't see the likeness at all."

"Iconography?" Rose asked, nearly tripping over the word. She was grinning, still unable to chase away the image in her mind.

"Oh yes, there's a carving," Emily enthusiastically replied.

Wishing to change the topic of conversation, the Doctor prompted, "So, back to this object."

"Oh right, as I was saying I didn't even believe the Matrix existed until-"

The Doctor's stomach dropped at the word. "Matrix?" he cut her off. "It's called the Matrix?"

Emily nodded. She opened her mouth to add more, but she never got the chance to speak.

"Oh no. They didn't," the Doctor said mostly to himself, a look of dread on his face.

Seeing the Time Lord's expression, a sense of worry crept over Rose. "Doctor, what is it? Who didn't do what?"

He didn't answer as he raced to set the coordinates for Ampelle. In an instant Jack was lending a hand, automatically doing his part to get the ship ready to go.

"Tell us what's going on, Doctor," Jack rumbled. Something had the Doctor seriously distressed. Jack had learned early in his travels with the Time Lord that anything that spooked the Doctor was usually very bad.

Speaking quickly, his hands flying frantically over the control console, the Doctor answered, "During the War, the Time Lords got pretty desperate - hiding agents and technology anywhere they thought their enemies wouldn't find them: pocket universes, primitive planets, things like that."

"So, you think this Matrix is a _Time Lord_ artifact?" Jack asked in astonishment.

"Almost certain," he confirmed.

"And now the Agency's got wind of it."

"Yeah, but...what is it?" Rose queried.

The Doctor offered her a little smile. However, the expression did not reach his eyes. "The entirety of my people's knowledge in one neat package."

Jack gave a low whistle, impressed. "That'd bring 'em out of the woodwork and it seems it has - in force." The secrets of the race that produced the TARDIS, that produced someone like the Doctor, the Time Agency would be _very_ interested in something like that. "We can't let them get it."

"So glad you agree." With a flick of a switch, he set the TARDIS in motion.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-six**_

The forests of Ampelle were awash with the colours of fall. Gold, maroon, orange, and muted green combined in a dizzying display that was only emphasized by the setting sun. Despite the multi-hued world around her and the dead leaves beneath her feet, Leela's steps were swift and silent as she moved through the forest. The tracks of the dinabeast had led her on a merry chase; however she knew that her prey was tiring. Her lips stretched into a smile as she thought of the meal that they would have that night. It was only proper that the Tale Fire be complimented by such a delicacy as dinabeast after all.

She paused at the edge of a clearing, her sharp eyes easily picking out the crouched shape of the creature between the long blades of grass. Hefting her spear, she took note of the wind direction and pulled back. In the grass, the dinabeast's ears twitched as it became aware of its danger. A new sound, however, distracted it from its impending death. The noise started low - a high pitched wheezing that grew louder as if the fabric of reality were being torn.

Leela threw the spear and watched with satisfaction as it flew true through the air...to come to a shuddering stop, pinned against an object that had not been there before. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she took in the all too familiar features of a blue police box. The spear still vibrated from the force of her throw, stuck against a sign that declared the box as 'free for public use.'

"Doctor?" she whispered incredulously, stepping out from the concealing foliage.

One of the double doors swung open with a fondly recalled squeak and a strange man looked out. Leela boldly stood her ground as the man turned his head and took in the spear with slightly widened eyes. "Looks like the natives are restless." That was, of course, when he took notice of Leela. "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He offered the stunning brunette one of his patented mega-watt grins. His grin faltered when he noticed the slight swell of her stomach, a sure indication of pregnancy.

Before Leela could introduce herself, a female voice spoke irritably from behind Jack. "Oi! Jack, get out of the doorway. You're blocking progress."

"We've got company," Jack warned her, but he obligingly stepped outside once he ascertained that the native woman was not a threat.

The next to step out of the TARDIS was a young woman who looked at Leela in shock. "Ah, hello."

Leela had had enough. "Where is the Doctor?" she demanded, fixing Jack with a steely gaze.

"The Doctor?" Jack repeated dumbly. "You know the Doctor?"

The man in question was frozen in the doorway to the TARDIS, his eyes wide as he took in the familiar features before him. He had thought she had been on Gallifrey, destroyed with the rest of his people at the end of the War. "You're alive!" He had not dared to believe that anyone had survived the destruction of his homeworld.

Staring hard into the Time Lord's eyes, a shock of recognition rumbled through her. "As are you, Doctor!"

The dying light cast deepening shadows over the reunion. The Doctor's face seemed etched in dark and light save for the expression in his eyes. Despair and joy intermingled in a combination that merely hinted at the emotional storm that he held within. With a soft breath, a tiny fraction of that storm lifted allowing the joy to assume dominance. A tear pricked at the edge of his vision as he stepped forward, wanting - no, needing - to feel the warm, solid form of his former companion. She was alive, and perhaps in that he could find hope once again.

Leela searched his eyes, finding and accepting the need reflected in them. There was nothing sexual about his look, nothing improper, nothing dangerous. Instead she knew he needed to hold her in his arms so he could finally accept with all his soul that she still lived. To be truthful, at least to herself, she could admit that she needed the same. The Doctor was alive! She nodded slightly and that was all the permission the Time Lord needed. He stepped forward, gathering the shorter woman into his embrace. "Thank Rassilon," he whispered as a single tear escaped his control to trace a wandering trail down his face.

Rose shifted her feet in an uneasy movement, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the depth of emotion being released in the simple hug before her. Part of her was overjoyed that the Doctor had found someone he had thought he had lost while another, far more petty, part was jealous. She leaned slightly into Jack, needing to feel his solid strength as the Doctor seemed to lose and regain his before her.

Jack slid a comforting arm around Rose's waist as Emily finally exited the TARDIS. Emily Harkness' eyes widened as she took in the emotional reunion, the spear stuck to the side of the blue box, and the rather lost expressions on both her brother's and Rose's faces. Sighing slightly at their forlorn appearances, she tried to determine just who it was that the Doctor was greeting so enthusiastically. As if her attempt were some type of signal, the Doctor released the woman from his grip and stepped away from her, a wide grin on his face.

"Gee, Doctor, I never knew you were into leather-clad women before. Rose take notes." Jack attempted to lighten the mood with a joke, but all he earned was an elbow from Rose and an exasperated look from both his sister and the Doctor.

Pointedly ignoring him, the Doctor turned towards Leela. "Leela, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Leela of the Sevateem tribe, this is Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, and Emily Harkness."

Leela saluted them in the manner of her people, a pleased grin playing about her face as she spotted her friend amongst them. "Emily, I am pleased to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too, Leela." Emily smiled, returning the salute.

"Please accept the hospitality of the Sevateem tribe tonight and join us at the Tale Fire. There is much to discuss, and it is better to share your tale once rather than repeat yourselves to the rest of the tribe."

"Agreed." The Doctor nodded, but not before his attention was captured by the spear stuck to the side of his ship. "Leela, how many times have I told you not to throw sharp objects around the TARDIS?" He shook his head with a fond smile, not at all angry, as he walked to the TARDIS to firmly grasp one end of the weapon. With a sharp tug, the spear came free and he handed it back to his old friend.

"It is your fault for landing between the dinabeast and my spear, Doctor."

"There's no need to be technical about it," the Doctor complained in an aggrieved tone.

* * *

"Andred will be pleased to see you, Doctor," Leela told him as they walked through the forest towards the Sevateem encampment. "He had feared that he was the last of the Gallifreyan people."

The Time Lord's steps faltered at the news. "Andred lives? He's here? I don't sense him."

"That is due to the artifact. It is shielded. Andred says it is to protect it from 'undue interest.' Romana sent Andred and I here with the Matrix to hide it in the hopes of rebuilding the timeline once the war was over." The Sevateem woman's eyes filled with sorrow at the memory. "We knew that Romana's plan had failed, but we remain on guard. It is the least we can do."

His own expression echoed Leela's as he nodded. "Thank you." The Doctor fell back to walk with his current companions, his hand automatically reaching out to grasp Rose's hand. The revelations of the past hour, from learning that a piece of the Matrix survived to Leela and Andred's miraculous survival, had left him feeling as if he were in the middle of a vortex of emotions. He alternated between joy, despair, anticipation, anger, and worry in a cacophony of sensation that made him feel dizzy. Only the touch of Rose's hand was able to anchor him in the storm and he gently tightened his grip in silent thanks for her understanding.

"You okay?" Jack asked, placing a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The former Time Agent moved closer to the other man, hoping that his physical presence would help.

The Doctor smiled sadly as he stepped over a fallen log. "Sort of, yeah." He seemed unwilling to elaborate, but he made no move to separate himself from the comfort offered by both Rose and Jack.

Rose blinked back reflexive tears at the sadness in the Time Lord's voice. He had been spun to dizzying heights of joy only to fall again from the memories of the War. It wasn't fair, but she would be the first to admit that nothing about life - especially the Doctor's life - was fair. He had spent so long believing that he was alone in the universe that she wondered if he even knew how to accept that he was no longer the last Gallifreyan. Of course, the Doctor had them, but she could see the homesickness in his surprisingly unguarded eyes. She longed to kiss away that despair, but she restrained herself to the only comfort that she could offer at this point in time. She held his hand, and she hoped that that was enough.

Emily Harkness had left the trio alone, moving to join Leela as they walked through the forest. A small smile played about her face as she thought about her brother. Growing up, Jack had come home every week with a new 'love.' He had casually fallen in and out of lust throughout his life and now, Emily realised, her brother had truly done it. He had fallen in love. Not with the man or woman of his dreams, but with both. "About time, too," she muttered as she dodged a bush.

Leela shot her a questioning look, but when Emily did not expound on the thought she shrugged and continued to lead them through the brush. The group walked in silence through the darkening forest, interrupted only by birdsong and the crunch of the leaves beneath their feet. Full dark had descended by the time they topped the hill that had hidden the Sevateem encampment from their view. Dozens of tents were scattered about the clearing, punctuated by the light of several small campfires. A bonfire was being erected in the center circle of the camp and through the flickering light of the flames the shadowy forms of Leela's tribe danced.

Jack let out a low, impressed whistle. "Nice. I've always loved a good campout. Especially when I get to share it with three gorgeous people."

The Sevateem woman turned towards Emily and observed, "Your brother speaks like an animal in heat."

Emily laughed. "I've been saying that for years."

"Hey!" Jack protested as Rose and the Doctor chuckled for what seemed to be the first time since Cancun.

Leela smiled. "I will introduce you to the Chief. Andred should be in his company." Her steps sped up as she led them down the embankment in an unconscious reaction to Andred's name.

She led them to one of the larger tents near the outside of the main bonfire. "Chief Hakim?" she called. "I bring visitors."

A gravelly voice bade her enter. "Come in, Leela, and introduce me to them." The Chief was revealed to be a wrinkled old man wrapped in furs. He smiled brightly at the newcomers as he gestured towards the furs laid on the ground for them to settle themselves. "Emily, I am pleased to see you again. You are most welcome back to our fire."

Emily saluted the man, a pleased smile on her face. "Thank you, Chief."

"Now, who else have you brought to me, child?" Hakim asked, his keen eyes taking in the appearance of the trio. The darker of the two men seemed familiar somehow, and he blinked away a hazy image of a curly haired man with a long scarf.

"Chief Hakim, this is the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Jack Harkness. Doctor, Rose, Jack, this is the leader of my tribe."

"Doctor? The Doctor?" Hakim blinked again, chasing away the image of the 'Evil One.' "You have changed."

"It happens." The Doctor shrugged. "But introductions aside, there is much we need to discuss."

"You are all welcome to our fire," Hakim said formally before he smiled. "Please tell me your tale, and I will see what the Sevateem can do to aid you."

Before the Doctor could reply a new voice interrupted the conversation. "Leela!" Andred pushed through the flaps that covered the entrance to the tent. "I had a vision of another Gallifreyan! I guess..." His voice died as he took in the tableau before him, his eyes focused upon the black leather-clad man before him.

Leela stood, her posture proud as she announced in a smug voice, "The Doctor lives."

Andred's jaw dropped in reaction.

"That just doesn't get old, does it?" Jack observed in an aside to Rose who elbowed him in response.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-seven**_

In the distance, flashes of lightening heralded an approaching storm. Despite the promise of the deluge to come, the normal night sounds of the Sevateem forest were strangely muted. The tall, slender woman watched the dark forest carefully for any sign of movement that did not belong. She had assumed the night watch while the Tale Fire burned brightly behind her, and the soft murmur of the voices of the tribe punctuated the beating of her heart.

She tensed when she felt another's presence behind her, but the familiar touch on her shoulder immediately caused her to relax. Andred moved next to her, his lean form tense as he watched the forest with wary eyes.

"The night is troubled," Leela observed. Only the clenching and unclenching of her fingers around the spear's shaft betrayed her unease.

Andred frowned, for he had long ago learned that Leela's interpretation of the normal sounds of her forests tended to agree with his premonitions. "Oh?"

"The jubjub bird's call is quiet, as if it fears to draw attention to itself. The dintari do not howl, despite the full moon overhead. It is as if the forest is waiting for trouble to come, yet I see and hear nothing out of place. Andred, do you...sense anything different?"

He shook his head. "No. I only feel that the danger has not yet passed."

Leela's expression grew troubled. "Then the Doctor will be taken to the Matrix before dawn tomorrow. We cannot wait for full light to remove the artifact from its chamber."

"Agreed." He paused for a moment, his own expression vaguely worried as he considered the conundrum posed by the Doctor. "Leela, does the Doctor seem...different to you?"

"He is always different." The Sevateem woman shrugged. "I long ago decided against trying to understand him. He merely is."

"No, I don't mean that. He just...his relationship with his companions. Does it not seem unusual?" Andred's brow furrowed as he tried to explain. He had never before seen a Time Lord with such a 'unique' relationship with non-Gallifreyans before. Indeed, on Gallifrey it was seen as beneath a Time Lord to cavort with aliens in any manner. Though, he still had the Doctor to thank for introducing him to Leela.

"He is in love," Leela replied. "There is nothing unusual about it. It is the way of life."

"He's a Time Lord," Andred said, as if that explained his objection. He had never been as bound in matters of the heart as Time Lords had. It was one of many reasons that he was glad that he had been but a Citadel guard and not a graduate of one of the academies.

Leela turned towards him, her own expression faintly amused. "And Time Lords do not love? You know that is not true just as well as I."

"It's just...different."

"He is the Doctor. He has never followed the expected path." She was unconcerned by that fact.

Sighing softly, Andred tried to dismiss his unease. He had the suspicion that if the Council were still around, the Doctor would have much to answer for.

* * *

The flames twitched and flickered with the gentle breeze that blew through the camp. Despite the warmth of the fire, or perhaps in spite of it, the Doctor felt chilled. His eyes were distant as he followed the patterns of shadow and light the fire traced against the tents. How many, he wondered, would be hurt in the days to come? How many more deaths and injuries would he have to carry upon his already encumbered shoulders?

The Sevateem people, despite being warriors, were no match for the Time Agency. Though they would protect the Matrix with their lives, he feared that nothing positive could come of their upcoming confrontation. It was no longer a matter of 'if' the agency would come, but a matter of 'when.' A soft sigh escaped his lips at the grim thought and he heartily wished that he could correct his own past mistakes without fear of reprisal from the Reapers. If only he had not talked to the Agent on Alpha Cent. If only he had never taken the TARDIS to Cancun. Jack, Rose, Leela, Andred, Emily, and the Sevateem would not be in danger. Jack would not have been tortured. Life would be as it once was, safe - at least as safe as it had ever been - from the exploitation of the Time Agency. His expression was bleak as the flames began to wither.

He had failed.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice was tentative as she approached the leather-clad Time Lord.

He barely acknowledged her presence beyond a faint grunt. The Doctor felt her hand rest for a moment upon his shoulder before she sat down next to him, curling her feet underneath her in a position that would make a Yogi proud.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered, turning to look at him. His face seemed to be etched in granite, but his eyes were haunted with shadows.

He did not answer for a long moment, but when he did it was not in answer to her question but to pose one of his own. "Why did you decide to come with me?"

Rose blinked in shock. "What?"

"On Earth, after the Autons. Why did you decide to come with me? I know it's not because of my looks." He cocked a cheeky grin, but it did not reach his eyes.

"How do you know?" she asked, a slight smile playing about her lips. "I came 'cause I wanted to. You needed me, and, well, I needed you too. Travellin' like this, it's like Christmas every day. Ya never know where you're going to end up, what you're going to see, or who you're goin' to meet. Even when we're in danger, or there's some bad guy who wants to rule the world. It doesn't matter. It's still Christmas 'cause I'm with you and Jack."

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat or two at her words, and he turned to face her with an astonished expression upon his face. "You think I'm like Christmas?"

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head. It's big enough as it is." Rose grinned, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Oi!" He protested, but his smile now reached his eyes.

"That's better." Rose laughed quietly, before leaning her head against his shoulder. Entwining her fingers between his, she released a contented sigh as she stared into the flames.

"Thank you," the Doctor whispered, his breath lightly ruffling her hair.

"For what?" she asked, unwilling to move from her position against him.

"For coming with me. I've said it before, but I'm so glad that I met you, Rose Tyler."

It might have been her imagination, but she thought she felt the Doctor press a kiss against her hair. "Me too."

A comfortable silence stretched between them as they watched the shadows lengthen as the fire dimmed. The darkness encroached upon their position, but both were too content to bother to move let alone add more fuel to the fire. It was into the silence that Rose spoke, "Doctor, who's Leela? I mean, besides a warrior of the Sevateem. Who is she to you?"

"A memory of other times. We traveled together for a while, a long time ago now. Not so long for her, but at least a few hundred years for me," the Doctor began, staring into the distance. "In some ways, it was better back then. The Council, the Time Lords, Gallifrey...they were always just a hop in the TARDIS away even though I tended to avoid visiting. I fancied myself a rebel back then. Even when they gave me the Presidency, I didn't care." He laughed quietly, bitterly as he thought of how naive he had once been. The memories of nearly a thousand years of rebellion, ridicule, exploitation, and destruction tumbled about his head in a never ending circle. "I hadn't destroyed the world."

Rose's worried eyes peered up at the Doctor, slipping her other hand around his torso in a half hug. "Doctor..." she whispered, but he seemed to be beyond hearing. He was living in a memory, a memory of times past that he could never reclaim.

"I was a kid. Mucking about in time and space, laughing off the protests of the other Time Lords. I was above all that. I was the Doctor. Saving the world one day, destroying it the next. And look at me now. Here I am, doing it all over again. Condemning Jack, you, Leela, the Sevateem, the universe to the schemes of the Time Agency all because I wanted to help."

"Doctor, stop it," Rose commanded, her tone sharp against the peak of his despair. "Listen to me."

"Rose..." he started.

"No, _listen_ to me. You're not to blame. It's not your fault. How could you have known? You're not God, Doctor."

The Time Lord opened his mouth to argue, but Rose's hand, still entwined with his own, touched his lips in silent encouragement to remain quiet.

"You're not. You're the Doctor, a Gallifreyan, a Time Lord, but not God. You can't shoulder all this guilt, it's not right, an' it's not yours to shoulder." Rose's eyes gleamed in the firelight, shimmering with unshed tears.

"If not me, who?"

"The Time Agency. They started this mess, Doctor. Not you. You, Jack, and I're going to stop it. 'Cause that's what we do. We save the world, an' you know what? We save each other too. So you're not allowed to blame yourself, yeah?" When he did not respond, she pressed, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," the word was a sigh upon his lips. "Rose?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would I do without you?"

"You won't ever have to find out," Rose promised. And they both smiled into the fire, content in the knowledge that for now that was nothing but the truth.

* * *

The tiny mammal moved slowly from its den, nose twitching as it sniffed the air for predators. Sensing no danger, the jubari crept further from safety. It moved carefully through the foliage, barely making more noise than a breath of wind as it passed by the large blue box. The relative silence of the forest was suddenly broken as a strange wind rushed through the clearing, flattening the grasses which provided the jubari cover. The creature's eyes widened in fear as it bolted for the safety of its hole.

The jubari never made it.

The TARDIS' meadow had gained a new occupant - a silver, oblong shape that glowed faintly from the vortex energies through which it had just passed. The wind stilled, leaving behind only a memory of its passing in the flattened grass of the clearing. The forest was hushed, as if waiting upon bated breath. A low noise echoed through the meadow, heralding the appearance of a golden slit in the side of the ship. The opening slowly widened, spilling golden light upon the once darkened field.

"Set up a guard around Harkness' ship," Danninger commanded as he stepped out of the Time Agency vessel. "We attack at dawn."

"And if they resist?" Klein asked, following upon the other Agent's heels.

"They die."


	10. Part 10: Chapters 28 to 30

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-eight**_

She lifted her head from the Doctor's shoulder, using her free hand to smooth out the crease in the leather jacket. Once she was satisfied that the fold would no longer dig into the side of her face, she snuggled against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt like she could stay like this forever, though she knew it could never last. With her eyes closed she could easily imagine that they had moved beyond 'we don't do this.' It was a beautiful fantasy that she had no intention of letting go, because behind her eyelids she had more.

"Since when am I a pillow?" the Doctor asked, amusement colouring his tone.

"Since now," Rose replied, squeezing his hand even as she kept her eyes closed. "That alright?"

"Yeah." He smiled, using his free hand to brush a strand of blonde hair out of her face. He felt like he could remain in this position with her curled next to him until the end of the world. He voiced none of his thoughts, requiring himself to be content merely with her physical presence. If only he could indulge his desires and concede to Rose's longing to change the way things were. If only he dared.

"Good," Rose said and snuggled closer to the Doctor.

"You're kidding! Fifteen of you naked, running through the snow? Honestly, Jack, you tell taller tales than Dad ever did." Emily's incredulous voice intruded upon their solitude.

"It's the truth!" Jack protested as they came closer to the fire. He smiled when he noticed the Doctor and Rose's poses; they truly were cute together.

"Yeah, and I'm a Mandaloorian Cuxori." Emily rolled her eyes.

"So, you're into feathers now." Jack grinned as he came up behind his companions. He was startled when Rose stirred from her relaxed position against the Time Lord to grab his hand and tug him down next to her. Once the former Time Agent was somewhat settled, she immediately placed her feet on his lap and leaned back against the Doctor.

"Much better." Rose smiled contentedly and closed her eyes again. Over her head, the two men exchanged amused looks.

The anthropologist in her was writing a dissertation on 'Love: When Intelligent People are Blind.' The sister in her wanted to threaten both the Doctor and Rose with bodily harm should they hurt Johnny. The woman in her wanted to dance for joy; love was too precious a commodity to waste, especially in the life that Jack and his friends led. Emily Harkness smiled enigmatically at the trio and turned her attention to Rose. It was obvious, at least to her, that Rose was not the type of woman to toy with men's emotions. She was too innocent for that.

What she was seeing before her was nothing less than love. Which inevitably led to weddings, cakes, and horrible dresses with heels that would cause her to twist her ankle. There really was only one course of action that she - loving sister that she was - could take. Her smile turned into a grin. "Rose?" she asked sweetly.

Jack knew that tone. Nothing good had ever come out of his sister when she talked like that, and he shot her a quelling glance. Emily, of course, overlooked it.

"Hmm?" the tousled blonde asked, opening her eyes to look at Emily across the fire.

"Can I ask what your intentions are toward my brother?"

"Em!" There was a warning in Jack's voice.

"I'm not sure I follow." Rose tried to chase away the cobwebs in her brain in an attempt to understand what the dark haired woman was saying.

"Well, are we talking eventual marriage contract? Because if I have to wear a hideous dress, I'd like to know well in advance," Emily said, indicating her disdain for the dress idea by wrinkling her nose.

"Emmy!" This time Jack blushed a bright red as did Rose.

The Doctor smirked at his companions' embarrassment. The straight-talking anthropologist reminded him more than a little of a certain archaeologist he knew during his seventh and eighth lives.

Catching him in his smugness, Emily aimed her scrutiny at him. "Don't think for a second you're not part of this too, Doctor. They aren't the only ones involved in this relationship and I expect you to make honest people of them both."

He wasn't sure, but in that moment the Doctor thought it might be preferable to be staring down Jackie Tyler.

"Okay, that's enough." Jack admonished firmly.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my little brother," Emily protested, holding her hands out in mock surrender.

"You're only older by a minute!"

"Still older." She shrugged. "Besides, that doesn't answer my question."

"Emmy!"

"What?" Emily's expression was one of pure innocence.

"Right," the Doctor interrupted Jack before he could even open his mouth. "I think it's time we all got to bed."

"I didn't realise you were into four-ways, Doctor," Emily commented, delighting in the hint of red she spotted on the tips of the Time Lord's ears.

The loud sound of a smack against a forehead forestalled any reaction on Rose's part as she spotted Jack with his head braced against the palm of his hand. Suddenly, Rose Tyler was rather glad that she was an only child.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-nine**_

In the faint light that heralded a false dawn, hidden by the morning fog, figures ghosted through the forests of Ampelle moving toward the Sevateem camp. One of the men paused, holding up a hand to signal a halt as his head turned to catch a faint sound. Once he was satisfied that the lone guard atop the hillock had not spotted them, he smiled. He slowly circled his hand, punctuating the movement by holding up three of his fingers.

'Move in,' he thought and slowly the other Time Agents fanned out through the woods.

* * *

"It is time." Leela's voice intruded upon Rose's slumber and she groaned softly in protest. Her pillow was far too comfortable; the odd thum-da-de-thrum noise that echoed in her ear was too comforting to move.

"G'way," she murmured.

"Rose, it's time to get up." The Doctor's voice rumbled through her pillow and her eyes flew open in shock. Somehow during the night, she had ended up with her head on his chest, his arm holding her secure against him.

"Oh." Her cheeks turned faintly pink as she gently extracted herself from his embrace. "Sorry," Rose mumbled.

"Nah, it's alright. When I decide to give up saving the universe, I know I have a future as a Gallifreyan pillow." He grinned cheekily.

"Do you mind?" Jack's voice complained from the other side of the Doctor. "Some of us were trying to sleep."

Rose craned her head over the Time Lord's chest. Jack Harkness, his hair disheveled, had just begun to stir from his position curled against the Doctor's side.

"He never was a morning person," Emily confided from the other side of the tent, stretching out the kinks in her back after the short night.

"And you always were," Jack grumbled as he sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, quit your grousing, Johnny. We've got things to do, people to see, and quite possibly planets to save." Jack's sister, Rose decided, was definitely far too chipper for this time of the morning.

"No," he corrected, mumbling, "I've got a sister to kill."

"What's that? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." Jack smiled innocently.

"What's the plan then?" Rose asked through her yawn, belatedly lifting her hand to cover her mouth.

"Andred will take the Doctor to the Matrix. I will be joining the warriors around the artifact's hillock. It is up to you to decide where you would like to go," Leela replied.

"Emmy, you go with the Doc and Andred," Jack said. "I'll go with Leela."

Emily looked somewhat taken aback by the announcement. "No, I'm going with you."

"Em, I need you someplace safe."

"Yeah, but seeing as your last idea of a safe place was a frozen planet _little brother_, I'll stick with you."

Jack's expression was worried as he looked at her. "I don't want to lose you again."

She smiled reassuringly. "Hey, Johnny, you won't. You're stuck with me. Besides, if I'm not around who's going to knock you down a few notches when your ego gets too big for your head?"

"Hey!"

Before the sibling rivalry could go much further, the Doctor stood. Offering Rose a hand up, he turned towards the others. "Andred, Rose, and I will deal with the Matrix. You lot sort out what you're going to do. We're running out of time."

Jack and Emily watched as the Doctor lead the way out, followed by Rose and Andred, with dumbfounded expressions upon their faces.

Leela nodded. "The Doctor speaks the truth. We are running out of time. The warriors are prepared, but we must arrange our strategies."

"There's no time like the present," the anthropologist announced and they proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Rose was not certain what she had been expecting to see when she had first passed through the temporal shield after the Doctor and Andred. However, she was fairly positive that her idea had been nothing like reality. The artifact was a large orb that glowed faintly blue in the dim light shed by the torches on the walls. She vaguely wondered if it was somehow blasphemous to think the repository of all Time Lord knowledge looked like something her mother would pick up at a flea market as a 'bargain.' The rooms of their flat had been filled with various knickknacks that had been 'bargains' and 'steals.'

Andred stopped just before reaching the globe and turned to face the Doctor. "Romana told me that the Matrix would resist us moving it unless we somehow convinced its guardians that it was in danger."

The Doctor had never enjoyed his previous experiences inside the Matrix. It was a surreal world that could change its shape and feel upon a whim. To learn that he would have to journey inside, somehow manage to convince the Guardians - the combined memories and experiences of Time Lords past - that they were in danger, and get out again did not please him. "No time like the present." He smiled, but there was no mirth in it.

"Doctor?" Her tone asked if she could go with him, but he shook his head.

"No, Rose, this is too dangerous for you. It could burn out your mind," he tried to explain. "Stay here with Andred."

He could tell that she was not happy with his decision, but she nodded sullenly. "Be careful."

"It's me." He grinned and turned to face the orb. As he placed his hands upon its glowing surface, he thought he heard her say, "Exactly." Just then, a powerful grip seized his mind and reality bled away.

Rose's eyes widened as the Doctor's body stiffened, his face contorted in agony.

* * *

The universe exploded.

Thousands of voices, thousands of worlds, thousands of thoughts, and thousands of years combined into a tumultuous cacophony of sensation. He closed his eyes against the onslaught, but it did not matter. It was in his mind and in his hearts. There was no escape from the screams of those who were, are, and will be. Inside the Matrix, all that was, is, and could be existed at the same time. The way in which he experienced the universe was but a pale shadow to the feelings that swamped him.

The universe expanded.

Visions of the past, present, and future danced before his eyes and in his head. Rose danced in his arms across a wind swept beach, starlight twinkling overhead. Jack, grinning cheekily, held out his hand for him to take, Rose just a step behind. He saw the three of them, tumbled together and sated, upon a bed. He saw an adolescent boy with Rose's brown eyes, a hint of his own manic grin, and inkling of Jack's stance in his posture. The Doctor saw life as it could be if he could move past 'we don't do this.' He reached for it...

"Doctor."

The universe ends, not with a bang, but a whimper.

"Doctor!"

He turned, roses falling around him as cheers echoed through the stadium. Reality set in the Time Lord's mind as he reminded himself where he was - the Matrix. "You've done some redecorating," he greeted his old friend. A pang of sorrow struck him as he looked at her smiling face. She was but a memory - Romana, the real Romana, was gone.

"When Gallifrey was destroyed, ripples of that event echoed even here. It is not as it once was, Doctor. Why are you here?"

"You're, or rather the Matrix, is in danger. The Time Agency..."

Romana snorted. "Those insufferable fools!"

"The Time Agency knows the Matrix is here, but I don't think they know what it does. I can't let them get their hands on it," he explained, willing her to believe him.

"So you want to move it elsewhere. When I entrusted Leela and Andred with the task of protecting the Matrix, I did not think that it would eventually draw you here. It is good to see you again, Doctor, though it may not be in reality. You may move this place, but do not destroy it. The future is fluid and you will have need of our wisdom." The figure of Romanadvoratrelundar dissipated into a rising mist, leaving the Doctor alone in a sea of stars.

"Nice of you to show me the way out!" the Time Lord called out after her, but as he expected, she did not reply.

"Doctor!" The voice was faint, but familiar, a tether to the world he had left behind.

"Rose?" He moved toward the sound, his steps quickening as her voice seemed to grow panicked.

"Doctor!"

"I'm coming!"

The curtains fell, the play was done, and the actors were sent home carrying their accolades. Exit Doctor, stage right.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty**_

"Doctor!"

Rose's worried voice penetrated the fog surrounding his mind as he extracted himself from the Matrix. He blinked slowly as the cave came into focus around him, his companion's familiar features carrying a measure of panic as she hovered over him. "Oh," he murmured in shock as he realised he had somehow fallen to the ground, the cold of the stone floor leaching away his body heat. The Doctor offered Rose a lopsided smile as he forced himself to his feet, amazed by the weakness he felt in his limbs. "Was I gone long?"

"Ten minutes, give or take thirty seconds," Rose replied. "Not that I was counting or anythin'. Doctor, what happened? You collapsed about five minutes ago, but I couldn't wake you up."

"Nothing much." He shrugged, struggling to keep his balance without worrying her any more than necessary. "Just had my brain swirled around by a mixer 'fore having to convince the Guardian to let me move the Matrix. The usual."

She looked at him skeptically. "Right. And the not being able to wake you up part was just an added bonus?"

"Exactly!" He grinned.

Rose sighed the sigh of the long suffering and shook her head. That was when she realised that Andred was no longer with them. She vaguely remembered him muttering 'Leela' just as the Doctor collapsed, but her attention had been on the fallen Time Lord rather than on him. "Andred's gone."

The Doctor's brow furrowed in concern, but he shook it off with a brief shrug. "Must've left the gas on back home. We need to get the Matrix out of here. And to do that, we need to get back to the TARDIS."

"Great," she replied with a weak smile. She suspected that they would find themselves in a war zone once they left the relative security of the cave. Steeling herself for the inevitable, she walked towards the door, pausing only when she noticed the Doctor was not with her. Holding out her hand, palm upwards, she smiled. "Coming?"

He grinned and walked across the room to grab her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Always." The two walked out of the cavern and onto a battlefield.

* * *

The high pitched whine of blasters and the quieter thump and swish of arrows filled the forest with unaccustomed noise. Screams of pain, shouts of victory, and muttered curses provided a harsh counterpoint to the weapons fire. The Doctor and Rose dodged from bush to tree to bush in the attempt to avoid getting caught in the crossfire between the battling groups. Rose thought she had seen Leela snaking through the trees, following a grey haired man that was barely visible through the foliage. Her attention was brought back to the present as a bolt of energy fizzled past, far too close for comfort.

"Come on!" the Time Lord urged, pulling her after him as they hurried towards their destination. The distance between the Matrix chamber and the TARDIS seemed infinite, a feeling that was only augmented by the fight around them. Ducking another close shot, he raced towards the safety of the ship, now visible as a flicker of blue through the foliage.

She stumbled on an overgrown root, pulling her hand from his grasp in an attempt to regain her balance.

"Rose! Are you alright?" He paused in his headlong rush once he had felt her rip her hand from his.

"I'm fine, keep going! I'm right behind you!" She regained her footing and hurried after him, just a few steps behind.

He was more concerned with making sure she was still behind him than on where he was going. When he turned back towards the TARDIS, he pulled to a skidding stop in front of a young blaster-wielding Time Agent, a man that he recognised as the first one he had met in Cancun. "Is that a blaster you're holding, or are you just happy to see me?" The Doctor grinned cheekily, hoping that his movements hid Rose. 'Run,' he urged her mentally.

"I'm ecstatic to see you," the Agent returned dryly. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Where's the fun in that?" he muttered, but he gamely raised his hands.

In the brush behind the Time Lord, Rose slowly moved away from the clearing. She knew what the Doctor was doing and that he hoped she would run, but she had no intention of doing anything of the sort. She was going to add another notch to the list of times she had saved his life. Provided, of course, that the Agent in the clearing didn't have any friends nearby.

The brittle crack of a twig on the opposite side of the clearing, just beyond the TARDIS, caused her to wince. She suspected that the situation had just become a lot more complicated.

* * *

The surrounding wood was silent except for the soft whisper of the leaves as one by one they fell on a slow spiral to the ground. The forest floor was hidden under a blanket of gold, burnt orange, and mauve. Though autumn's full splendour was around her, Leela's attention was not upon the beauty of her forest. Instead, the leather-clad warrior faced the Time Agent in the deadly patterns of war.

The slow dance began as it always did with the two partners circling about each other before moving in closer, closer, until they connected in the one dance that needed no true name. On one world it was called Jujitsu, another martial arts, another the Endless Game. To Leela there was only one term for it that mattered - battle.

Klein, though older, was in good shape. His movements were fluid and powerful, which to her eyes was the true measure of a warrior. Though he had a blaster in a holster, he refused to draw it. She could only assume that he felt confident that he could take her due to her pregnancy.

Her lips stretched into a predatory smile. He was more the fool for making assumptions. Leela struck with her fist, catching Klein's shoulder as he dodged out of the way of her blow. They were well matched, she decided; however, she could not allow him to win. He was an evil man. It was written in his eyes, the wrinkles on his face, and the feral smile on his lips.

The tumble of rocks down the side of the hillock distracted her, causing her attention to shift from the fight to the familiar form of her lover making his way down the slope. Klein took advantage of her distraction, pulling her into a headlock. It was a manoeuvre that Leela should have been able to break easily, however the unexpected pressure against her abdomen directed her eyes to the blaster jammed against the form of her unborn child. She immediately stilled.

"No!" The cry was torn from Andred's throat as he skidded down the hill, his eyes wide in protest and his staser dangling uselessly from his belt. He had known Leela was in danger, but he did not know that he was to be the cause. "Let her go!" he demanded as he came to a stop at the bottom, a few metres from the two.

"Why should I?" Klein laughed, increasing the pressure against the woman's stomach.

Andred's gaze darted from the blaster to Leela's face. In her eyes, anger was an inferno threatening to be unleashed. In his heart, he knew she and his child would die if he did nothing. "I can help you."

"You?" The Director's voice was incredulous. "Help me? What can you offer me for this poor Fräulein?" Klein rubbed his nose in the woman's hair, enjoying the anger in Andred's expression and the shudder of revulsion in his captive.

"Me. I can offer you me."

"No! Do not-" Leela protested, but the rest of her words were choked off by Klein.

"Why would I accept this offer? I have a pregnant woman as a hostage. You are just a man."

"I'm not 'just a man.' I am Gallifreyan."

"Andred!" She attempted to struggle out of Klein's grip, but he would not release her.

"A Gallifreyan?" the Director repeated, his expression thoughtful. "They are a myth!"

"I'm not a myth and I can access the artifact for you. Though, I will do nothing if you don't let her go."

"You are a Time Lord?" the German asked. His mind spun with the possibilities of having one of that mythical ilk at his command. The Time Agency would have infinite power over the time-space vortex. He, not Danninger, would be the true power in the Agency.

"I'm not a Time Lord...the Doctor..." Andred realised his mistake when Klein's expression grew harder.

"He's a Time Lord!" Klein's laughter grew menacing. "You fool! Now that I know, the Doctor will be mine." The Time Agent's hold loosened slightly as he gloated. Using the distraction, the Sevateem woman knocked the blaster out of his hand by hitting the pressure point on his wrist and slipped out of his grip.

Leela's eyes burned with anger and hatred as she pulled the Janus thorn from her sheath. Before the Time Agent could react, she stabbed the weapon into his side. "No one threatens my family and lives."

She dispassionately watched Director Klein's body slide to the ground. The poison caused the man's muscles to twitch as his extremities died off. His face was contorted in agony and malice as he tried to catch Leela's eyes with his own. "This is not over."

"It is for you." She waited until his spasms ended before she knelt at his side and searched through his pockets. She extracted the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, some credits, an identification badge, and a knife. She placed the screwdriver into her pouch, before weighing the balance of Klein's knife in her hand. She grunted. "An inferior weapon," she said as she dropped it beside the body. Standing, she faced Andred.

For a long moment, neither stirred. They simply stared at one another, their eyes drinking in each other's forms. Neither could tell who moved first, but in an instant they were in each other's arms. "Leela, Leela, Leela," he chanted her name into her hair, tears of thanksgiving in his eyes.

"I am well. You were foolish in your actions. He should not have learned of Gallifrey and the Doctor," she admonished.

"I could not allow you to be hurt," Andred tried to explain. "I'm sorry."

"It is the past." In those words, she forgave him. Leela closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for a moment in his grip before reality intruded once more. "Andred, where is the Doctor?"

"I left him in the Matrix with Rose."

"And Emily and her brother?"

"I don't know," he confessed.

"Then we cannot stay here. We are needed elsewhere." She stepped out of his arms and led him back up the hillside, leaving Klein's body to the scavengers.


	11. Part 11: Chapters 31 to 33

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-one**_

Daylight crept through the forests of Ampelle, chasing away most of the shadows that lay beneath its multi-hued branches. The blue of the police box, anachronistic in its presence on the primitive world, seemed oddly muted next to the brilliant silver of the Time Agency vessel. However, the Doctor's attentions were drawn not by the colours of fall or the consideration of anachronistic objects on the Sevateem homeworld but by the blaster levelled firmly at his chest. Sadly, this Agent knew him and his tricks. The spare sonic screwdriver might as well be lightyears away for all the good that it did him within his pocket.

"Do I need to keep my hands up or can I put them down now? I'm not going to try anything," the Doctor tried to reassure the Agent, but was only rewarded by the slight tightening of the man's hand on the trigger.

"I don't trust you," the Agent snarled, his expression wary.

"Don't trust me?" He put as much hurt as possible in his voice. "I'm harmless."

"You're forgetting, Doctor, that I know exactly what you're capable of."

"I seriously doubt that," the Time Lord muttered under his breath before giving the other man one of his brilliant manic grins. "So, what now? Time to sing campfire songs while we wait? I think I can remember most of the words to Kumbaya..."

"Shut it, Doctor."

"What's the fun in that? Really, you apes. Did you just forget to evolve a sense of humour?" He tisked.

"I _said_ shut it!" The Agent was beginning to lose control of his temper.

The Time Lord shrugged, but backed down. Judging by the sweat on the other man's brow and the way he was holding the blaster, he was young, uncertain, and definitely trigger-happy. There was a time and a place for distractions, and he judged that at this moment it wasn't the time. He spared a worried thought for Rose, now hopefully far away from the clearing. At least she was still free and safe.

He decided to risk another question. "Mind if I have a banana?"

"What?" The Time Agent's brow furrowed in confusion.

"A banana. You know, good source of potassium? I'm sure I have one in my pocket. I might even have a spare if you'd like one."

"Are you a nutter?" the man asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Not in this lifetime." The Doctor grinned.

"No, you can't have a banana. Just keep your hands where I can see them, okay?"

"No need to be so touchy about it," he groused. Suddenly he brightened. "What if I ask for a Jelly Baby instead?"

"Would you just shut it!"

"Alright. Sorry..." The Time Lord stood in silence, his hands held in the air. His eyes wandered about the clearing, resting on the comforting shape of the TARDIS, drifting past the crouched form of Rose, to the silver shape of the Agency's...Rose? She hadn't left. On one hand, he was furious with her for taking the risk. On the other, his hearts sang with the knowledge that she was near. He firmly pushed down the fact that she was there, letting his gaze return to the Agent.

Judging the time was right and hoping that Rose would take the initiative to at least get inside the TARDIS, the Doctor began to whistle a jaunty tune. His captor's left eye began to twitch as he continued to make the noise and he fought the urge to grin in triumph. Really, it was far too easy to annoy some humans. With a twinkle in his eye, he launched into a rendition of 'Whistle While You Work.'

* * *

The Doctor was a complete nutter. Not that this was a new thought for her, but listening to his rather dodgy whistling only seemed to cement the idea in her mind. Rose knew what he was doing and she silently thanked him for it. She just sometimes wished that his idea of a distraction did not involve annoying a trigger-happy Time Agent. Suppressing a weary sigh, she searched the edge of the clearing for a weapon of some sort. Since hearing the brittle crack of a twig earlier, there had been no indication that the area was inhabited by any other than herself, the Doctor, and his captor.

A half formed idea of sneaking up behind the man and knocking him over the head with a branch flitted through her mind, but that was quickly discounted as the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing rustled and an unfamiliar dark haired man emerged from the forest. Maybe, if she could get into the TARDIS, there might be something she could do to save the Doctor and not have to worry about having two Time Agents to deal with. She fought the urge to snort. If wishes were horses...

"Maybourne! Where did you find this one?" The older Agent's tone was derisive as he seemed to dismiss the Time Lord as a threat. In the thick foliage of a fern, Rose tensed as she prepared to move while they were distracted.

"Just came running out of the woods," Maybourne replied. "He was heading for Harkness' ship."

"I was just out for a morning stroll before blaster happy there decided to stop me," the Doctor commented helpfully, though both Agents ignored him.

"Have you told Klein or Danninger of his capture?" the dark haired man asked, his eyes strangely intent upon the younger man. Rose broke from her cover to dart to the TARDIS, sliding the key into the lock before either of the armed men spotted her.

"No..."

"Good." In a blur of movement, he drew his blaster and shot the other Agent. Before his captive could do more than draw a breath to speak, the dark haired man continued. "Don't protest, Doctor. It really gets rather old."

"Who are you?" the Time Lord asked, knowing without having to check that Maybourne was dead.

"No one to concern you. Suffice it to say that there are some things that even the Time Agency should not be able to avail themselves of. The same is true of the last Time Lord." He grinned with just a hint of white teeth showing through his lips.

Rose caught his words just as she was about to slip inside the blue box, her eyes widening at the Agent's knowledge. Suddenly, the situation gained a new level of criticality. Her eyes hardening, she closed the door again and pulled her key from the lock. She was not going to let anything happen to the Doctor. Not when she could do something about it.

The Doctor fought not to react to the identification. "Certainly do dream big, don't you? A Time Lord? Me?"

"Lying does not become you," he scoffed.

"I never lie except for when I am."

"Very witty, Doctor. You will make a fine addition to my collection. You'll need that sense of humour where you're going." The man's grin grew menacing.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You haven't even bought me a drink yet," he replied with narrowed eyes.

Rose tensed herself to run. While she had the bronze in gymnastics, she had never won any awards for tackling anyone. She had just had lots of practice on the playground of Powell Estates.

"Move," the man instructed, gesturing towards the Agency's ship with a sharp nod of his head.

Tucking in her shoulder, she charged. The impact of her body against his sent both tumbling to the ground but not before his finger tightened against the trigger, sending an energy blast towards his captive. The Doctor dodged, wincing as the bolt singed his jacket.

Rose landed on top of the Agent, her breath rushing out of her lungs. Before she could gather her wits, the man pushed up violently from the ground, causing her to roll off his back. He started to scramble to his feet, heedless of his surroundings beyond the Doctor and the woman who had tackled him.

Suddenly Andred burst into the clearing, followed closely by Leela, and levelled his weapon at the other man's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The dark haired man froze, relaxing his grip slightly on his weapon.

"Throw away the weapon," Andred instructed and the downed Agent obliged, tossing the blaster towards the edge of the clearing.

"Into the TARDIS," the Doctor ordered, helping Rose to her feet.

The Time Lord, Rose, and Leela moved to the blue box, pausing only to let the Doctor slide his key into the lock and open the door. Andred walked backwards, keeping his staser trained on the Agent until he reached the edge of the time ship. Stepping inside, he closed the door, only then lowering his weapon.

"Hold onto something," the leather-clad man advised as he set coordinates on the console panel, alternating between flipping switches and turning dials. With a grinding moan, the TARDIS took flight.

For the brief hop, the Doctor merely leaned against the console and turned towards Andred and Leela. "That one seemed frighteningly well informed. He knew about the Matrix and that I was a Time Lord."

"And we let him live?" Leela asked incredulously from next to one of the columns. She held onto the strange object with all her strength. Her old friend had yet to learn how to pilot his ship smoothly.

"He won't be able to get his hands on the Matrix. And me? I'm hard to catch." He smiled disarmingly.

"Tell that to the Jagrafess, Van Statten, the Slitheen," Rose started ticking off names.

"I'm detainable." The Doctor shrugged. "But maintainable? That's something else entirely."

"Tell me about it." Rose sighed.

"I do not like that he lives, Doctor. I will take a group of warriors back to the clearing. He will not threaten you again." The Sevateem warrior's gaze was fierce as she boldly declared her intentions.

"He's probably long gone."

"It is a mistake that we left before taking care of this."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure it'll sort itself out." He checked the readouts on the console as the TARDIS shuddered to a stop.

"You may have changed your face, Doctor, but you are still infuriating." Leela sighed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He flashed her a manic grin. "Next on the agenda - downloading the Matrix." Without bothering to wait for anyone else's reply, the Doctor stepped through the double doors and into the cave. The cavern that housed the artifact seemed to echo in its silence; with the temporal shields, even the sounds of battle could not penetrate the barrier.

In the eerie stillness of the cavern, the Doctor lifted the Matrix from it's housing. Its bluish glow cast strange shadows upon his face, making him appear more gaunt than usual. Carefully crossing the floor to the TARDIS, he eased past the others and into the ship.

Rose was struck by how comical the artifact seemed in the bright interior of the vessel. Where it had seemed more like a holy artifact in the cavern, her first impression of a flea market bargain only seemed to be confirmed by its apparent gaudiness.

The Time Lord carried the orb to the main console, setting it next to the monitor and connecting various cables to the artifact. He darted between controls, inputing instructions and turning dials before he came to a stop before a particularly ominous looking red hued button. "Here we go," he murmured as he depressed the button. The effect was immediate. The artifact flared to a brilliant blue before it seemed to fade, to Rose's untrained eyes the Matrix seemed to erode slowly into the console. "Now," the Doctor said once the sphere disappeared, "the Time Agency has no prize."

"Without the Matrix, will they leave?" Rose asked.

"Might do," he replied. "Depends on who's giving the orders. Klein..."

"Klein will not be a problem," Leela announced.

"Leela?"

"He knew too much and was too dangerous. He is no longer a problem," she summarised. From the look in the Sevateem woman's eyes, Rose realised that Klein was dead. She was not certain how she felt about that knowledge beyond numb.

The Doctor levelled a narrowed gaze at Leela, his blue eyes conveying his disapproval of her actions. For her part, Leela remained unaffected by his look. She had done as she had seen fit. If the he disapproved, it did not matter.

After a moment's silence, he spoke. "Well, if Klein's gone, let's see who's in charge." The Time Lord led the way out of the TARDIS and into the now empty cavern.

She felt the difference in the room as soon as she stepped into it. The faint tingle that had played upon her skin and the otherworldly quality of the cave were gone. She could hear shouts and screams from outside and she came to the realisation that the shields that had once protected the Matrix were gone. As they walked into the bright sunlight, Rose suppressed an involuntary shudder at the crossing.

Leela's expression grew worried as she regarded the fight below them, flashes of blaster fire lit up the woods and she did not know how her tribe fared. "Andred and I must return to the fight," she stated, turning towards her old friend. "Good luck, Doctor."

"You too." He nodded and he watched the two scramble down the hillside and into the forest.

"Which way?" Rose asked.

The Doctor seemed to consider the question for a moment before he replied. "That way." He pointed in the opposite direction from where Leela and Andred had travelled.

Shrugging slightly, she grabbed his hand and tugged him down the path he had chosen. "Right then. And, hopefully, while we're looking for who's in charge, we'll find Jack."

"One would hope." He nodded.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-two**_

Jack was closing on the Time Agent's position, blaster drawn, moving as silently as he could. He had watched the Sevateem warriors deploy, making not a sound above the faint noises the breeze made as it slipped through the forest. He felt graceless and unskilled in comparison, a mere amateur among professionals. Jack had found himself admiring these people; so adapted to their environment, even the Agency with all its technology and training would have a difficult time securing victory.

All the same, he was extremely relieved that he'd been able to convince his twin to stay in the village and head up the triage and medical effort. Emmy wouldn't have shied from the combat, but she wasn't trained for it either. She would have been a distraction, pulling his attention away from where it was needed. And while the Sevateem were more than capable of dealing with the threats offered by their forests and the wounds their weapons delivered, they knew almost nothing of the weapons the Agents carried or of treating blaster burns. Even Emily's limited first-aid training would be a great asset as the tribe treated their warriors and the injuries of their enemies.

Currently, Jack was using a largish tree for cover, its bark rough through his shirt as he pressed himself into it. He was waiting for his chance to move forward again, watchful for a clear shot at his prey.

A flash of motion caught his attention and Jack briefly glimpsed one of the Sevateem, his movements sure and quick, his passage through the undergrowth soundless. The Agent Jack had been stalking also saw the warrior and leaned forward slightly to take aim at the tribesman, completely unaware of the danger approaching from his flank. Jack held his breath and levelled his blaster. This was it, the chance he had been waiting for. Focused on his target, the Agent committed an elementary blunder and extended himself too far, breaking his cover. Jack was ready. His finger moved on the trigger and the weapon emitted a low whine. The uniformed man's body slumped to the litter of sodden leaves that covered the forest floor.

At the sound of Jack's blaster and the subsequent muffled thump of the Agent hitting the wet ground, the Sevateem dropped to a crouch, his sharp, dark eyes intently scanning the vicinity. Seeing the incapacitated Time Agent, the warrior nodded his thanks to Jack before disappearing into the wood once again.

Moving closer, Jack regarded the slack features of the Time Agent he'd just shot. He swore the kid couldn't be any older than Rose. 'God, was I ever that young?' he thought. More than ever, he was thankful his weapon was not set to deliver a lethal blast and that the young Agent would live to hopefully learn that the organization he worked for was not all it seemed.

He was reminded of his own induction into the Time Agency. Fresh-faced and naive, Jack had been convinced that they were doing good, protecting the timelines. These kids probably still thought that. Thought that their efforts, their deaths, were necessary to hold back the Reapers, that this reality would be wiped from time if they succeeded in their purpose. They didn't know, didn't have any idea that their actions here would be recorded by history, not eliminated from it.

He could imagine the briefing, what these children had been told; he'd attended enough of them. They'd have been pumped full of lies about how this was vital to the safety and the integrity of space-time. Jack wondered how many missions during his service with the Agency he'd been sent on that had nothing to do with protecting the fabric of reality and everything to do with increasing the Time Agency's power and influence.

He remembered perfectly the day he'd graduated from the Time Agency Academy. His mother had actually cried tears of joy when she'd seen him the uniform. 'Sorry, Mom,' he mentally apologised, not for the first time, 'they conned us good.' If only he'd known then what he knew when he quit - what he knew now.

Shaking himself out of his meditation, he quietly slipped back under cover to await another quarry. It wasn't long before he was drawing a bead on his next target, an equally inexperienced youth. He knew he had to wait until the Agent came a little closer. There was only charge enough left in the blaster's power pack for one shot. It had to count.

Step by step, the young Time Agent edged forward, nearing Jack's position. One more yard. Two. Jack fired, the blast hitting the surprised man squarely in the chest and knocking him backwards.

Jack double checked the charge level and flung away the now useless blaster, its battery depleted. He moved forward to take the weapon from the fallen youth. Before he could reach the body, the snap of a twig behind him halted him. Spinning around, he found himself facing Danninger.

"Nicely executed, Captain Harkness, but it seems I have found you at a disadvantage." The blond man's tone was conversational, his blaster drawn but not aimed.

"So it seems," Jack replied dryly and fixed the man with a glare. Inwardly he cursed himself for being caught out like this. He knew the weapon in Danninger's hand was set to full power; it would deliver a killing blast. The Sevateem had been using non-lethal force when possible. It was a courtesy the Time Agency did not return.

"Such a pity to destroy one so promising. You had the potential to be great. Unfortunate that Director Klein so badly mishandled you so long ago."

Jack's glare hardened. "When you decided to target my sister."

Behind Danninger, the warrior that he had protected earlier ghosted into view from the forest underbrush. His knife was drawn as he silently approached Jack's captor.

"Your loyalties were, and still are, misplaced. It was never our intention that Dr. Harkness come to any harm," Danninger replied mildly, unaware of his danger.

"We both know she never would have cooperated with your plans." His tone was low and threatening, but Jack's main intention was to keep the other man talking until the warrior was in a position to attack. "You would have had to hurt her to get what you wanted."

"Regretfully, you are probably correct. She is as misguided as her brother." He took aim with his blaster, ready to fire. Jack simply regarded him with stony silence. Danninger raised an eyebrow. "Nothing left to say? Where is the infamous Harkness wit I've heard so much about?"

"Must have left it in my other jacket," Jack answered sarcastically.

Danninger's lips curved into a sardonic smile. "Ah, there it is."

The Sevateem moved to strike. Jack wasn't sure how he had sensed the warrior's imminent attack, but at the last moment, Danninger dodged away from the immobilising blow. Instead, the hit landed wide and glanced off of his shoulder, sending his blaster spinning away.

In the brief confusion, Jack returned to his original objective and dove for the weapon beside the young Time Agent's body.

Without turning, Danninger drew the knife from the sheath at his waist and drove the blade backward into the Sevateem's chest. The warrior screamed in agony and fell, writhing to the ground. Immediately disregarding the injured man, he dropped to retrieve his blaster.

"Danninger!" He froze immediately, his eyes widening for a moment. His hand hovered mere inches from his gun.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage now, Captain Harkness." Danninger's voice was unconcerned as he slowly straightened, his hand drifting away from the blaster.

"So it would seem," Jack repeated his earlier words, the weapon in his hand unwavering.

"I will not be stopped in my pursuit of the artifact," Danninger announced. "This leaves you with two choices: to shoot me or not. Simple, isn't it? To kill or not to kill. Ultimately, you might be saving thousands of lives by pulling that trigger. You might even save your sister.

"But, can you do that, Captain? Can you make the hard decision, look me in the eye, and kill me?" His lips stretched into an baleful smile as he read something in Jack's eyes. "I didn't think so," he said dismissively. "Again, pity. Such talent wasted."

The dying Sevateem at Danninger's feet let out a final rattling gasp and lay still.

Sudden darkness welled in Jack, his finger tightening on the trigger. He would end this man's life. Danninger would never again threaten the people Jack loved or anyone for that matter. He would do this for Emmy, for what he'd done to the Doctor and to Rose, for the nameless Sevateem he'd seen die today.

"Jack, no." The Doctor's calm voice behind him cut through the murderous fog that had enveloped him. The blaster trembled slightly in Jack's grip, his finger still firm on the trigger. "Jack." The Doctor laid a hand on his shoulder, anchoring him and bringing him back from the black edge. "There's nothing left for them here. It's over." Jack relaxed marginally, but he still held Danninger squarely within the weapon's sights.

The Doctor's statement elicited a fleeting bemused expression from the Time Agent. "Go on, check," the Doctor told him.

Danninger moved slowly and deliberately, well aware of the captain's continued vigilance. He keyed a command into his wristcomputer and scanned the area. His brow creased in incredulity when the tiny device reported that the previously powerful temporal signal had disappeared completely. "The artifact is gone? You would destroy something so powerful?" He realised he had made a grave miscalculation dealing with these people. His assumption had been that their aim was to protect the object; Danninger never believed they would take this action when pressed.

"To keep it from people like you, every time." The Doctor didn't bother to correct the Time Agent, allowing him to believe what he wanted. The belief that the Matrix had been destroyed would serve quite well. "So unless I miss my guess, it time for you lot to leave. So long." He waved and grinned flippantly. "Can't say we've enjoyed the visit."

"Well played, gentlemen." Danninger drew himself to attention and favoured them with a respectful salute. "I concede this match to truly worthy adversaries. Perhaps we shall meet on another battlefield."

Jack let out a scornful bark of a laugh. "Yeah, pretty sure we don't share the same hope there. Get your army out of here, Danninger."

In response, the man nodded tightly and keyed his throat mic. "All units, cease hostilities and stand down. Evac protocol Bravo-two." Within a few seconds, the sounds of blaster fire died completely and the wood was quiet once more.

"He's ordered a surrender," Jack told the Doctor. "Those that can will withdraw; the ones that can't will give themselves up."

"I trust I have not made a mistake in my order, Captain Harkness. That my men will be treated honourably."

"It may be more than the Agency deserves after this stunt, but they'll be treated all right by the Sevateem," Jack promised.

Danninger nodded once. "Then I am your 'guest' until you see fit to release me."

Unnoticed during the confrontation, Rose now stepped forward. "It's over?"

The Doctor turned to regard her with fathomless eyes, before nodding. "For now."

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-three**_

Upon their return to the village, Jack gratefully relinquished custody of Danninger to Leela and disappeared to find his sister.

Moments later, two Sevateem appeared carrying Klein's body between them. As he watched, a look of disdain crossed Danninger's face.

Leela stood behind him. "That is the fate of fools." Her voice was flat and held no hostility, but Danninger understood the implied threat.

"I assure you, madam, Klein's impetuousness is not a fault I share."

She regarded Danninger. Though his countenance had become stoic, she noted a measure of relief written in his eyes when he saw how the Sevateem were handling his defeated troops. "Your warriors fought bravely. They are being treated well," she told him.

He nodded, satisfied that the wounded had been cared for and proper respect given to the dead. And though the able-bodied Time Agents were approached with a certain amount of wariness, the men guarding them showed no signs of vengefulness or malice. "I thank you for that and for the compliment," Danninger said sincerely.

It was mid-afternoon before the Time Agents had been returned to the clearing and their ship. The Doctor and Jack monitored from the TARDIS as the vessel finally broke temporal orbit and entered the vortex.

"That's the end of it." Jack slumped into the chair near the console. Relief was evident in his voice. "Emmy is safe."

"Yup. Here's hoping the Time Agency is just a bad memory from hereon out." The Doctor regarded his companion for a moment. "Jack, I really didn't mean for this to happen. Never meant to hurt you or put your sister at risk. I wanted to help."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I jumped to conclusions back on Verata. You know you were forgiven 'bout an hour after the whole mess."

"Glad to hear it."

Jack looked across the control console at the Doctor. "Thank you for stopping me back there. Stopping me from killing Danninger."

The Doctor shrugged. "It's not who you are," he said as he switched off the monitor.

"But it could have been. Even Danninger thought so."

"Nope, he's wrong. What did you do when you discovered the Agency's true colours?" The Doctor fixed him with a serious look, but did not pause for an answer before continuing. "You got out. Hid Emily and refused to do their dirty work. Never mind the danger you put yourself in."

"I should have done more," Jack protested.

His look turned mildly reproachful. "Think about that. What could you do alone against them? You did what you could. 1941. You had the chance to cut your losses and run. You didn't though. You came back and helped me and Rose."

A little smile was forming as Jack replied. "Well, I couldn't let such a beautiful pair go out like that, could I?"

The Doctor just smirked at the flirtation. "And what about Sycorax 11? And Firian Colony?"

Jack's smile spread into a grin. He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm a big damn hero."

The Doctor's grin matched his companion's. "Exactly. One of the good guys." He let the grin drop and his tone became one of warning, but the effect was marred by the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head. I'll have to sic Rose onto you. Or better yet, your sister."

"You wouldn't," Jack cried in mock horror.

"I would, so don't tempt me." The grin was back. "Now, I suspect there might be a celebration in the works. Maybe some dancing, quite probably some drinking as well. That sound at all interesting to you, Captain?"

"It might," he said brightly as the Doctor activated the door control.

* * *

The flames of the bonfire leapt towards the sky. The deep beat of drums was punctuated by the scattering of bright sparks from the fire, illuminating the dancing bodies of the Sevateem tribe. Their forms cast long shadows as they moved, bathing the camp in alternating brightness and darkness. In the flickering light, the Doctor watched from the sidelines.

Rose laughed as she missed a step, stumbling slightly against Jack as they moved around the fire. The two had decided to join in the party, dancing and generally enjoying themselves as the tribesmen celebrated their victory and the lives of their fallen brethren. However, with each step either Rose or Jack would shoot concerned glances at the Time Lord. He held himself apart from them and apart from the tribe and his companions felt that distance keenly. Before the war, Rose had thought that she had managed to reach him. Had she imagined it? Had she allowed her own hopes and desires to overshadow how the Doctor felt? Had it all been a fond dream?

She brushed away a tear, ignoring Jack's concerned glance. Sparing the former Time Agent a weak smile, she continued to dance. In the movement of her feet, the beat of her heart, and the thrum of blood in her ears, she could allow her imagination free reign. In her mind, they all danced. In her mind, Rose Tyler found happiness.

The Doctor's every dream, every hope, every desire cascaded through his mind in blissful degrees with every flash of Jack's grin and the catch of the firelight in Rose's golden hair. Control was slowly eroding away, yet he resisted the temptation to give in, to - just this once - let his emotions - no, he corrected himself - his hearts guide him to what he wanted. They, who knew so little of their power over him, continued to dance about the fire in celebration of their victory, each snippet of their laughter sending shivers down his spine.

The Doctor stood, in company, yet alone amongst the swirl of turbulent emotions that threaded through his mind in a vortex of power that he was uncertain he could contain. Once, long ago, he had convinced himself that giving in to emotions was a mistake. It was a petty human failing to fall in love, to make love, to bind oneself to one person - or two - always. His love, he had resolutely decided, was for the universe. However, that could not explain why, when he examined his soul, he only found them. They were the best part of him, yet he still held himself apart. He still held a distance between them, a sense of decorum fitting a world that time had forgotten. How could he love when he was the last? How could he give into his own desires when there was nothing left?

His thoughts turned away from his hopes and dreams, dwelling instead upon the Sevateem. They were an honourable people, fierce in war, kind in peace, and he had watched them die for the sake of the memory of Gallifrey. The Matrix was safe, encased within the TARDIS, but so much blood had been shed in its protection. It was another notch against him - the universe had gained another point in its ongoing war against him. Universe - One thousand. Doctor - Ten. The Time Lord drew back from the welcoming light of the fire, his form hidden amongst the shadows. How could he desire happiness when all he brought was hurt?

Emily watched the Doctor as he pulled further away from the company of the Sevateem. She just wanted to smack him. Why were men idiots? She was, of course, including her brother in that count. If they wanted something, just go for it. Stop waffling. It was enough to drive her to drink. She took another swig of the strong Sevateem liquor, emptying the container, and sighed noisily.

Leela sat down next to her, folding her legs beneath herself in a rather uncomfortable looking position. As soon as her friend was settled, the anthropologist spoke. "Alright, what's up with the Doctor?"

"I am not certain I understand."

"One minute he's cuddling with Jack and Rose, the next its like he can't get far enough away from them. I know Jack and Rose both love him, but he's being so...mercurial." She wanted to throw up her hands and scream for the idiocy of it all.

The Sevateem woman shrugged. "The Doctor is in love. However, I have never been able to understand him. He has a different view of the world from you or I."

"He's in love," the anthropologist repeated. "Why does he have to be such a..." she searched for a word, "a complete idiot about it? He's hurting my little brother and Rose by not doing anything. I just don't know what to do." 'Beside kill him,' she thought to herself.

"His world is gone, Emily. He is the last Time Lord. And as the last, he has let his memories of Gallifrey become more important than his own happiness," Leela explained. Unnoticed by either, the Doctor moved away from the campsite, disappearing into the night.

She did throw up her hands. Sure, as a scientist, she knew that cultural influences were important. But, as a sister, she did not give a damn. "So what? I don't mean to be so callous - alright I do, but he's got to realise that he could lose them if he keeps this up."

"I think he does, and that frightens him," she replied quietly.

"So, what _can_ we do?"

"'We' can do nothing. I will talk to him. Emily, even the strongest warrior has a weakness. You have found the Doctor's. The greatest of warriors learn to take that weakness and turn it into a strength."

"And if he can't?"

She responded in a firm tone of voice. "He will. I will see to it."

* * *

Leela found him sitting on the side of the hillock that had once housed the Matrix, staring into the distance with an unfathomable expression on his face. She suppressed a sigh at the sight, knowing that this time Emily was correct. He would do nothing, burdened as he was by both his memories and his own reluctance to violate the unspoken laws of his people. She shook her head sadly, sinking to the ground next to him.

"You, Doctor, are a fool," she said without preamble.

The Doctor started at the sound, not having noticed that he had company. The Sevateem woman's words sunk in slowly, and he turned toward her in askance. "What? Why?"

Her face reflected both concern and a faint anger which surprised him. "You love your companions, do you not?"

"Of course." The words were immediate, though beneath the surface they carried a universe full of meaning.

Leela smiled faintly and in her eyes he could easily see that he had been found out. "You are in love, yet you do nothing. Why?"

He dropped his eyes from hers, shading them from her view. Why did he ignore Rose and Jack's obvious desire to create a lasting relationship between them? Why did he hesitate? He was not quite sure that he knew anymore. "It's complicated," he finally answered.

"It does not have to be," she said reasonably. She knew him all too well, despite the five regenerations between them.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm the last Time Lord. Don't I owe them something?" He pictured Romana as he had seen her in the Matrix, her eyes narrowed in consternation as he considered violating the rules again. He suddenly realised that he had been violating the rules all along, ever since Rose had first come into his life. Other Time Lords had once accused him of needing to take on companions, specifically humans, as a means of reminding himself of how short life truly was. They called his friends his memento mori. They were wrong. They had to be. Since he had found Rose and Jack, he had come to realise just what they meant to him. They were not memento mori, they were memento vita. They were life. Yet, he still hesitated.

"You owe them to live. That is all. Yet you insist on living a half life, without them," Leela said sadly, shaking her head. She reached into her satchel, pulling out the sonic screwdriver that she had taken from Klein's dead body. Regarding the object with a mournful look, she handed it to him. "I do not understand you, Doctor."

He offered her a shadow of a smile as he accepted the device, slipping it into his pocket with a nod of thanks. "I'm perplexing, me."

"No," she corrected, "you are difficult. And stubborn. The High Council of Time Lords is gone, Doctor. There is no one to protest, nor do I think Romana would ever object to your happiness. What you feel, that is life. Why deny yourself that?"

Memento vita. Memento mori. The phrases danced in his head and he closed his eyes tightly as he considered their import. He had lived with the shadow of the Time Lords for too long. He loved Rose. He loved Jack. He was _in_ love with them both. The memory of what he had seen in the Matrix, one of a dozen possible futures, flashed before his eyes. He could have them. He could have more, only if he could take the first step. The Doctor opened his eyes, meeting Leela's gaze. "Damn the 'we don't do this.'"

"Doctor?" Leela asked, not knowing the importance of that particular phrase in the lives of the Doctor, Rose, and Jack.

"When did you get to be so wise, Leela?" he asked and she suddenly realised that he had reached the decision to live.

There was only one answer to that question. "When I met you."


	12. Part 12: Chapters 34 & 35

_TITLE: Distantly in Love_

_AUTHORS: Gillian Taylor(Dark Aegis) & NNWest_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. We just like playing with them...a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-four**_

Needing a few moments to catch his breath, Jack pulled Rose away from the press of the dance. On the way past, he gratefully accepted an earthenware mug from a smiling tribeswoman before finding a quiet spot some distance from the fire and festivities. He sank to the ground against a tree stump. She settled next to him, her warmth moulding into his side.

He took a long drink from the cup and offered it to Rose. "Careful with this. It's pretty rough. Actually reminds me an awful lot of Prohibition Era rotgut."

She took a small sip and grimaced, coughing a little as she handed it back to him. She was still breathless from the dance and the brew didn't help matters. "Told ya," he said, a laugh colouring his voice.

For a few moments, they watched the Sevateem around the fire. A comfortable silence stretched between them. When she felt rested once more, Rose spoke, "Dance again?"

"Nah, I'm happy here. Unless you want to?" he replied, eyes still on the dancers.

"Nope, here is good." She snuggled a little closer, sighing contentedly.

"Always preferred the tango, myself."

She sat up a bit, looking at him. "You know how to tango?" There was a note of excitement in her voice and Jack was struck by how something so simple could so entrance Rose. Her enthusiasm was infectious. "Would you teach me sometime?"

"I'd be honoured." He smiled at her. "Gives me a chance to get my hands on that body of yours," he said with a wink.

Jack offered the cup to her again. She took drink and made another face at the taste of the alcohol. He grinned at her reaction before finishing the contents. Setting the container aside, he turned back to find her studying him intently. Her expression was unreadable in the dim firelight.

"What?" he asked.

A small smile played on her lips. "This." Closing the distance between them, she leaned into him heavily and kissed him. There was no tentativeness in it, only a sure outpouring of the love she felt for him. Jack responded in kind, deepening the kiss and encircling her with his arms.

When the kiss broke, Jack looked away a bit embarrassed.

"What is it?" Rose asked with concern. She knew what he had said before about loving her, but she worried that she may have made a mistake with her actions.

He looked back. His warm smile was somewhat sheepish. "It's just a little strange. Holding you like this. Being able to touch you."

"If I remember, you held me this close the very first time we met." Rose remembered their dance atop an invisible spaceship in the middle of an air raid. He'd had no qualms at all then or anytime since. "You've never been shy about being close to me. To anyone really," she teased. "What's different this time?"

His hand on her back toyed with the ends of her hair while he searched for an answer. "I know I love you. I know you love me. I suppose that's why. And believe me, it's a world of difference."

For all his experience in the realm of physical 'love', he had almost none when it came to falling in love. He's forging a path through foreign territory, Rose realised. "And is it a good difference?" She smiled, already knowing the answer.

He gave her a brilliant grin. "It's fantastic," Jack mimicked the Doctor's customary reply.

Her smile fell a little, as did his grin as they were reminded of their reluctant third. "What are we going to do about the Doctor?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. The only thing we can do is to leave the door open and wait. Hope he finds his way." His embrace tightened around her as she leaned more heavily into him seeking his comfort. He didn't need to see the beginnings of her tears shining in the firelight, he felt his own pricking at him.

A minute later, Jack started when someone unseen laid a hand on his shoulder. The small jolt telegraphed through Rose and they both looked quickly up to find the Doctor smiling fondly down at them. Suppressing a slightly guilty urge to pull away from each other, they searched the Time Lord for a hint of his feelings at finding them in each other's arms.

"I think it's just about time to go," he stated. "Go make your farewells, Jack." He nodded across the fire to where the anthropologist was seated, catching up with small a group of Sevateem women and not so secretly studying her brother and Rose.

Jack nodded, releasing Rose. He stood and tousled her blonde hair before going to talk to his sister.

At her brother's approach, Emily smiled and excused herself from the Sevateem she'd been talking to. Taking the hand her brother offered, she let him pull her up from her place by the fire.

"Hey, Em, looks like we're ready to ship out."

"Figured it wouldn't be long before you three got restless. I'm sure this little place doesn't hold a candle to your usual ports of call." She wrapped him in a hug.

"I don't know. This place saw more action than it should have. I'm sure everyone here will be happy to get back to uneventful." He grinned down at her. "What are your plans? Staying here?"

"For a while. Help clean things up. Finish my original research, if possible. Then, I don't know. Back to the university maybe, publish again, carefully avoid any powerful temporal artifacts." Her grin matched his.

"In that vein, it's probably best not to mention the Doctor or Andred, or their planet if you want to stay clear of the Agency."

"Your lover's secrets are safe with me," Emily vowed.

He went still for a moment. "If only he were." Jack cast a glance in the Doctor's direction.

"Hey, he'll come around," she assured him, placing a warm hand on his arm. "I've seen the way he looks at you two. There's nothing more important to him than you and Rose. Leela's familiar with him and his people. She says he just needs to get over his cultural hang-ups and I do believe that she put in a word on your behalf. Either that or a good swift kick in the shin. It's hard to be sure which. She's quite the pistol when she gets riled."

"I really can't imagine why you two get along," Jack jibed, eliciting another grin from his twin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. "I want you to take this."

She gave the lump of plastic a dubious look as she took it from his hand. "What is it?"

"It's a comm," he explained, flipping open the device, "disguised not to be out of place back in the twenty-first century. It can reach our ship wherever or whenever we are." He showed her how to navigate the phone's menus and find the TARDIS' entry. When he'd finished, he said, "Promise you'll call."

She laughed. "Of course I'll call. I know how notoriously bad you are at keeping in touch."

"Bye, Emmy." He pulled her into another embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Take care, Johnny."

* * *

As they watched Jack make his way across the clearing to say goodbye to Emily, Rose reached up and took the Doctor's hand, giving it a squeeze. "And where've you been?"

"Thinking."

"Brooding?" she asked reprovingly.

He gave her a small tight-lipped smile, but did not answer the question. She really did know him too well. "I need to say goodbye to Leela and Andred." He was mildly surprised when she did not relinquish his hand and instead stood to go with him.

They found the Sevateem warrior and her husband sharing a quiet moment among the shadows some distance from the main festivities. As Leela and Andred turned at their approach, the Doctor was suddenly aware of Rose's hand clasped steadfastly in his and of Andred's attention. He was about to pull away from the taboo contact when Leela's words came back to him; he owed it to his people to live his life and be happy in it. Forcing himself to maintain the touch under Andred's scrutiny, the Doctor maintained a neutral mask, but his eyes dared the other Gallifreyan to comment.

In answer to the Time Lord's challenge, Andred simply smiled and took his wife's hand within his.

"You are leaving." Leela's words were a statement, rather than a question.

"Well, you know me. Can't stay in one place for too long. Things to do, people to see..."

"Bad guys to defeat..." Rose added.

"That has always been your destiny, Doctor. I am pleased that you have found good warriors to share it with."

Rose blushed at being included amongst the 'warriors.' She had quickly recognised that that was the greatest compliment that the Sevateem woman could offer.

"So am I." He squeezed Rose's hand.

Andred dropped Leela's hand and touched his closed fist to his opposite shoulder in a traditional salute. "Doctor, you are always welcome on Ampelle as are your _illanavantrelur_." He used the Gallifreyan phrase for bondmates rather than the human term.

He arched an eyebrow at the use of the word. It had been a long time, at least one or two lifetimes, since he had last heard _illanavatrelur_ used in everyday conversation. That was especially true when it came in conjunction with himself. Come to think of it, it had never been used with his name in the same sentence. The Doctor came to the realisation that, perhaps, everyone else around him - in this incarnation, at least - had known something that he didn't. It was a humbling thought for a man who was used to knowing everything, or at least seeming to.

The reactions of his friends made him aware that he had remained silent for too long. Forcing himself out of his reverie, he spoke. "Thank you, Andred, but I'd be happy if you'd never salute me again. Hard to keep up a caste system with only two people." He offered the other man a lop-sided grin. "Never believed in it to begin with."

Leela caught the arched eyebrow and smiled smugly. Now, he had finally begun to understand. It was, in her estimation, about time. "You are members of the tribe. I believe the phrase is...don't be a stranger." She offered him her hand.

He released his companion's hand with a faint squeeze to grasp the warrior's wrist. "That would be the phrase. I won't."

"Good."

Once the Doctor had stepped away, Rose took his place to engulf the Sevateem woman in a hug. "Thanks," she said simply, ignoring the way Leela tensed at the touch.

"You are welcome," the warrior said somewhat stiffly.

She pulled back and moved to Andred, reaching upwards to peck his cheek. "Goodbye, Andred."

He accepted the gesture a little abashedly. "Goodbye, Rose Tyler. Take care of him."

"We'll take care of each other," the Doctor replied. He held out his hand, and Rose took it with a smile. "Shall we collect Jack and get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-five**_

As they entered the Matrix chamber, Jack said, "You know, I wonder." His thoughtful expression was lost in the dim light as he walked once around the TARDIS slowly. "Rose, run and get me a flashlight." Slightly baffled, Rose ducked inside the ship to comply. He started running his hands over the painted wood.

The Doctor watched the other man for a few seconds before asking, "What are you thinking, Captain?"

Jack didn't pause in his search. "Does it strike you that the Agency found us a little too quickly? Both here and on Verata."

"You think we were tracked. Would make sense," the Doctor mused.

"I should have thought of it sooner. I know it'd be my first move if I was running the show and I came across the opposition's time ship. And we were away from her for quite a while in Cancun."

The Doctor moved to join Jack. "Know where I'd put it?" To Jack's questioning look, he pointed up.

At that moment, a slice of soft golden light splashed across the stone floor as the ship's door opened and Rose appeared with the requested item. Handing the torch to Jack, she asked, "What we looking for?"

"A bug," the Doctor said as he clasped his hands together and offered the other man a leg up. Jack nodded and switched on the torch. Using the Time Lord's shoulder to steady himself he stepped up and the Doctor lifted him to where he could see the TARDIS' top.

He played the light over the roof and easily spotted the Time Agency tracking beacon. Examining the device closer, he let out an expletive. "Looks like it's bonded to the plasmic shell. We're going to have to cut it off."

"Oi!" the Doctor cried in protest. "Don't you think for one minute of cutting into my ship! Come on down from there." Jack switched off the torch and complied, landing with a muffled thump. "Besides, there's an easier way," he continued. He gave them a smug look and disappeared through the TARDIS door.

A few moments later, the familiar groan of the ship's dematerialisation filled the chamber, but the TARDIS did not fade. Instead, it reformed, the police box replaced by an irregular pillar of stone that exactly matched the limestone of the cavern. In the process, the offending temporal beacon simply fell off and tumbled to a stop at Jack's feet.

"Right." Rose looked at the TARDIS' new shape, shaking her head. "We'd run right past it when we're running for our lives. What's the point of blending in when we need to get off a planet or wherever quickly? 'Specially when it comes to bein' with him." She cocked her head in the direction of the cavern's newest stalagmite to indicate the Doctor.

Jack's reply was cut off as the TARDIS once again grated to life and the reassuring regular angles of the police box reappeared.

With a satisfied nod, Rose smiled at the Doctor as he emerged from TARDIS.

"So she can change?" Jack said as he stooped to pick up the tracker.

"Never said she couldn't."

"Yes you did," Rose protested. "You said the chameleon circuit was stuck."

The Doctor just shrugged. "Stuck, not totally inoperative. Why? Thought you liked her?" he replied defensively.

Rose patted him comfortingly on the arm. "Of course we do, Doctor. You know we love her," she reassured him playfully.

Jack grinned his agreement as he threw an arm over the Doctor's shoulders. Holding up the tracker between them, he said, "I say we chuck this thing in the vortex - should give Danninger's plebes some fun figuring that one out. And then, somewhere along the line I think I promised Rose I'd teach her to tango."

* * *

Hand in hand, Leela and Andred had watched the Doctor, Rose, and Jack depart from a distance. Slowly, they walked back to the encampment and to the celebration.

"What now?" Andred asked softly. Without the Matrix to guard, he suddenly felt out of sorts. What was his purpose now? He was a Citadel guard without a Citadel. A guard without the Matrix.

"Now," Leela said, pulling his hand and placing it over the swell of their growing child, "we live."

* * *

He watched them through hooded eyes. The console room seemed brighter with the two of them within it, their laughter echoing brightly throughout the TARDIS, breathing life into the world that he called his own. The Doctor's dark form rested easily against one of the pillars in the room, and though he gave every appearance of being relaxed, his body was tense. They danced. His body swayed slightly in time with the tango beat, his pulse quickening with every gesture the two made, with every step, with every touch. His hands itched to reach out to them, to gather them within his embrace. However, at the moment, he contented himself to observe from the sidelines. The time would come for him to join. He would make certain of that.

"The Tango is the dance of love," Jack told her as he pulled her against him. Her eyes bore into his in an unconscious echo of the intensity of the Doctor's gaze upon the two of them. "It cannot be done casually." He spun her away, before pulling her back into his arms, lifting her leg up his side ever so slowly. "It is the dance of passion. Of lust."

Rose swallowed at the naked hunger in Jack's gaze as she followed his lead. Their bodies separated, entwined only by the music and the low rumble of Jack's voice.

"The purpose of the dance is to make the woman look and feel beautiful and cherished," he continued, pulling her back into the dance. He ran his hands down her side, enjoying the delightful shudders that ran through her body at his touch. Moving in, his gaze intense upon hers, he spoke into her ear, "It's also about the most fun you can have in public."

His hot breath on her ear almost caused her knees to buckle beneath her, but she stayed upright only through the strength of her will. As they danced, her mind dwelt upon the two men in her life. How could she accept only having Jack, when she wanted the Doctor as well? She was in love. Life, she knew, was not meant to be safe. It was not meant to do what was expected. If it were, she would still be in London, working in the shops, and probably married to Mickey. Rose Tyler knew exactly what she wanted, and she suspected that she would have to make the first gesture in order to get it.

"Rose," Jack's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "What is it?"

"He's not going to do it, is he?" she whispered, pitching her voice for the former Time Agent's ears.

He sighed, gently touching her chin, and forced her to look at him. "We need to give him time." Jack pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, pulling away in an attempt to avoid the temptation of deepening the gesture. "I love you. I love you both."

She moistened her lips to reply, but before she could a soft, almost inaudible moan pulled her attention across the room to take in the Doctor's lanky form. His familiar manic grin was still there, but there was something in his eyes that called out to her. She had never seen that particular set of emotions in the Doctor's darkening eyes, and she stilled her dance with Jack to guide his eyes towards the Time Lord. If she were called to name them, she could see lust, desire, want, worry, a tinge of fear, and dominating it all was the one emotion that she had longed to find within him.

Love.

The music thrummed in the background and she gently disentangled herself from Jack, letting her hand slide down his arm to entwine with his. Tugging gently, she led him across the console room to stand before the Doctor.

The Time Lord's eyes seemed to rumble with tantalizing hints of an oncoming storm, yet he continued to hold himself still. The resolve he'd felt earlier at Leela's encouragement now threatened to desert him. He could not reach out to them. He would not give into the ache he was feeling in both his hearts, an ache that could only be satisfied by the touch of flesh to flesh, lips to lips, hearts to hearts. It was too dangerous, too...

"Doctor," Rose said, in a husky tone, interrupting his thoughts. She released Jack's hand to press her own against the Doctor's wool covered chest. The staccato beat of his hearts echoed in time to the music, and she stared deep into his eyes. She could feel the tremble of his muscles as he fought against instinct. She had captured him with her eyes, her hand merely confirming that he was but a moth to her flame.

Oh, but Rassilon, he wanted her. He wanted them. He loved them. They had been a forbidden touch. A forbidden taste. Especially for one such as he. Control, he suddenly realised, was an illusion. It had always been an illusion when faced with the dark, masculine power that was Jack and the soft, feminine beauty that was Rose. He _loved_ them. His hand snaked upwards to cover her hand against his chest, his eyes darkening further as he took in Rose's expression. His world suddenly rested upon a precipice, a precipice at whose bottom was all that he had desired and hoped for in this life. No, he corrected, in all his lives.

"I love you." Rose smiled, reaching behind with her free hand to grab Jack's to pull him forward. "I love both of you. I just...I didn't think that this was possible. It _is_ possible, isn't it, Doctor?"

"You travel through time and space." The deep rumble of the Doctor's voice vibrated against her palm and she felt a shudder ripple down her back. "Anything's possible, Rose Tyler."

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled, reaching out to brush back an errant strand of blonde hair in a tender gesture. "I have two hearts. One belongs to you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor turned his head towards Jack, his smile widening. "The other is yours."

"I thought you didn't dance," she accused him, though her eyes were filled with joy.

"I do." He pulled them both into a hug, pressing kisses against their skin before pulling away. Resting his forehead against theirs, their hearts and breaths intermingling he continued in a soft voice. "I was just waiting for the right people to show me how."


End file.
